GrimmFall: Acceleracers
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: GrimmFall verse: Gelorum and her Racing Drones have taken the Wheel of Power, Dr. Tezla must put the fate of the world in the hands of the most reckless of hands. Three teams. Live to drive and Hunt, drive to survive. GrimmFall belongs to Lord Maximus. Chapter 6 fixe up
1. Chapter 1:

_Opening Files: Dr. Peter Tezla_

_A scientist of remarkable intelligence and found of SCRIM Corporation, well known among fellow scientists and companies in technology and since such as DexLabs, Sanban, Fulbright Corporations, Vist Foundation and Khan Industries. He has often worked with them but has been known to be very secretive for his projects. In truth that only few know was his research in the ancient technologies from the Forgotten Age and Connected Era about an ancient civilization of extra-terrestrial origins known as the Accelerons. In the past he uncovered ruins that hold knowledge about them and how they visited Earth in the past when all sentient species were young and studied what he can find about them with the help of researchers in DexLabs that he could trust._

_Most of his history remains unknown, but one day set up the World Race, finding the fastest and skilled drivers in the world to compete for a cash prize. However in truth was to find the Wheel of Power to study and unlock the secrets left by the Accelerons, believed that with secrets could provide them to achieve new knowledge and technologies to benefit the people of Earth and to end the Grimm crisis once and for all. But, knowing the artifact being one of the legendary relics too powerful, decided it be best to hide from the wrong hands such as Gelorum who almost succeeded had it not been for a racer named Joseph "Vert" Wheeler._

_However, recently during the Wacky Races event, Tezla was reported missing after a mysterious attack in the labs and went into hiding with no knowledge of his whereabouts. A warrant for his arrest as well as a bounty was put on his head by General Specific when reports of Dr. Tezla stealing several forms of technology for reasons unknown. Current status is unknown._

_Close Files_

* * *

"Knowledge is a powerful tool that helps us grow and understand everything around us, to learn new skills, maybe new ideas unheard of before. When you want to find out something to gain so much, you have to understand there are boundaries and consequences to achieve those dreams." TOM gives a lecture and scrolls through the files. "Could be beneficial for all, like providing clean energy, helping lives to be improved to help. Or something bad could happen that affects everyone and not always end up how you want it. If you want to achieve something to make it a reality, earn it, don't take short cuts. Maybe ask for help and build a group to work together. Team work is one of those important to build friendship and bonds between each other. So go ahead and make something of yourself like how me and SARA managed to keep Toonami going for many years and hopefully more to come."

* * *

**(Intro begins)**

_An engine sound is heard just as the intro theme starts to play. A series of cars is then revealed._

**(Are you ready for the race of a lifetime?)**

_The cars are divided into three teams: Burners, Metal Maniacs and Tekku along with Dr. Tezla and Jacob._

**(Hot Wheels get set to roll)**

_The cars are then shown racing through a giant swirling green vortex._

**(Rev 'em up, shut 'em down, pass the red light)**

_They emerge into a new realm that first appears to be floating in the clouds that changes into a swamp, followed by a cavern and then a giant volcano._

**(Gotta be the best if you wanna win it all!)**

_A series of black cars along with machines resembling tanks, jets, motorcycles, copters and heavy assault vehicles appear next to the racers._

**(Acceleracers!)**

_The jets fly down from above, morphing into their robots forms, led by Jetstorm._

**(Hot Wheels keep you alive)**

_The Aero-Drones fire on the cars and they drive through the fire and smoke._

**(Acceleracers!)**

_Thrust shoots over the leading car and accelerates forward._

**(Live to drive, drive to survive!)**

_Tankor attempts to knock a car off the road but they dodge at the last second._

**(Acceleracers, Acceleracers)**

_Obsidian is next, blasting after the racers._

**(Hot Wheels, Acceleracers)**

_Strika shifts into her robot form, attempting to slam onto a car but spins, dodging at the last second._

**(Drive to survive)**

_The scene then shifts to an underground machine city._

**(Acceleracers! Hot Wheels!)**

_Gelorum is shown on her throne, observing the Wheel of Power._

**(Keep you alive!)**

_The Wheel of Power glows bright, blinding the camera._

**(Acceleracers! Live to drive, drive to survive!)**

_The light fades, revealing a single figure standing before a blue vortex, raising its finger to draw a circle in the air._

**(Acceleracers)**

_The Vehicons and their armies march on Tezle's complex._

**(Hot Wheels keep you alive)**

_The racers gather their cars together._

**(Acceleracers!)**

_The cars shoot forward, meeting the Vehicons and the Drones head._

**(Live to drive, drive to survive!)**

_Gelorum screams as her human form sheds, revealing a Racing Drone under the human skin._

**(Acceleracers, Acceleracers)**

_The Wheel of Power is held up by the racers as a light shines over them._

**(Acceleracers)**

_As the circle from before appears the title appears inside it:_

**_GRIMMFALL: ACCELERACERS_**

* * *

He had always known, sooner or later, they would find him and the one artifact that holds the key to finding the Accelerons. The Wheel of Power.

Peter Tezla knew with such awesome power it could change everything for the world, to stop the Grimm, new knowledge to better their understanding and advance science to improve their technology. But he couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands after almost losing it to Galorum after the World Race. She was not the only one as others like Mastermind, Robotnik and worst of all, the Fallen he couldn't risk letting it out of his sights, even so far as to conceal his location from his allies that warned him about messing with it. He should've listened and now after all this time, the drones have found him.

Using the technology to open a portal to the Accelerons' city to retrieve the Wheel, he had to get it. But encountered several drones unknown to him, stronger and powerful then mindless machines he seen before. They must've been upgraded for the ultimate race and to fight stronger opponents, it has proven his fear just how much he's underestimated her.

_'I need to hurry! She must not get her hands on the Wheel!'_ Pushing his car to the limit, accelerating as fast as it could go to take him straight to the top of the tower. The car ran out of tracks but with the speed, he could reach, dodging the green bolts of energy fired by the drones' weapons. Tezla was almost within reach of the golden wheel hovering high in the sky, ready to reach out… but fate had other plans.

A black jet swooped in and captured it in a tractor-beam, distracted by his failure to retrieve it, the scientist failed to react when one of their bolts got him. Frying the circuits and groaning in pain by the effect of the blast, and also his car's engines no longer work. Taken damage and many more as the car was brought down by gravity, braced for impact when the car crashed into the track but surprisingly intact and flopped downwards with some parts like his front right wheel came off. Landed on it's back and skidded down before it reached the end and made another hard landing in the alley.

This would've killed him but very fortunate to have survived the fall that high, barely.

* * *

Numerous heavy armoured cars and purple motorcycles drove through the roads of the ancient city, and the sky above them was dominated by jets, one group were black and the other dark blue with wings curved forward. They were the Vehicons, a new line of drones created by Galorum from scavenged Cybertronian technology to adapt to the new world with a new alliance of former rivals for a common goal. Their plan was to destabilize the Gems' military and cause chaos within the very capital of the Gem Empire, but due to unexpected circumstances the generals of the new Vehicon army were sent through by a powerful force. The portal was fortunate to have been destabilized for now, preventing the blast from further damaging the base.

But not all was lost, she had somewhat suspected that it be too sudden from the time she fought the Gems in the ancient war. Taken advices from her two generals, they were obviously not yet ready until they had full knowledge of the Gems' current strength and limits, but after upgrading the virus and enough time to absorb the data on their current foes, and possibly about the Cybertronians for that matter.

For their true purpose lies ahead and the ultimate prize, to win the Ultimate Race and finally destroy their creators once and for all.

Now, after months of tracking Tezla since his narrow escape from his lab, they finally found him and captured the objective. Using their now strong army to invade and secure it as their new base.

_"Jetstorm to all mighty leader, the Wheel is in the bag and gift wrapped for yours truly!"_

_"Thrust here, the drones just took out Tezla. Looks like he took a nasty fall from where I saw."_

_"Excellent! We have the wheel of Power! Now destroy Tezla!" All_ the drones in higher position, including the generals heard her and obeyed.

_"At once Lady Galorum."_ Obsidian's face appeared on screen to a drone._ "RD-L1, we are sending you coordinates to Tezla's position. Shoot on sight, no survivors."_

_"Understood."_ RD-L1, a drone giving command by Gelorum to the racing drones, though unlike the generals it is a pure machine but giving upgrades for intelligence to command her forces and programmed to obey his leader and the generals. Obsidian transmitted the coordinates and the face of their target and RD-L1 started up the engines. Going so fast and flew from the building and plummeted to the ground without a single scratch or dent to it. Knowing where he would be and landed a few feet away, joined alongside Tankor and Thrust with the drones alongside them.

"No where to run now." Thrust turned to the cycle drones. "Circle around, you see anything that moves in that car, blast it."

While the drones take their position around the ruined alley before the three make their moves. The car the commander was in started transforming, folding plates for the robot to emerge standing approximately 8 feet tall, like the Vehicons it has parts of the car it rode to blend and fuse with, standing with it's powerful legs built in three different parts and end in a giant foot with two giant headlight-like toes, somewhat resemble a two-digit toe. Thrust and Tankor did so as well to switch into their robot modes.

RD-L1 brought out its metal visor/mask that closes on a "Y" shape and is black/translucent green. The drones slow made their way, storming through the alley, grabbing and throwing scrap metal and debris away to reach their target.

The three drones surrounded the vehicle and scanned for life signs. They detected one and matched the details. He appeared injured, easy for them to take out.

"Doc seems to be a little bruised, what say we do a little… recycling?" Thrust gave a suggestion and turned to the racing drone.

"Tankor _SMASH!_"

Without needing to be told, the tank Vehicon grabbed the sides and tore a good chuck of it while RD-L1 assisted to prevent his attempted escape, Thrust stood by and held his guns out ready to finish the job.

RD-L1 dug through the car with its hands, reached in to find the driver. Startled and frightened, Tezla could do nothing to escape, but the only way out was a device he installed for emergencies and needed to do it fast before it's too late.

Tankor grabbed the door and threw away and the drone opened it up for them to see him.

Thrust chuckled and ready to fire. "Say good bye."

But before they could do anything, he reached out his finger and pushed the button. A bright light startled them, backed up a little and confused the drones of what happened.

"What the…?" Thrust didn't know what that bright light was, not even the commander knew until Tankor looked inside.

"Flesh bot, gone!"

"What?!" Thrust didn't believe it, until he and RD-L1 found nothing but an empty seat, lights flickering and sparks lid. They just had him and he vanished without a sight!

In a fit of rage, RD-L1 let out a roar that their target escaped and failed to complete their leader's orders to eliminate him. Grabbed the remains of the car they wrecked and threw it across, even Tankor was not happy and used his cannon to blast it to smaller pieces.

"Tankor wanted to smash flesh bot!"

"Cool your circuits, both of you." Thrust came forward and calmed them down. "We got the Wheel of Power and the base, that be enough to make her happy. Besides, after that fall he took from that height, I doubt he could do much for himself." When injured he could do nothing, meaning if he somehow gain access to the realms it would take awhile, and they will have the advantage.

_"Gelorum to Thrust, RD-L1 and Tankor, we've detected an energy spike within your location. What is the status of Dr. Tezla."_ They received a live communication from Gelorum

"Thrust here, along with Tankor and RD-L1. Tezla escaped using an emergency transmit of some sort, but by the look of him he got beat real good."

_"As expected, but least we have what we have came for. Return to base for your new assignments and prepare the racing drones for the realms. Our time has finally come."_

They might not have the chance to cause some destruction on the Gem Homeworld, but the racing realms and hunt down the Accelerons for power will make up for it. Least they will share what they find with their allies that interest them for their part of the bargain.

* * *

Falling from a flash of light, Tezla fell a few feet to the ground on his back. Groaning in pain and found himself in a vast desert. Unable to get up with his spine permanently broken, he was helpless and could only crawl his way back to Highway 35. The area he was in was one of the few places without the presence of the Grimm, but by his pain and emotions could draw their attention. No, he can't afford to die, not when the wheel is now in the hands of a threat to the world and not just the Fallen. He should've listened to the others about finding the Wheel of Power and paid the price, but knew at some point it would've been found when knowing a single person like him couldn't control it.

Tezla needed to get himself fixed and medical help, least able to find help, racers who have what it takes to win and most importantly to stop Gelorum. He knew some who could help him, but only few who can be trusted. That is if he can still get in contact with them.

Reaching out to the post sign that had the numbers '35' on it, he turned over and felt pain in his body. Almost loosing consciousness until he sees a shadow hovering above him, at first he thought it to be a creature, a Grimm maybe? Not, it was sphearoid and metallic, observing him and came closer to help him.

"Gig… we must… stop… Gelorum." Groaning in pain and losing conscious before saying his last words to his faithful robot, can't afford to die now when the world is at stake.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, apologies for bring short but thought to make it like a prologue and a beginning of what's going on. The theme song was made by Maxi and like to thank him for the help. As you know from the theme song, not only will the Racers of Hot Wheels be in it but Burners from Motorcity! *audience applauds* I figured, it had such potential and sadly treated bad by Disney it deserved to be remembered and awesome characters. If you have questions or ideas send them on review or pm me on chat.**

**Will be working on the first story arc Ignition soon. Until then see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"This is an emergency broadcast to all viewers reading this fanfiction, there are HIGHLY, Very highly. Deeply classified projects that no one will find." _

_Behind the two agents was a giant box with many signs such as 'STOP SECRET!', 'No cameras!' 'Do not touch!' And 'No secret robot here!'. "Please no flash photography or phones. I mean it!"_

_"Be on a lookout for a masked criminal, or maybe a clown with a red hood. What was his name? Uh… Red Mask?" The agent asked._

_"No, I think he goes by... X, weird, anyway he's one of these several individuals who are wanted. And for the record, we are not secret government agents hiding classified information, especially about aliens and dimension-"_

_"Don't tell them that! That's supposed to be a secret!" The agent slapped him across the arm._

_"Ow! Don't hit me and that hurt!"_

_"Oh, you mean like this?"_

_The two so-called non-secret agents started punching and tackling each other over an argument. Unaware of a strange man in a brown coat slipped past them and taking snapshots of the giant crate, turning to the screen and waves to the viewers before running off._

* * *

_Opening Files: Motorcity_

_Motorcity, formerly known as Detroit is the name for the old Detroit that Detroit Deluxe is built over. Whereas Detroit Deluxe is clean, smooth, and technologically advanced. Motorcity is a colorful, gritty place, filled with graffiti, cars, and life for those who chose to continue living there. With Detroit in near ruin and Kane Corp took over to protect its citizens both above the new city and below from the outside threats. Despite the remains of old Detroit considered now protected from Grimm attacks. There are factions and gangs from both the state and across the country, even the Wildlands tempted to move in to make their territories such as the infamous Duke of Detroit as he calls himself. Kane's partner, Jacob Davidson offered to give those with potential, even allow Huntsmen and heroes permission to enter and hired help to keep the peace for the inhabitants and also protect resources both cities depend on for each other to survive to slowly rebuild the city. It eventually became the city for racers and hunters alike across the world to seek new challenges to test their skills to be one of the best, thus giving it its common nickname "Motorcity"._

_However, over the years there have been certain groups and rival gangs that appeared within the underground city to expand their turfs, business opportunities, and reputations. But not all are so friendly._

_Known Factions:_

_The Duke of Detroit, an uber-rich, uber hammy overlord with an intense love for cars. It has been said by many that the only thing crazier then the Duke of Detroit himself is his temper. Unlike the many, he lives in a palace that was one of the few buildings to have survived the "Fall of Detroit" and declared it as his home for his business empire in the days of the rival gang warfare. He believes that respect is conveyed through actions, and often hires strong huntsmen and racers for a job to do and if they earn his respect._

_The Skylarks, a gang of dealers who provide parts for vehicles and weapons to whoever can pay, especially towards Dust for that matter. The Skylarks remain neutral and known for their style of fashion in tailored suits, but if someone threatens their business, it'd be wise not to mess with them. The leader of the gang is known as Rayon and often an ally and associate with the Burners and other times with Detroit Deluxe rarely._

_The Amazons, an all-female group of racers lead by a Faunus racer named Foxy. Most of the time they can know to chase after bounties of criminals from Motorcity or the Wildlands to keep the peace in their home and for those seeking shelter from the Grimm._

_The Weekend Warriors, a militia group of RV drivers, made up by veterans of the Fall of Detroit and formed by a military officer known as AJ who use militarised vehicles to face off Grimm hordes and warlords who dare to threaten the peace of their city._

_The Electroblades, a gang of hockey players led by Crater, originally known to have been top players until they left the sports for bigger game like hunting Grimm and customized their hockey sticks with Dust for combat, specifically Lightning Dust._

_The Mama's Boys, a small gang Rice Rocket driving bumpkins. May seem as hillbillies but are not to be messed with, the leader of the gang is Junior._

_The recent emergence of a bio-terrorist group known as Terra, while considered eco-friendly bur known for their use of genetically mutated plants with rapid-growth and use for weapons, rumors of attacks in Detroit for devastating the natural environment with the use of chemicals and weaponizing Dust. Although appear human, maybe Faunus and Mobians with them, a small rumor about the true reason they wear gas masks and headbands._

_Whether or not they have any links to Satyra's ideals against humanity for its role in nature is unclear but best to remain cautious._

_Despite its current state, Motorcity is regarded as their home and willing to fight for it to make a better future._

_Close File_

* * *

_GrimmFall_

With the Crom Crisis now ended and things can return the usual state, all the heroes and hunters returned to their daily duties along with the local authorities to clean up the mess. Team REYN, Superboy, Artermis, and Doyle were invited to the Hall of Justice to spend some breather from their assignment and the battle before they would resume the young heroes' training and helping out the Justice Friends. Some of the spies of WHOOP were allowed some time off so the others such as Sam joined them. They were given hotel rooms since the _Stormfly_ was given some mechanical upgrades while they wait to meet the other teams who share similar stories.

In one of the rented rooms, Ross made some tea and sat by the couch to check on the latest news, taking the break while Sam was in the bathroom after having breakfast, something must be up. Finding a news report being broadcasted by Ann Gora herself.

_"With the crisis now averted from the threat of these invaders, the countries of the world now focused on rebuilding the damage caused by the monsters. Unable to get the full story of the results but all we can think of is that another disaster is averted."_

"At least we won't have to worry about another danger to deal with." Ross said, thinking of the Drones, the Cluster, Villains, but one thing that's the major threat is the Fallen and Grimm. He wasn't sure how much the world could handle in a short time or what the future holds for them, huntsmen, heroes and any other force that fights for a common cause need to strengthen their goals to protect as many lives as possible. Taking his glasses off without needing them, but usually when using so much of his Foresight or working could sometimes tire his eyes out a little despite having an excellent vision.

Sam came out of the bathroom and used a towel to dry her face. "Guess they covered the part up about Crom being a god then. Jerry told us the governments agreed to cover it up as some major villain that started out some cult." Telling him before she sat down with him to see the news.

Nodding his head and agreed with her. "Probably a good idea, the last thing we need is people starting to pray to a god that's now dead. But not something we usually run into a lot."

"Don't remind me, me the girls always end up coming across crazy villains since we've been recruited." Sam said.

"Yeah, like the one you were dressed as some gladiator or amazon." Ross mentioned before taking a sip of his cup.

"That I rather forget and not to-" Suddenly stopped and turned to him in shock of hearing about one of her secrets. "How'd you know about that?"

Ross chuckled nervously and dared not wanting to hide stuff from his wife. "Uh... passing rumors?"

But she didn't buy that and knew where he heard it from. "Clover and Alex, wasn't it? Those two can't keep their lips closed." She groans and feels embarrassed to bring it up to her husband.

He smiles and laughs softly before deciding to cheer her up. "Aw, come on, Sam, just part of things we all deal with." Hearing this made her smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Once we got our assignment done, we'll have more time to ourselves for a vacation."

"I got some places in mind for us, just been ages since we took a break. Although might need some help for my parents' anniversary coming up." He was about to respond when they noticed on the TV was none other than Clovis Bray himself being led by police officers. Catching their attention as Sam picked up the remote to turn up the volume.

_"For a more surprising turn of event, Clovis Bray, CEO of the C.B. Corporation has been arrested on multiple charges. Ranging from blackmail, fraud, conspiracy, and use of illegal technologies banned from all member countries of the UN and Huntsmen_ Association." The news shocked the couple to hear about this._ "More to come on the details of the list of illegal activities he and few known associates have been involved. He will be facing trial and charges until further notice. Ann Gora Kats Eye news sighing off."_

"I-I can't believe it. Did I just hear that right?" Sam wasn't sure if she did and known about him being one of the Global Justice's most wanted for years yet couldn't make an arrest without clear evidence, she even once suspected the his company or other business partners were one of those involved in some missions of criminals using advanced tech that shouldn't exist.

"Now there's something you never expected to hear, but if it's true then no doubt the mayor might have a field day about it." Ross thought and wondered if the others heard about it. "Hey, I'm gonna go and check on the others. I'll see you later." Giving her a kiss on the lips before getting his coat.

"Sure, might be a little busy myself so later." Leaving her alone to think of what the future could bring.

* * *

_Motorcity_

Within the section of Motorcity was full of wires and cables hanging loosely from the ceiling, the area was lid up with lights to the remote areas with no signs of civilization or activities, save for the sound of a young man muttering as he held a glow stick to see in the dark.

"Mike, slow down! I-I'm… not so sure about this. Seriously, dude, maybe we should try another way. It's incredibly dangerous"

"Ah, you say that about everything." Responded in a casual manner. Using the glow-stick to brighten the area, revealing two teens walking through the caverns.

Mike Chilton is a teen with average height but tall, with olive complexion with dark brown hair that is slightly longer in the back and long enough bangs for his eyes to peek through. A plain white undershirt tucked into brown boot-cut pants with a black belt and a dark blue jacket with orange accents and Burner emblem on the right sleeve. Mike has been known for his cool-headed personality, reckless but able to think of a way out of a situation. Some of the traits better suited for a leader of a team of racers and huntsmen. The Burners.

"That's because everything you do _is_ dangerous! We're not dealing with some gang here, but an actual. Grimm. Horde!" Chuck protested and dared not raise his voice in fear of them being found. Chuck is the second tallest member of the group but he often slouches. Chuck hides behind his medium length blonde hair but on a few occasions. Chuck has a large sloping nose and freckles. A blue, 3/4 sleeve shirt with the Burner emblem across his chest along with dark blue jeans and mostly white shoes.

If it's one thing he has to be afraid of more then villains, killer robots and gangs. The Grimm would be the top choices, despite being safe in Motorcity, they've somehow able to find their way in. They were vicious creatures with the only sense to destroy anything in their path and terrorize the world throughout history, some say they were the cause of the Fall of Detroit when at the time, construction workers accidentally opened a tunnel and a swarm broke out and plunged the city into chaos and panic.

Detroit Deluxe needed to keep both the upper city and the original it covers safe with the help of Huntsmen and volunteers to keep the peace in Motorcity as much as they can.

The two climb down using a cable that made their way to a naturally formed tunnel, however, they noticed several markings on the walls, which clearly shows it was freshly made.

"Looks like we found our trail. All we have to do is find them, plant the explosives and cut them from their exits and the job is done." Mike thought through the plan before letting go of the rope and landed on his feet, followed by Chuck who was not so sure about this.

"Mike, we don't know what type of Grimm there are, for all we know there could be Geists, Lancers or Centinels."

"That's why we're here to check it out and make sure the people in Motorcity are safe. Remember the motto, Live fast, live free. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here now." Mike wondered through the tunnel with Chuck who brought up a device to show them a 3-dimensional grid of the tunnels they were in.

"Looks like it leads down here. If they reach one of the power cores it would be a disaster and a sector of the city will go dark." Chuck explained.

"Then it's time we give the Grimm a good ol' welcome, Detroit Style." Smiling with confidence and found themselves to an area with old debris of buildings untouched for decades before the fall. "Wow, look at this, this could be a gold mine of parts we could use for our cars and gear."

Mike couldn't agree more and started searching through the place. "And another reason to come here, so we know where to go and dig before someone calls dibs."

Chuck looked through the holo map to see where they were now. "The electro hutch should be right around here. Let's hope it's got the fusion battery we're after."

"Found it!" Mike called out and holds a cylinder-shaped object.

"You gotta be kiddin!" Chuck caught the battery Mike tossed him and relieved it was still working. "I don't believe it!" But whatever he was gonna say was stopped to see a garage full of parts, almost believed they had found the motherload. "Vintage 2072 plasma injector headlim control model mint-in-box 12-point seatbelt!"

"We couldn't have found this many parts if we scavenged for months!" Mike said and couldn't help but get excited about finding not only parts for vehicles but also weapons used by Huntsmen.

"Dude! Think of the times people never thought of to protect cities against Grimm before the Silver Age of Huntsmen was born, or even other corporations began the new technological revolutions!"

_"Mike? Chuck? You got your ears on? It's urgent!" _

A young girl's voice caught their ears and answered. "We read you, Julie. Got the battery!" Mike replied to her through the tablet.

_"Well, you better hurry! We just run into a Geist, the Amazons and the Weekend Warriors are giving a helping hand but picking up more on our location!"_

Before Mike could go further he felt the ground tremor, bursting out of the debris was a giant centipede-like Grimm known as the Centinel spinning their bodies after use of drilling through and stopped to see the two humans and followed by a dozen more all around them.

"Grimm!" Chuck screamed and now terrified.

"Uh, we were just leaving!" Mike told her before cutting off and saw one of them launched towards them with the clicking mandibles but he threw a punch towards it and sent flying back a few feet. However, that won't stop more coming at them. "And now time to test out the upgrades. Chuck, you set the detonators and get that battery out of here!" Mike pulls out a silver skull in his hand, pressed the button with his finger to cause it to transform into an electrical staff with both ends with a sawblade for combat. This was his trusty Spark Staff.

**(The Broken by Youth In Revolt starts)**

The closes lunged forward to attack them, but Mike who remained unfazed ducked and swiped the blades in his hands and spin it to launch a double strike to slice the head off. Grins and charges the staff's electrical charge to once more strike the head in half to finish the job.

Two more screeched and coiled themselves together to attack the two, but the blonde pulled something and threw a canister towards them. "Duck!"

Mike stepped aside as the object was thrown towards the Grimm, within inches, it released a flash that caused them to be suspended in mid-air, giving him the chance to use his Spark Staff to finish them off, throws it like a boomerang to cleave the two through like butter, the staff returned to his hand once he reached out and caught it. However, their moment of victory was shortlived when the debris around them started to shake, revealing more Centinels tunneling through but causing a chain reaction.

"Not good, not good, NOT GGOOODDD!" Chuck panicked and made a run for it along with Mike since the numbers were not on their side. However, the debris falling could do the job of crushing the Grimm if they escape in time. The Centinels chase after them, only a handful of them were able to follow the two through the train cart and avoid the collapse.

"They're after us!" Chuck cried out and grabbed the cable to hoist them up.

"Guess we should leave them a goodbye present." Mike pulled out a remote and pushed a button, flashes of red lights flickered and created a series of miniature explosions that were enough to injure the Grimm and be crushed by the cave in of heavy wires, rocks, and scrap metal.

"Well, that takes care of the pest problem." Mike said with a smile.

"But now we got another!" They climbed out of the hole to jump into a green and black striped muscle car, equipped with four turbine tri-pulsar engines. This was the _Mutt. _The two climbed in and strapped themselves before Mike's staff was retracted back into the silver skull and impeded it to the gear to start up the engines. The debris around them started to give way and large chunks large enough to crush them, but the _Mutt_ was fast enough to evade them, hitting at full speed to drive onto the collapsing platforms, Mike ignored his best friend's screams and focused on getting them out of danger. "Hey buddy, need a way out!"

"I"m trying, bro!" Chuck searched through the scanners to find one. "Ok, there's an access tunnel at 9 o'clock!"

Taking the direction and turned the wheel to make a left turn and leaves the bridge to drive straight on. "You mean the one between the falling buildings?"

Confused what he meant until he sees the two buildings dead ahead, and to be more scared as they were driving straight towards them with the path between them is almost narrow. Chuck screamed while Mike didn't stop until he accelerated towards the pathway to the East Gate. They were in time to find the gate being swarmed by Grimm; Lancers, Centinels and a Geist using the debris of buildings, metal, and rock to make a colossal body. The Geist was fighting off the drivers and defenders firing at it along with the Lancers in the air, it was about to raise the left arm to strike when suddenly the _Mutt_ fired green energy bolts using turbine tri-pulsar engine at it to catch its attention and attacked them.

"Mikey look out!"Chuck wailed when they see a dozen Lancers shooting at them with their stingers. They did not realize this many Grimm but evaded the rain of stingers and blasted each of them within range._ "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LANCERS!" _Chuck knew he was being a little overreacting but never seen this many of a swarm invade their city.

"Well, time to improvise. Guys, you read?"

_"A little busy here!"_ Julie is the female member of the Burners with long, luscious maroon red hair that reaches to her lower back and large almond-shaped eyes. Wearing a green short-sleeve shirt with a dark blue and black-striped vest, a pair of dark green skinny jeans with a black inner lining and a pair of white boots. Riding her car, the _9 Lives, _a modified police cruiser with the color scheme is bright yellow with black stripes running down the sides. The logo is the number nine with cat ears on top. She was being chased by the Lancers closing in on her, avoiding their stingers. But one of them landed on the hood of the car, staring through the windscreen to see her. Julie wasted no time to take care of the problem and pulled a switch. "Sorry, no hitchhikers!" Activating the car's mechanism, a taser was activated and blasted the Lancers with a shockwave.

A Centinel burst out of the walls and chasing after the officers who were escorting the civilians to safety when a white and purple a drove through and blast the head off. Giving them a hand by going turbo to drive onto the walls and release a sonic wave towards the Geist, almost breaking the body it's build but able to stand while the Lancers were destroyed.

The driver of the _Whiptail_'s was Dutch Gordy, the tallest and easily the most recognizable for a classic Afro hairdo. He also has long, lanky limbs and a pronounced chin. He wears brown trousers, black loafers, and a fitted purple t-shirt with orange stripes and the Burner emblem on his chest. His logo is a purple scorpion in a helmet riding a flaming hot rod.

"Alright, R.O.T.H., your turn. Go get 'em, buddy!" Calls out for his loyal helper and assistant he named R.O.T.H., a cube-shaped drone with an eyeball painted along with a green-shaded paint coat and motor engines installed. Ejecting from the rear end and let the remaining Lancers chase after it, not knowing they were flying straight into the laser mounted to the sides and sliced them to pieces.

The final member of the Burners is Texas, the muscle and self-proclaimed bravest and greatest driver of the team. Mixed qualities of Asian descent, tanned skin, and slicked back medium-length black hair. He wears a black and red, race car driver's uniform with red flames decorated on his sleeves and pant-leg and several patches, and an iconic black baseball cap with Burner emblem. It is a six-wheeled race car that is cobbled from the best late 20th-century Italian sports cars.

Mike knew they can't waste any effort on ammo with more Grimm to invade and needed the shield up fast. But with the Geist being a major threat was to be taken care of first and had an idea of finding the white mask. "Guys, I got an idea! Focus on the Geist!" Spinning the wheel to face the Geist and fires multiple shots at it's back, easily drawn its attention and tries to stomp on them.

"Oiyaaa! TEXAS!" Texas activated his car's ability and drove up to its leg and easily took out the exposed arm within the shoulder section.

Taken by surprise and allowed Julie to make her turn to circle around and takes a sniper shot under the mask, it tries to attack her only to find multiple copies around it. She fires a wired cable into the foot section and began tieing around it from getting anywhere, giving Mike the chance for his part. "Going auto!" Jumps out of his car after finding a good place to jump, pulls out his spark staff, climbing up to the Geist's back to the top. The Grimm took notice of his presence and tried to swat him off with the remaining arm but Mike blocked it off with his weapon and taking out the forearm, twirling it in his hands and slides down to grab the mask to meet face-to-face. "You mess with Motorcity, you mess with the Burners."

Thrusts the blade into the space between the mask and the body and using all his strength to force the Grimm out with the electrical surge to do it. Leaving it exposed and vulnerable to attacks. Shooters and snipers take the chance and fired from all directions, along with Mike giving it the upper slash through the chest and head to finish the job.

**(****The Broken by Youth In Revolt ends)**

With the Grimm now defeated and cleared, everyone cheered and applauded to the brave defenders. The rest of the Burners came up to see Mike after finishing off the Grimm.

"Yeah!" Dutch cheered and threw his fist in the air.

"I could've done that." Texas said after doing some karate poses, acting like he was tough but glad it was over. Julie and Dutch chuckled of his response.

Feeling satisfied and with the new charge for the gate, their mission was done. Approaches to the officers of the Deluxe and tossed it to them. "Tell Kane that the infestation is taken care of when you see him. Sorry for coming in late."

"Least the Grimm are taken cared off, thanks cadet." Making their leave to check on the damage while he heads off with his team while getting the gate back up online.

* * *

With the problem now dealt with the Burners returned to their usual hang out and base, Burner's Garage. Everyone was working on fixing their cars and giving some tune-up from the battle. Mike sat by the edge above the garage looking at the skull in his hand and thinking of the Grimm, no matter how strong the fort and protected the city is, the Grimm will still come after them to destroy all Human, Faunus and Mobian alike. They need a way to somehow destroy the Grimm for good so future generations can have better lives without the fear of the horde.

"Hiya, cowboy." Turns to see Julie standing beside him which caught him by surprise. She sat next to him and noticed he was in thought. "Having some thoughts? You know you can talk to us, right?"

Sees her put her hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up. "Yeah, just thinking of stuff that's all." Mike replied and leans back with his arms out to rest.

Julie knew what he was thinking since she spent her time knowing about him for a few months. "If it's about the Grimm, I doubt we'll have problems with them for a while."

"But that's the thing, how long can the city last?" Mike questioned. "I mean, they're the ones that caused the Fall of Detroit decades ago and made the place as it is. They've caused nothing but destruction and death where ever they go." He sighs. "But not just them, it's also new and dangerous foes that pop up like that Crom guy and his army of fanatic monsters hellbent on world domination."

"Well, I guess they'd probably think too big without thinking what to do next if they had succeeded. I mean, think of all the paperwork and complains when running a mighty evil empire! They'd probably last for days" Julie said to make a scared look on her face which made Mike laugh.

"Not a chance, Jules. That'd be the first thing on their list to get rid of before taking the office." Thinking that not all villains were a fan of paperwork and documents to sign as the government officials do.

"It's ready!" They hear an old man's voice and head to the restaurant being run by Jacob Davidson, the Burner's mentor and eldest member of the group to help them out. Although once a top scientist in the early days of Detroit Delux, his cooking skills, however... "Presenting my latest creation, Jacob's seaweed slab." Holds out some sort of molding green slab that jiggles like jelly.

"Uh..." Chuck tries to think of something to get out of tasting one of David's 'unique' cooking experiments.

"Yoh, did we order another robot?" Texas asked someone.

"What? No why?" Dutch asked him.

"Oh, cause there's one hovering behind us." He pointed to the dark blue robot hovering before them which surprised the group.

_"Apologies for the intrusion, but I am looking for Professor Jacob Davidson."_

"Someone called my name? I don't go by professor anymore..." Jacob turned around and went silent the moment he saw the robot. "What are you doing here? Did Tezla sent you?"

"Uh, Jacob? You know this robot?" Dutch noticed the way their mentor-figure was all quiet and with a stern and almost hostile manner towards the robot.

Jacob approached the small robot to give his response. "Look Gig, I don't know what or how you got here, but after everything Tezla he thinks I could come and help him after what he's done?"

_"I understand your trained relations with Dr. Tezla, but this is urgent with the Wheel of Power, Gelorum and the Racing Drones have it." _Gig reasoned to him. The Burners overhearing this became curious about this 'Wheel' that was mentioned.

Jacob was suddenly pale and startled upon the mention of Gelorum. "What? But how?! I thought she was gone for good after the news I heard."

_"There's no time explain, he's in serious trouble and needs your help. If we don't stop her, the Drones will become more powerful then ever."_

Hearing enough of this, Mike came up to speak before they do anything. "Wait a sec, Jacob, what's going on here? What's this wheel of Power?"

"And whose this Gelorum?" Julie added.

Jacob turned to the Burners to answer their question. "Someone whose very dangerous." Sighs and faces Gig. "Alright, but I'm only doing this to stop her. Got it?"

Gig nodded and follows him to climb up to the monster truck. "Hold up! We're coming too."

Jacob heard Mike spoke and tries to stop them. "No, you kids stay here and keep Motorcity safe."

"Look, we got friends who can cover us while we're out. And besides your just one person, how are you gonna stop these drones that seem like a major case of trouble." Mike questioned him and not backing down.

Julie nodded in agreement. "And you need someone to help, the best drivers and hunters for this job."

Gig seems to believe so and had watched them in action against the Grimm. _"I have to agree, their skills and abilities could be a great help with the other racers."_

"You stay out of this, tin can!" Jacob retorted, pointing his finger at him.

"We're going whether you like it or not! Besides, with Texas, you wouldn't last a day out there!" Texas proclaimed, making karate chops and sound effects.

Mike chuckled and smiled. "He's right, Jacob. If you're going, so will the Burners."

Jacob gave a thought and didn't want to put them in danger for what he doesn't know himself, true he's trained many and even his own niece, Charley who now has a team of her own and now was a mentor to the Burners with Mike who was personally trained by Kane himself before assigned to Motorcity. Sighs and knowing he'll regret it since they were not backing down. "Okay, fine. So get your gear and meet me at the Gate in one hour."

The team cheered and thanked him for letting them come along.

* * *

With everything packed and ready to roll out with Gig to providing them the coordinates of Highway 35, the Burners followed Jacob in his _Sasquatch_. Making sure they leave someone they can trust to take care of Motorcity while they were gone.

They all had questions of what was going on and what was Jacob not telling them that is so important to leave in a hurry.

"Hey Foxy, thanks for the help earlier and to take over while we're gone." Mike spoke to Foxy through the communications channel while they were driving through the desert.

_"Least I can do to repay a favor for you guys, so watch your backs. You still owe us a race when you get back."_

Mike gave a soft chuckle and smiles. "Like we ever miss the chance to see whose the best. Anyway, we gotta go. Later." Hangs up and switches to Jacob to join the conversation with the team. "So anything this… Gig character is talking about?"

Chuck was trying to work out the information on the data he received. "To be honest, I have no clue to what thi# so-called Wheel of Power they're on about. Not on any known data on the skynet."

"That's because it's not." Jacob's icon popped up. "What I'm about to say must not be told outside this group. It is only known to the few higher-ups that I can't risk naming. Got it?"

_"Sure."_ Dutch said.

"No problem." Julie agreed_._

"Nothing leaves this conversation!" Mike added.

"No problem." Chuck said.

"Texas?" Jacob spoke towards Texas.

"By my granny's life, now tell us."

"Alright, the Wheel of Power is an ancient artifact that was created by an ancient civilization called the Accelerons."

"Accele-what's a?" Texas asked while keeping up with the drivers.

First time hearing the name, Chuck asked. "Accelerons? Never heard of them."

_"No one has, the information about them had remained a secret to the public."_ Gig's voice was heard being a passenger alongside Jacob to lead._ "The discovery of the wheel was led by Dr. Tezla who uncovered ancient ruins that told about the Accelerons, revealing them to be an extra-terrestrial civilization."_

"WHOA! Hold up a mo! You're saying they found aliens?!" Texas asked and was astonished by the information. "like... little grey dudes?"

"You serious? There are really aliens that came to Earth?" Chuck asked.

_"For sure, I didn't believe it until the Wheel of Power was found not long ago."_ It was Jacob's turn to speak up_. "With incredible knowledge and immense resources of inter-dimensional travel, space, and technologies; this wheel could advance the civilizations of Earth by centuries within decades!"_

"Amazing! Like ending the Grimm crisis?" Dutch asked with increasing interest.

"End disease and hunger?" Julie guessed.

"And super giant robots?!" Texas added, much to everyone's amusement.

"That all sounds too promising, but I'm guessing there's a 'downside' to all this?" Mike brought up and knowing as it seems all good to be true to end all problems, but knowing there was more to it.

_"Indeed, we've learned that the artifact was far too advance for Earth's current level of science to handle it's power after it almost caused nearly every fuse in America to blew up, decided to hide it from the wrong hands."_ Gig explains. _"Many believed it is safer back in the realms, better than in the hands of those who would want to use it for their intentions. Gelorum and the Racing Drones for example who want to use it for destructive purposes, originally built for driving but betrayed their creators and evolved."_

"These robots sound like the movie, Robot Rebel Ranch! Man, that was an awesome movie!" Hearing Texas talk about the movie.

"Oh yeah. Only this is a real thing, Tex." Jacob reminded him.

"But how did you get it if it was so powerful?" Mike asked the robot to find out more about what happened and know about these drones.

_"The relic was in the city of the Accelerons, to achieve it, Dr. Tezla gathered the best racers in the world to take part in the World Race and the winning team is rewarded 5 million if they found it."_

"Wait… seriously? Man! This Tezla guy must be rich!" Mike said.

"Must've been something like the Wacky Races." Julie sounded amazed upon hearing about the World Race.

_"F-F-F-Five... Million...? Five. Million. Big ones?!"_ Texas stuttered and gave a short pause. _"DUDE! If only we knew about it and won, we would've been rich living in a mansion!"_

"Much as we would've but this was taken half a year ago and we had been really busy protecting Motorcity, Texas_._" Dutch pointed out to him.

"No kidding! And he's the CEO of Scrim Corporation, check this out, according to this he once had some working relationships with DexLabs, Fulbright Corporation and even Vist Foundation at a time." Chuck brought up a file and shown it to the others the image of the man shaking hands with scientists and breakthroughs of Dust use and designs of vehicles. "But according to recent news, Dr. Peter Tezla vanished without a trace after his lab was torn apart. Nobody knows, the rumor was it was attacked by Grimm, maybe some rival corporation or a villain for hire."

_"Neither of them, it was the Racing Drones when they made their return and forced into hiding. Months afterward, realizing she would be after the Wheel of Power, Tezla had to retrieve it but failed."_

"And now it's in the hands of Gelorum. If only Tezla said something about this before all of this happened." Jacob thought out loud and frustrated.

"Relax, Jacob, that's why we decided to come along and help out to stop her." Mike said. "So Gig, any other teams coming?"

_"Only two, you'll meet them at a location called Highway 35. Most of them were originally competitors of Dr. Tezla's World Race." _Listening to Gig when they spotted something up ahead, some sort of cube.

* * *

**PHEW! Took me a while to get this chapter done with some spare time, so I apologies for the long delay since I took a break during Christmas and tried to get some action and fight scenes to work out. Originally intended to end the chapter where the burners meet the rest of the teams but leave that out for another chapter. Added some scenes and events that took place right after Crom's defeat. Hope you all enjoyed it and worth the wait, so maybe some help out with the fight scenes or something else if that's fine. Any questions or suggestions for which accelarcharger the Burners should win, leave a review and hope you all had a good Valentine's Day.**

**Oh, and just one more thing. If anyone sees X trying to capture a... uh, very secret cargo that I cannot say... give a heads up, apparently, I heard he's up to something despite his current situation in being 3 places at once... whatever that means. You heard me, X I'm watching you! And the others who are involved with him! No one can get past the best security I have to offer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening Files: Teku_

_The Teku is a team made up of street racers inspired by Japanese Tuner Racers, they are among the fastest ever and was founded by the legendary driver Tone Pasaro, the eldest brother of Nolo and Tiny Pasaro.__ The Teku began a fierce rivalry with the Metal Maniacs and Tone challenged Tork to a race. But tragedy struck when Tone died in a car crash. This infamous event sparked the current bitter rivalry between the two teams. Nolo blames Tork for his death, even going far as to suspect that the Maniacs tampered with Tone's car prior to the race._

_The majority of the team was made up of drivers who participated in the World Race_

_End Files_

_Opening File: Burners_

_The Burners are a group of teenage drivers who protect Motorcity and face against rogue factions and Grimm so people in the remains of Detroit can live better lives and to rebuild the ruins. The team was founded by Mike Chilton, a cadet who was trained personally by Abraham Kane who saw potential in him after he was discovered as a child during the Grimm attack outside Detroit Delux. After Mike was giving the chance to test himself by patrolling a remote sector of Motorcity to help with the demolition of the buildings too fragile to rebuilt but found out it was actually infested with Grimm and alerted his team to get out of the building but was unprepared. But this didn't stop him from saving many lives and destroyed the building with the Grimm before they got out. However, Mike felt an uneasy feeling there be more._

_A growing concern that Detroit wasn't as the safe haven he thought when it almost close to a possible infestation, and Motorcity crawling with criminal factions muscling in, Mike requested his superior and mentor to find a team of his own who know the place then he does. Kane granted permission and he found many with the help of Jacob Davidson in his restaurant, the Mutt Dog. _

_The team Mike personally chose are Chuck, a computer genius who can hack his way with ease. Julie, lives in Detroit Delux and for her ability of duplication and a skilled fighter. Dutch, the engineer and mechanic expert for vehicles and weapons. But also a talented artist. And finally Texas, gunslinging, martial artist and self-proclaimed "secret weapon" of the team._

_End Files_

* * *

TOM walking towards the bridge to switch on the screen. "When making a team, you gotta know the ones you trust, each member brings their unique skills and personality to the team to make it work. It could be for a race, competition, sports, even in a working environment." TOM said and opens up a few files. "Heck, we even have many writers who work together to make this series work and sharing ideas. Like me and SARA, over the years we've become quite the team."

_"As they say. Teamwork makes the dreamwork."_ SARA added.

"You got that right. But sometimes, there's ups and downs, so there's bound to be a snag when being on a team, that's part of working things out."

* * *

Elsewhere in the desert was a group of cars driving towards a huge cube-shaped building made up of concrete that was heavily decaying, although still standing with the large entrance opened for the drivers to pass through

The drivers stopped and parked inside with their tires squealing in the worn out concrete floors, among them were the Metal Maniacs; Wylde, Monkey and Taro. The others were another team of drivers, the Teku.

The first one to walk out of the _Deora II _was a young teen with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He wears a dark blue tank top, a white jacket with blue highlights, all branded with Teku logos. He wears dark blue cargo pants with light blue highlights and white shoes. The second who was the driver of the _Slingshot_ had black, spike top hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes. He wears orange goggles and a blue jumpsuit with various orange _Highlights_ and designs. And finally a young woman brown hair tied into a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and wears red lipstick. She wears a blue Teku jacket with orange shoulder pads with a white shirt under it, and blue pants and heels. She was the driver of the _Chicane._

"Sure let itself go." Taro said to himself.

"Hey, did we expected company?" Monkey asked.

"No, why?" To answer Taro's question they see four cars and a monster truck heading towards them and stopped a few feet. The drivers from both teams had no idea who they were when they see some teens almost their age, maybe younger. But one of them was an old man with long hair climbing down the large car who was easily spotted by the Metal Maniacs. Both teams had the same idea, that they were not the only ones that were recruited by Tezla.

"Hey, ain't that Jacob?" Monkey pointed out.

Wylde nodded and grins. "Your right, but don't know these guys."

The Burners made their way to the Teku and the Maniacs, Mike stepped forward to say something, hoping to make an honest impression on his team. "So, you must be the other drivers, Gig mentioned about other drivers showing up. Names Mike, leader of the Burners." Mike introduced himself and extended his hand out to shake his. "These are my friends, Chuck, Dutch, Texas, and Julie."

"Geez, what a dump." Texas said before being nudged by Dutch in the chest, thinking he might have insulted them. "But uh, reminds me of home. Seriously, it's always hard to keep my bedroom clean no matter what I do."

"Not to worry, this place was what use to be Highway 35 before some bots trashed it." The blonde stepped forward to greet the racers calling themselves the Burners. "Nice to meet ya, names Vert." He reached his hand out to Mike for a handshake, he accepts and grasps each other's hand. "I'm part of the Teku, along with Kurt and Karma."

"You said Gig sent you?" Kurt asked, not showing a friendly vibe like Kurt.

"He's already back to wherever Tezla's hiding." Jacob said and crossed his arms. "I only came because he needed my help to get him out of this mess." He noticed some familiar faces and smiled.

"Good to see ya again." Taro said in a tone of respect.

"Say, Jacob, never thought to see you leave Detroit." Wylde grins. "Them with you?"

Jacob turned to the Burners. "Yep, they tagged along, but they're good. But where's Tork or Porkchop?"

"Eh, Tork had a little... delay with his car and Porkchop was on a job run and won't be back for months." Monkey replied, not sure how to describe the race. "But if those guys are with you, they're ok with the Maniacs by my book."

Karma heard them say about the Burners being from Detroit, she was familiar by its common nickname 'Motorcity' where the best racers dare challenge the top tracks made. This piqued her interest to see what these drivers are like. Stepping out of the shadows to meet them was a man in an orange and brown racing suit with the number 22 on the left breast. He has dark hair in braids and tied back. He greeted Vert with a friendly smile. "Vert. It's been a long time."

"Good to see you again." The two gave a fist pump, Vert was happy to see him.

Monkey had no idea who he was. "Is that Tezla?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not exactly, but I'm guessing you must be one of the other drivers he's called for help."

He nodded in response to Jacob's guess. "My name is Kadeem. Who are you?" He was familiar with some of the drivers but the new team was a mystery to him.

"The one who knows this Tezla guy is Jacob." Mike told him.

"Just a possible junk maniac." The Burners didn't take his comment well of disrespecting Jacob but Wylde spoke up.

"Watch it, Teku. He's the guy who trained Tork and that means he's one of the best. Like me, Monkey and Taro, huh?"

"REAL drivers are Teku."

The two rivals, minus Vert and Monkey seem tense and ready to start a fight. The Burners took notice of this and uncertain about how to approach this situation.

Kadeem chuckles. "Yes, I see how it is."

"Did you get everything straightened out back home?" Kurt asked and patted him on the arm.

Kadeem groaned. "My people will have to wait because this cannot."

Mike nodded and agreed. "After what we've been told about the drones, no doubt about it."

"So, eh." Monkey hated to interrupt, but he was eager to ask something. "If this is so important. It must pay a lot, right?"

All Kadeem could do was chuckle by his question.

Puzzled by his laugh, Monkey again asked him. "Is that a yes?"

"Eh, hate to sound like a noob, but does anyone know where we're supposed to find this Tezla guy?" Julie asked with her hand held up for their attention. Jacob had no idea where since Tezla was very secretive and paranoid about his location, possibly from some people who were after him for his research.

"Not to worry, I know the way." Kadeem nodded. "And will gladly accept the help we can get to stop this menace."

* * *

All three teams followed Kadeem who took the lead, they were fortunate to avoid any Grimm or raiders within the area when they somewhere within the outer reaches of the Wildlands, making it a perfect place to hide from anyone looking for them.

"So Kadeem, you say you know the place he's built?" Jacob asked him through the channel and following him from behind.

"You are correct. Tezla has built a new headquarters where no one can find him." Kadeem drove in his _Krazy 8_ while sharing his knowledge with the drivers through a careful transmission with Chuck's help from being monitored. "Stay behind me and match my speed." Driving into rocky maze formed by the erosion, the pathway was wide enough for some vehicles to pass through. Fortunately Jacob's _Sasquatch _had no problem. Driving through some twist curves, all the drivers didn't slow down and emerged out of the maze, until they came up towards the cliff up ahead.

Chuck was working on his holographic computer with Mike driving. "Ok, something is definitely coming from the centre, whatever it is seems to be blocking the signal when we get closer."

"That's probably it then." Mike said, thinking they must be close and now straight up ahead towards the large cliff. They see Kadeem's car jump and vanished _right_ into the mountain. They followed him in and they found themselves inside the mountain.

"Whoa! Did we just…" Mike couldn't be certain if they just jumped into a wall but felt nothing.

He was not the only one shocked by what happened as Chuck had some idea. "I-I think that was some sort of camouflage he set up for-…holy…crap!"

Mike wasn't sure what he meant until he looked to see what looked like a huge dome-like building, but that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention, a racetrack that looks like something for a roller coaster and Walks out of his car to see more drivers turn up. "Dude, this is just like the Detroit Doom Jump!"

Unknown to Mike, Chuck groaned and feeling his stomach turn of the mention of the Jump.

Vert couldn't help but be excited of what this racetrack would do. "Whoa, check it out!"

"Amazing. " Julie said in awe and wondered how can the car's be able to drive in this structure. Dutch came out of his and followed by R.O.T.H. emerged from the _Whiptail._

The Teku and Maniacs took noticed of the strange robot. "What is that?" Kurt pointed out to the green robot.

"Uh? Oh, R.O.T.H., sorry he's with us and my assistant." Dutch explained, receiving a few bleeps

Then out of nowhere a large holographic image of a head, Jacob knew all to well who it was, Peter Tezla_. "Welcome to the Acceledrome_." The hologram of Teza greeted them.

_"_Uh, weren't there suppose to be three of the Maniacs?" They hear Dutch and notice they were indeed missing someone.

* * *

"Hello?" A nervous voice echoed through out the cavern.

The one who didn't follow was Monkey when he stopped right at the cliff after thinking it was a dead end, but instead of seeing possible debris or explosions by the crashed cars that drove passed him, each and every one of them jumped right into the wall like it wasn't even there.

"Is anybody..." Monkey gulped nervously.

* * *

The drivers gathered to listen to what the message from Tezla had to say. "Gelorum_ and her drones have the Wheel of Power. Before the Wheel was taken, I discovered that it's more than just a source of power. It's the key to something much bigger than Highway 35. Countless new tracks, in unique new worlds that I call... The Racing Realms."_

Absorbing the knowledge he found, unable to believe there many worlds bigger then they thought. For some who competed in Highway 35, this was a new level to them.

* * *

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Monkey returned to his car and went in reverse as far as he could to make the jump. He knew it was crazy but kept on thinking about the big pay for this. Switching to first and accelerating to the cliff, when the wheels were off the ground he cried out and covered his eyes with his arm as he raced through the air. It was most fortunate luck the _Rollin' Thunder _made with a thud and made the tires squeal to pull the breaks before the other drivers.

_"Reaching the end of Highway 35 was only the first step mapped out for us by the Accelerons."_

''Did I miss anything?'' Monkey asked, all the drivers looked back to him in curiosity and resume listening to the rest of Tezla's speech.

_"The journey of discovery begins here."_ With the end of the transmission, the Wheel of Power took place. With that, everyone took their seats within the conference room to discuss what to do.

Karma looked at both the wheel and the smaller version suspended from the table. Decided to break the silence since everyone wasn't gonna say anything. "So, which one is the Wheel of Power?"

"Neither, both of them are hologram, down to the schematics." Jacob confirmed after doing some research on the data.

"Exact three-dimensional recreations." A young Hawaiian woman with dark brown hair, dark brown lipstick, brown eyes and earrings. Wearing a light blue tanktop with gray-ish blue overalls and blue shoes. She wears light blue arm guards and an armband on her right arm.

"Lani!" Vert cried out with excitment. "Aw, it's good to see another Wave Ripper!"

"I'm not driving, Vert." Lani responded. "I've been helping Tezla in the AcceleraDrome." Turns to see Jacob. "I was told that you were reluctant to come but glad to have extra help, Professor Davidson."

Jacob responded with a soft chuckle. "Please, call me Jacob. Haven't gone by that in years."

She nodded but then folded her arms to see Taro. "You I can understand, but… he didn't tell me who else was coming."

Judging by the sharp tone of her voice directly at Taro, the Burners believe there must've been some history between them and not in a good way.

_"While studying the Wheel, Dr. Tezla recorded the unique pattern of it's wavelengths and vibrations." __Gig reports about the wheel until Wylde cuts him off._

"Yeah, yeah, scrap the lecture Gig. We're here to race." The wolf Faunus gave no interest to what he had to say with his hands up behind his head and feet on the table. All that matter to him was the race itself.

_"_The holographic image resonates with the same emanations of the actual Wheel of Power."__

"Is he speaking English? He's speaking English, right?" Monkey asked, pointing his thumb up to the robot.

"_In a very real sense, the image IS the Wheel."_ Gig exclaimed..

Chuck listened carefully and was quiet during the time until he got what Gig was talking about. "So… that means the wheel has the power to open up and connect with these Racing Realms?"

_"Exactly."_ Gig responded to his question. "_And that Gelorum's racing drones have been entering them."_

"So then, how many realms have been opened before we came?" Dutch asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. We must reach the end of the next Realm before the racing drones." Kadeem said.

The Burners and most of the drivers seem to agree, but Kurt didn't seem so open to the idea. "Why should we? Last time it was to get the Wheel for Tezla. What's the doctor want now?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes on him. "Look kid, I don't trust him either, but we got no choice right now if we got to stop Gelorum."

_"Jacob is correct." _Gig said_. "__The drones have already accessed several Racing Realms. __Dr. Tezla believes that with each new Realm, they become more powerful."_

"Whatever is at the end of the Racing Realms must be even more powerful." Kadeem cautioned and gripped his fist_._

"Well if it's that powerful, it must be worth a lot of money!" Monkey said with the thought of a big payday. "Right?"

"Hey, yeah! I heard the winner of the World Race won 5 million!" Texas said after he remembered about what the robot told them.

Monkey turned to Texas if he heard him right. "Wait, serious?! Oh, man! It must be really big!" Both gave each other a high five.

Kadeem once again laughed which caught Monkey and Texas by surprise and confused over what he was laughing about this time. "Why is he laughing..."

"Maybe you said something funny."

_"Now more than ever, the best drivers and hunters are needed." _Gig pointed out to the drivers for their skills and abilities needed for the task ahead.

"It's moving." Taro said pointing towards the giant wheel now splitting into three, turning and spinning. The alarm blares and catches everyone's attention to see the Wheel active.

" A new realm is about to open." Lani exclaimed.

The excited Wylde sees this and grins. "Alright, come on. Let's go!" The Metal Maniacs didn't waste time to run through the door.

"We need Nitrox." Vert said with a grin.

Julie heard him and asked. "Nitrox?"

Lani grins at the Burners for what it can do. "Youll find out."

First time hearing what this Nitrox is but didn't have time, they had a race to win and beat the Drones. Gearing up for the race as fast as they can, the Burners allowed Lani to load up the fuel to help them complete the race with Dutch's help.

"So, Uh, what's this stuff do exactly?" Dutch was curious to see what makes this Nitrox so special.

Monkey heard him as he carried a canister in his hands and turned to Taro who was working on his car. "Yeah, that's what I was wondering?"

"You'll see."

The first ring stops as a sign that the wheel has chosen the next Realm for the drivers and slowly the second stopped spinning. The Burners get into their cars ready and hear Jacob call for them.

"I'll stay behind in case something comes up, you kids be careful. We don't have any ideas what could happen in there."

Mike nodded and took his word if advice. "Got it, well keep the channels up should we need anything."

"Heads up, the last ring is about to stop." Chuck sees the final ring stop and the portal opens.

"The Racing Realm, is open!" Gig called out to the drivers.

"Oh yeah! Time to show them bots what Texas is made off!" Texas leaps into his Stronghorn, ready to win and kick some metal butt.

All the drivers were in their cars and immediately hit the acceleration, driving straight to the track set up for them. Each car that passes the starting point was suddenly giving a boost of speed so fast the drivers were thrown back against their seats.

"Least we know what the track is for!" Chuck said.

_"You must be going 300 miles per hour when you reach the Wheel."_

Hearing Kadeem's voice through the radio surprised them, by that speed it be impossible without propellers or something to push the car past its limit.

"I wish somebody would tell us how much we're getting paid." Monkey muttered to himself.

When they reached the end, they gained another boost before they flew straight into the portal and disappeared.

Jacob witnessed the event and was amazed. "Incredible." But noticing a look in the young brunette's face that tells something was troubling her. "Something the matter, kid?"

Lani sighed and shook her head when she heard him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

_"Computers don't have feelings." _Gig stated when he joined them.

"We should have told them." Said Lani. "Everything."

Jacob overheard her and wasn't sure what she meant. "What? What was it you didn't tell them?" But then noticed a timer counting down from an hour. Uncertain what it was for, but then suddenly sharing a very bad feeling that he's already gotten his answer.

* * *

**And here we are the third chapter drivers now enter the first realm, who knows whats in store for them for the Storm Realm. But which Vehicon will they face? ilo leave that to you, *laughs evily* man need to work on that. Ideas and suggestions are open! **

**Nightmaster: ah yes, a mystery of if kane is hiding somethung or the same villain as his canon version, i have something in mind for him. but safely assured the Grey Agency has nothing in this, otherwise we be seeingg sime trouble after what they did in the park and attemoted to control a god.  
**

**LM: man, X doesnt give ya a break, even when stuck in three dimensions isn't enough. nit ti worry, the ribot i have safeky is in-whoops! almost gave it away!**

**M****erendinoemiliano: thank you! and plenty more where that came from!**

**CTR: hmm, something from Halo? hmm, interesting**

**Zeroth: thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are all looking after yourselves and avoiding the pandemic breakout that's sweeping across the globe, never thought something like this could happen in our lifetimes. My hopes and prays to all those who to stay safe and hope the people working in the hospitals and labs come up with a vaccine. Anyway, least gives move time for me to work on my stories and illustrations but sadly unable to find work thanks to this virus. Just hope it doesn't last long until it is safe enough**

* * *

_Opening Files: Wheel of Power_

_The Wheel of Power is a device created by the Accelerons as a device to open a portal to pocket dimensions called Racing Realms for drivers to compete, to open a gateway the Wheel was designed with three rings and various symbols on the outer rings._

_Its existence was first researchers after digging up ruins from an unknown location as a possible clue to the Connected Era until Dr. Peter Tezla discovered it's origins not from Earth and located in another world, but to get there they recruited many racers with unique skills and professional racing from across the world to take part in the event known as Highway 35, or simply as the World Race. But over the course of the races, Tezla discovered he was not the only one. Gelorum, the head of the mysterious group called the CLYP Agency were after the wheel as well using one of their own._

_A young driver named Vert Wheeler retrieved it after winning the World Race to compete in the last trial located in Hotwheels City, but Tezla discovered the immense power the Wheel possesses was too dangerous to channel it for personal use. Fearing other more dangerous individuals and factions would come after it such as Robotnik, the Grey Agency, even the Fallen should it fall into their hands to dominate the Earth. Gelorum and her forces were defeated and the wheel was returned to the Hotwheels City._

_But despite the time of peace, Gelorum returned and stole the Wheel to be use as a portal to enter the Racing Realms, but Tezla managed to create a holographic copy that resonates the same frequencies of the actual Wheel of Power to stop the Racing Drones and their plans to invade the world of the Accelerons._

* * *

**Storm Realm**

Once all the drivers had entered through the portal they would find themselves no longer on Earth or even in the same dimension. But they would to find themselves someplace high in the sky… without a track.

Wylde was among the first and panicked when he couldn't find a track anywhere to land while falling. "AHHH! THERE'S NO TACK!"

More cars follow and find themselves in the same situation.

Chuck was screaming and terrified that this could be the end of the road for him. "NO WAY! NO WAY! T-T-THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" Even Mike was surprised and tried to stay calm.

"This can't be the end for Texas!" Texas was freaked out.

The cars fall through the blackened skies as thunder echoed and lightning flashed. But soon they see the beginning of the track and made a landing, hitting the brakes or fought to keep themselves on the road to avoid collision or fall off to an endless void. But they were able regain control of their cars and accelerated to catch up to Wylde and Kadeem who were the first to land. Julie looked around and was blown aware of where they were.

"Whoa… is this… for real?" Julie asked herself.

_"Believe, kid. We're in another dimension."_ She heard the male driver's voice, Kurt she thought. _"Not sure what to expect but keep yourself from falling off the track." _

"No need to tell me twice." As if she wanted to fall straight off the track, decided to follow him and the other driver since he seems to be experienced with this sort of thing. Following behind her were the rest of the Burners, Teku and the Maniacs behind them.

As all the racers landed safely on the track, Monkey was the last to follow. "There has to be a track. There has to be a track." As if his prayers were answered and made a rough landing, spinning around before regaining control of his vehicle to catch up with everyone.

"This is amazing!" Dutch said and pondered how the road was suspended in the air.

_"Does anyone know what's holding the track up?"_ he hears Kadeem brought up a question that raised a good point. Began to notice the pillars at both sides, suspended from each other and the tracks. Could they have been built by the Accelerons?

_"Hey, guys any Burners ok?"_ Dutch hears Mike on the channel with his face lid up.

"Dutch here, I'm in one piece."

_"Man, that was freakin close, but awesome!" _Texas exclaimed.

_"I'm ok, guy. Just up ahead with the Teku." _Julie reported.

_"Ok, so we're all in some other dimension, so all we gotta do is try to complete this track in one piece." _Mike gave his team an advice.

"Roger that. Ok, R.O.T.H., let's show them what we Burners are made off." Dutch told his robotic assistant who responded in high pitch beeps.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Acceleradrome, Jacob, Lani, and Gig were able to receive a picture from one of the drivers.

_"The camera on Kadeem's car is transmitting."_ Gig informed them.

Lani was relieved to hear it as well as Jacob. "Good, we should have radio contact too."

"See if you can get a link with them, no telling what could happen." Jacob let her do her thing to establish communications with the drivers, worried for the Burners if these Racing Drones he heard about will make their appearance.

* * *

The drivers drove across the curve, leading them to a large column of storm clouds, fog and lightning with a purple glow within the center of the storm. The track they find swirls around and accelerated down the road.

"OH, MAN!" Vert couldn't help but get excited. "This is WAY cooler then Highway 35!"

Mike didn't believe what he was seeing and could not find the words to describe it. "Chuck, you seeing this?"

"I do and can't believe it, nothing like this could natural!" Chuck couldn't think of how the twister can remain in one place for the road as he tries to think of a rational explanation.

"No way could the Duke ever believe this, imagine the look on his royal face." Mike grinned until he suddenly hears Jacob trying to call them. This was unlike anything back in Motorcity or anything on Earth could ever have. He had to give these Accelerons some credit for making this for the racers.

_"Guys… can you.. here me?"_

The boys could hear Jacob but barely since they entered the realm but seem to be getting a link back home. "We read ya, Jacob. But barely."

"No casualties so far. The storm must be messing with the transmission." Chuck thought.

_"Good. But listen, be careful and if you can't reach the finish line, you be trapped there forever!"_

Hearing his warning they fear it would be something like that, Chuck had a feeling something bad would happen.

"Well then, we better make sure everyone gets through. Chuck, see if you find out how far we have to get there." Mike said.

"Oh, it." Didn't waste time on his keyboard to get a diagram, both hoping to get out of the realm in one piece.

Julie's icon popped up before them. _"Just a little heads up, there's a big vertical loop that goes straight down, better accelerating__."_

Straight ahead they can indeed see the track ascend and curve straight downwards. Mike tightened his grip on the steering wheel and switched the Four turbine Tri-pulsar engines and the Mag Wheels to take on the loop. "Now this is a whole new level of racing." Chuck didn't show any doubt and knew his friend would take this on, keeping his seatbelt fastened for the loop but if Mike can keep accelerating without hitting the breaks they should reach the bottom without problems, knowing he'd try to win the race to catch up to Taro and Kadeem who were in the lead. The drivers reach the top of the loop and now straight down.

_"YEEEEEHHHAAAA!"_ Texas cheer could be heard as he was having the time of his life.

"Keep accelerating Karma! The aerodynamics of the car will hold you to the track!" Kurt instructed his fellow driver while she was right behind him.

Karma somehow didn't seem bothered and shrugged her shoulders when she clearly had it figured. "Yeah, I got it." Then remembered the female driver with them and see how she was doing and seems to be very skilled to keep up with this type of track. The Burners saw this as an easy task when they used their cars' equipment

Dutch had no trouble when he activated the Mag Wheels to prevent himself from falling.

"_Check out this VERTICAAALLLL!" _Vert exclaimed while accelerating and having so much fun.

For Monkey, he was overwhelmed and couldn't take much more of it. "Oh my goodness." Hitting the breaks which were a bad choice considering his position, causing the car to stop and lose balance, with the loss of speed his car would fall from the track as it begins to spin. Panicked and tried to get his car to land in one piece when he hears a voice through the channels.

_"Can anyone hear me? It's Lani. What's the situation?"_

* * *

_"Whatever this dude is paying us is not enough!"_ They hear Monkey's voice and in a state of panic.

"Who said anything about being paid?" Gig asked.

_"NOOOO!" _The panicked scream was so loud both Lani and Jacob pulled the speaker away from her ear. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to mention it when they were already in a situation.

"Guess he didn't take that well." As if he'd need more problems.

* * *

The drivers made it to the bottom of the track, while Monkey's car made a loop until it safely landed back on all four wheels, much to his relief after opening his eyes and resume his driving to catch up with the others. "Ha, these tracks aren't so tough." Thinking it was going to be easier than he thought when the lightening started to appear and struck the tracks, including his car within a few feet, trying to avoid the lightning strikes as he can.

He was not the only one when all the drivers started noticing the change of atmosphere as the lightning struck the pillars, transmitting between each other and catch the drivers off guard when they strike without warning.

"Now we know what them pillars are for!" Dutch shared with the others and swayed his _Whiptail_m, he can tell R.O.T.H. was scared by the high pitched sound he was making but didn't want to be hit by one of those and accelerated as fast as he can to outrun them. "Hang on, buddy!"

Julie began to realize what the pillars are for as well and needed to stay clear from them as possible, but suddenly the three of them were almost struck by an unsuspecting bolt. Both she and Karma avoided safely, but Kurt's car took a hit and twirled to the side. This realm clearly has some tricks to pull on them. "Hey, should we help your friend?" Contacted the Teku driver.

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just focus on keeping yourself from being hit by the lightning too." _Karma replied, taking her word to as he didn't fall off the track which was reasonable. But Julie had to look out for herself in this situation or get hit also.

Kurt recovered easily and couldn't believe how he was so distracted by the storm that one bolt of lightning hit his car, the windscreen shattered and the meters going haywire. He was lucky to stop the car before anything else could've happened, but frustrated that he lost his place with all the other drivers passed by him. In anger, he slammed his fist down and grunted while trying to get the car running again.

But none of them were aware of another surprise install for them.

* * *

A black colored probe suspended in the middle of the air found a pair of drivers zoomed past, enhancing the image to get a closer look and transmitting live feeds back to the Racing Drones.

Within the headquarters, the Vehicon General Strika notice the feeds. "Gelorum, One of our probes have found unknown drivers in the Storm Realm."

"Show me." Gelorum approached her and seeing the footage herself, indeed there were several drivers, registering from the scans as Human and Faunus, they may have been recruited by Tezla. She knew for certain he would make his move for some time now after his failed attempt to retrieve the Wheel of Power. Bringing up two more screens to Racing Drone Commander, and Jetstorm.

_"Yes, Gelorum." _The Commander spoke.

_"You called?" _Jetstorm answered her call.

"There are Human and Faunus drivers. Destroy them." Giving her command to the drones to obey.

* * *

_"Understood."_ The RD-L1 obeyed when leading a squad of drones with him forming a line, bearing the green visor as the drone broke off and made a 180 spin to make the opposite direction, driving straight to the fog. Bringing out a small silver chip with four dots. Once inserted into the slot, it began to glow along with the entire car before it vanished from one part of the track to the other. Immediately detecting the humans and a Faunus up ahead and began to engage them in combat. The Drone adjusted a lever to change the car's design with armor

The racers that were its targets were Wylde, Kadeem, and Taro who were unaware of what would happen with the thick fog around them, but it was too late when the Drone locked on to them and fired the plow.

Kadeem looked up ahead and was the first to react. _"LOOK OUT!" _Tries to clear the path but was too late when he pulled the breaks and steered to the left, but for Wylde, his _Spine Buster_ took the blow by the Drone's vehicle, flipped in the air and made a rough land on the track, barely halfway off track. Taro continued accelerating through the track to catch up to the two, only to his shock to find a black and green car coming right at him with no intention of stopping. He immediately turned the wheel and just managed to avoid a collision course, swerving to the side and hitting the pillar. Although he only had a bruised head, Taro growled in frustration towards the Drone.

With its work done, the drone pulled the lever back and deactivated the power.

* * *

Not sure what happened as it was so fast for them to noticed. "Kadeem? What happened?" Jacob asked him.

_"The Racing Drones are here."_

* * *

"Where? I don't see any-" Before Monkey could finish his sentence, a Drone drove past him and now sees it. "Drones!"

The rest of the Drones zoomed ahead of the end of the track to make a jump over the gap but one of the drones cars was struck by lightning and blew up. Kadeem caught up to them and managed to overjump the last one "Maybe I'll draft with you for a while!" He proclaimed and ready to take them on.

Dutch and Texas reunited through the tracks and keeping a lookout for the drones. "Ok, we need to watch out for them Drones, Texas. Can't risk getting separated while we try to regroup with the others."

"You bet." Texas nodded but then noticed several objects in the sky. "What the..."

What he and Dutch were unaware was a squadron of Aero Drones under the command of the Vehicon General Jetstorm, scanning the tracks until he picked up two cars. "Well looky here!" Jetstorm said with a western accent. "Time to see what them city folk are made off."

By his command, all the Aero Drones followed and swooped in towards the two Burners.

"Incomin!" Texas warned Dutch and both pulled the brakes before they were almost hit by a shower of plasma bolts and the jets swooped past them. Neither were unaware of what just happened nor were told about any Jets. "Eat metal, ya bucket of bolts!" Decided to give them the _Stronghorn_'s Lazer Bolters, firing from the rear end. But the jets were too fast for him to keep up, especially the leader.

"Texas, I think they could be of the drones!" Dutch warned him and unable to tell if they were.

"If they are, we'll have no probs smashing them dumb bots."

"Like one behind you?"

The two looked over their windows to see a jet suspended from the track using the jet propulsions to maintain stability. Up close they noticed it had like an avian design and blue. "I've been itching for a slaughter! Jetstorm, afterburn!" What they saw next was unexpected as the jet began to transform into a bipedal machine, the same for the others too that surrounded them with their arms held up with blasters mounted on them.

Dutch didn't want to get captured or destroyed alongside his friends, but thinking fast to escape them. "Sorry, we can't stick around but maybe some music to cheer you up!" Activates the Sonic Spitter to blast them with a sound wave from the speakers. Catching the Vehicons off-guard but some including Jetstorm managed to make a distance while two were caught in the waves short-circuited. "Texas, move it!" Hitting the acceleration to make a run for it for both the Burners.

"Wow! Did you see that? Those robots transformed from planes into robots!" Texas exclaimed.

"I did, we gotta warn the others. They didn't say anything about flying drones." Dutch said and wondered what else these things could do.

Jetstorm watches them from a distance and didn't seem all annoyed that they escaped, it just made him excited. "I love it when the prey makes a run, makes the hunt more exciting." Turned around to his drones. "Let's go! Its hunting season on all drivers! Jetstorm, afterburn!" The Vehicons changed back into their jet forms and took off to find more of the drivers. Transmitting his orders to all drones in the race to hunt and destroy any racer they see.

* * *

_"Guys, this is Dutch. We got a problem!"_

_"No kiddin'! Not only do they fly like jets but they can transform!"_

Mike and Chuck shared a surprised look before responding back. "Wait, they can transform?"

"Oh, man." Chuck shook his head. "We gotta tell the others, they need to know!"

Mike agreed and tried to establish contact with the other drivers and the Accelerdrome. "This is Mike of the Burners, just a heads up about more drones, only they can fly."

_"Fly? What do you mean?"_ Lani spoke through. _"Can you give some more details?"_

Before they could do that, one of the aero drones swooped passed the drivers and made a loop to alter it's course back to them, firing blue bolts of energy at the _Mutt_. "Gonna have to get back to you on that!" Chuck panicked as Mike twisted the wheel to evade the drone's bolts and the wings, staying on course while trying to avoid the lightning and the aero drone on to them, but was joined by another to swarm in to blast them. "Man, these bots are fast."

"Uh, Mike? " He noticed Chuck pointed his finger out to see a group of cars by Kadeem's descriptions. "Think they brought more friends!"

"Well, guess we should give them a warm welcome, huh?" Mike said in a casual manner and activated the _Mutt'_s weapon system, using the Blastosaurus to shoot the fast-moving Racing Drones when they were unprepared for what he had. One survived until Mike turned to the side to slip passed and spun halfway around to shoot the wheels off and the coming aero drones by taking out the wing to knock the other. "Guess they weren't so tough." As if he was tempting for a challenge, well there would be more drones on the way as a whole squadron of them locked on to them.

"Really? Like you had to say that?!" Chuck questioned if he just had to jinx them. "Mike, we can't fight them all! Let alone stay in one place if we get hit by lightning!"

"Yeah, good point." Taking the wiser move as to perhaps regroup with the others, shifting the gears to pull out and hit the acceleration to make some distance from them as possible.

_"Mike! Chuck! It's Jacob!" _Hearing Jacob once more to speak. _"Listen! This is urgent don't fight the drones! Just get out of the race as fast as you can!"_

"No need, Jacob. Seems we might have ticked them off a little." Mike said.

"A _little?!_" Chuck exclaimed.

_"That's the least of your worries, Mike, you can't stay in one place for long, the portal only opens for an hour, you have less than half an hour to get out or you'll be trapped in there forever!"_

"Wait, what? Why bring this up now?" But thinking back earlier they did had less time to prepare for this when the wheel activated so maybe not entirely Jacob's fault or Lani's.

_"We were unprepared, but you have to warn the others and get out of there as fast as possible. What out for the Racing Drones." _Lani advised them.

"Ok, but don't worry about getting there on time. This should be a piece of cake." Chuck gave a soft whimper but didn't doubt his best friend's confidence, but getting out of the realm in one piece was another thing. "Chuck, keep a lookout for them Drones, can't afford any more distractions."

"On it."

* * *

The rest of the Racing Drones remained in an orderly line through the race track, but they were followed by Kadeem gaining on them. He heard the Burners' warning and being the first time hearing about drones can change form. Perhaps this is one of the new powers they must have gained after completing the realms before the racers arrived, and he was not going to let them win this time. Following them to the gap up ahead and could make it at the right speed. But he noticed he was being followed by a blue jet just like the one the Burners described, it flew past him and straight to the gap. The Aero Drone changed form and waited for the drones to pass and blast the human to pieces. The Drones successfully made it to the other end and the Vehicon drone started blasting away, but to Kadeem's luck both the Vehicon and one of Racing Drones were both unexpectedly caught by the lightning and exploded. Giving the human the chance and jumped over the last drone and took its place.

"Maybe I'll draft with _you _for a while!"

* * *

Driving through the fog, the RD-L1 discovers a large construct with wheels and an engine from the rear end, making a 180 turn to reverse and enter the transport vehicle. Once the vehicle was secured to the pod, it started to vibrate when activated and wheels spinning before accelerating faster than the blink of an eye. Driving to the end of its destination, the large vehicle stopped and the Drone was released to resume at normal speed to catch another driver in range.

Wylde struggled to get the _Spinebuster _going again when he sees the _Rollin' Thunder_ and a Drone car drove past him, then another, a purple car belonging to one of the Burners. Frustrated and tried to turn the engines on when he finally succeeded and resume the race.

The drone was coming in closer to Monkey, charging up its weapon to fire a green electrical sphere to the target. Monkey looked at the mirror gasped, so he hit the peddle to drive faster and hoping to outrun it. But the sphere was too fast and blasted the _Rollin' Thunder_ to pieces. The only thing intact was Monkey in his driver's seat, he was relieved to have survived it. "Eh, that wasn't so bad."

But his luck seems to have run out as another vehicle from a distance closing in fast, unable to get the seatbelt unfastened and tried to clear the way. "Wish Porkchop was here." He mumbled until three cars drove passed. He was fortunate to be caught by the _Spinebuster._

Wylde drove so fast he didn't know what was causing his car to lose some speed until he looked out the window to find Monkey by the side, still strapped to the chair. Much as he was annoyed but Monkey was still a Maniac. "Climb in!"

"Slow down!" Monkey cried out when he noticed the _Whiptail_ by the opposite side and the_ Stronghorn _behind him.

"Your seat's causing too much drag! I'm gonna scrape you off!" Wylde advised him.

"What?! Wait!" Didn't want to be run over with another car behind him, as he desperately tries to get the belt unfastened, he was suddenly assisted by a green robot with extended limbs and an eyeball painted. At first, the Maniac was startled until it helped unfastened the seatbelt and helped him climb safely into the _Spinebuster_'s window. "Uh, thanks." Least he could do was show the bot the gratitude of helping him, received a thumb up and a couple of beeps before it returned to the rear end of the _Whiptail._ Monkey sat behind Kurt with the space behind him.

"Hey, how you doin', Wylde?" Asking the shades wearing Faunus despite that he almost got him run over.

With the maniac safely in, Dutch almost thought they'd caused a brutal accident, but thankfully averted. "Texas, we better stick close and watch out for more of them Drones. Keep your eyes peeled for them."

_"No prob from me. My eyes are always peeled, even in my sleep!"_

* * *

Meanwhile Vert was determined to show the Racing Drones who's the fastest driver, confident he'll win just like he won in the Highway 35 World Race and will win in this realm. Able to move to the side both human and machine to meet face-to-face from their cars before the Drone rammed to the _Deora II_ in an attempt to throw him off the track. The blonde almost lost control but was fortunate to keep the wheels going to slow down and catch up to the drone for a little payback. "No way."

Trying to ram the Racing Drone's car to make the machine lose its speed, but the drone predicted his move and steered to the other side of the car at the mirror a familiar green 70's muscle car was catching up from behind. Was relieved to see a familiar face and maybe some help.

"Need_ a hand?"_ He hears Mike and grins.

"Nah, I got this. But stay close, it can't go anywhere if we corner it." Much as he didn't mind but feeling he's got it in the bag.

But neither of the humans were aware of the RD-L1 pulled out a different chip with a curved line. When Vert was about to make another effort and this time to throw the drone off the road, the black and green car was engulfed in an ocean green light and vanished just before Vert could even touch it.

Mike had no idea what just happened, shook his head and blinked. "Whoa! What the... did you just see that?"

"I did and I don't believe it!" Even Chuck almost jumped out of his seat and saw no sign of the drone but realised what was going to happen. "Oh, man! Vert Pull back!"

But he was too fast to pull away in time, unable to maintain a balance and the car fell over from the edge.

"Vert!" Mike cried out and drove to the side, pulled the breaks to jump out of his car to rush over along with Chuck.

But Vert was lucky to make a soft landing when he hit the vertical jets under the car and landed on another track below them. Both sighed and were relieved to see he was ok.

"Man, that was a close one." Mike chuckled until he sees the drone car reappear exactly where it was and drove off.

"Ok, Mike, we may live in a dangerous and crazy world, but that just adds to a growing list of impossible things." Chuck said.

"Yeah, but what was that." Mike wasn't sure, but how it did that was almost like a Semblance but different somehow. Not want to waste time and climbed back in to contact Vert. "Vert, come in. It's Mike and Chuck, you ok?"

_"I'm fine, nothing broken. But did you guys see that?"_

"We did. Think that might be what Gig was telling us about. You think you can catch up in time?" Mike asked him.

"There's a faster way down there if you can keep going. Just watch out for any more of them bots." Chuck explained, sending the fastest route to Vert's tablet.

_"Thanks, let's just finish this race and win this race." _ Vert said with determination and both drivers went on their separate paths to reach the finish line.

* * *

Kadeem was racing in the platoon of drones and managed to stay in position, but the drone behind him was preparing to lock on to the _Krazy 8_ to fire, within range the drone pressed a button on the steering wheel and fired the electrical blast.

But Kadeem reacted fast and saw it coming towards him. "I don't think so!" He swerved to the left and let the other drone in front of him take the blast, throwing it off the racetrack. He was lucky, but was still one human against many drones not sure what they would do next.

The drone prepared to make a second attempt to blast him, but out of nowhere came Taro ramming into the drone, causing it to steer out of control and the blast hit one of the pillars instead. This surprised Kadeem as to wonder what happened until he sees Taro's car, the _'70 Plymouth Road Runner. _"Good, Taro! We can take on these drones together!"

However, Taro had other ideas and didn't plan on staying around. "I'm gonna pass you." He blunted in a nonchalant tone.

Kadeem watched him and was frustrated, he had no idea that this was more than just winning. Seeing what the Racing Drones can do proved they are more powerful and only united can the racers defeat them.

But more drones came upon them, one of them being the lieutenant of the drones. _"General Jetstorm, we are approaching the two humans in the lead."_

_"Don't let them get to the finish line. Slaughter them!" _

_"Understrood."_ The RD-L1 complied and gave the command to one of the drones for a plan. _"Engage grappling hook."_ Obeying the command to fight a hook, and attached itself onto the _Krazy 8._ Kadeem had no idea what was going on until the drone that latched itself to him was thrown off the track by the lieutenant, taking him along with it.

Kadeem immediately pressed a button to launch a parachute before he could fall any further, snapping the cable off and the drone to plummet to oblivion. The RD-L1 drove to the edge.

* * *

Using the map Chuck send him, Vert didn't have any trouble at all and was getting closer to the main track, but hit the breaks when he saw a car and recognized who it belonged to. "Kadeem!" He had to think fast and save him. "I got you Kadeem!" Vert pressed a button and fired a hook, he could catch him in time. "Yes!"

But to his dismay, the hook flew missed him just passing over the drifting car. "No." Failed but could perhaps still rescue him while he's still in range.

However, the drone fired a blast straight down and incinerated the parachute. Sending Kadeem falling faster to his fate.

* * *

Jacob, Lani, and Gig watch from his screen and saw he was falling fast.

"Kadeem? Kadeem, can you hear me?" Lani called out through the earphone.

_"I'm trying... to get... my-" _But before Kadeem could finish what he was saying to get, the feed was cut off and lost any signal from him. The two were silent and shock, dreading to think something terrible had happened to him.

* * *

Somewhere up ahead of the race, Taro accelerated through the tracks to reach the end of the finish, catching up to the three drones ahead of him and decide to ram into one of them. Not aware of the electrical charges from the lightning storm were getting more intense until he was suddenly blasted by a ball of electrical, Taro's aura flickered but was enough to pass out.

From behind, Wylde, Monkey, Dutch, and Texas were sticking together and drove through the tracks when they see Taro's car by the side.

"Isn't that one of the Maniacs' pals?" Texas asked.

"It is! Wylde, we gotta help Taro." Monkey told him.

"I got a race to win this race!" The wolf Faunus didn't dare stop, only for his fellow maniac to pull the lever to switch the brakes on. Knowing he was receiving a growl and teeth shown to him. "Don't ever touch my car!"

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna help him?" Dutch questioned him. "I thought he was one fo your teammates?"

"He's right, Taro's a Metal Maniac, Wylde. We're welded." Wylde hated when he was right and reluctant to admit it.

"And we have those drone dudes after us!" Texas pointed out, which they all agree fully was one of them.

* * *

**(Out of Control starts by Hooberstank Starts)**

Karma and Julie were gaining on the drone ahead of them, the two of them together could take it on. "I'll hit him on one side, you take the other."

"Right." Julie thought of using her ability to confuse it with the copies. But they were prevented when the drone dropped a trail of miniature mines to the road, forcing the two female drivers to swerve in order to avoid the mines. Julie managed to outrun them before one or two her car hit exploded but Karma didn't and was lucky to hit a pillar to break her fall.

"Karma! Julie! You alright?" Kurt asked when passing by his teammate and Julie recovering.

"Yeah, go win the race." She told him.

"You sure you ok?" Julie asked her.

"She'll pull through, right now we need to stop the drones." Kurt told her, as much as he wanted to help her as well but had to win the race before the drones can. The two continued on as they were approaching a large electrical sphere up head.

"I can see Mike and Chuck!" Julie exclaimed, relieved to see her friends were ok. "Hey guys!"

_"Julie! Good to hear from ya, any problems?"_ Mike asked her.

"Well, apart from the Racing Drones trying to kick our butts, we're still in one piece." She answered, she was fortunate to not run into the other drones mentioned.

_"Be careful. They have some weird and bizarre powers and no pushovers." _Mike proclaimed.

_"That huge surge of lelectricity has gotta be the finish track, but if we get hit by those bolts we be fried!" _Now hearing Chuck on the channel. _"Not sure what these Accelerons have in store for us, but if we keep focus we should make it out ok."_

"Got it, good luck guys!" Wished them well and drove straight into the lightning sphere, feeling a little nervous but didn't let that stop her from getting to the finish line. As they were coming up behind the drones, Vert managed to join the growing group of drivers as they drove to a joint between the two tracks.

Mike and Chuck were glad to see Vert caught up to them safely.

"I'm making my move as soon as the Drones are inside that thing." Vert announced to share his plan with the others. "The lightning should distract them."

"Just make sure you stay focused, keep your eyes on your line." Kurt advised the teen beside him. "Burners, you willing to lend a hand?"

"You got it." Mike proclaimed.

Chuck picked up several signals coming up fast. "AH! Guys, we got company!"

They see the leading drone car coming right up behind them and fast. "Don't let him get past!" Kurt told them but before the cars could use their numbers against the drone, they were assaulted by several Aero Drones and Jetstorm in the lead.

Julie and Mike's cars were targeted the most due to them being armed with weapons unlike the two, the two watch the leader hover above them and gave a sinister voice. "Greetings, and salutations. This is General Jetstorm speaking to the meatbags, please would all drivers... _SCREAM FOR YOUR MISERABLE. LITTLE. LIVES!" _Proclaimed and began blasting away with his cannons at his targets.

Chuck panicked and screamed. _"OK THAT ROBOT IS SERIOUSLY HAS A MENTAL ISSUE!" _

Mike tried to sway and avoid being hit, even he agreed with Chuck that this Drone was not like the others. With both Burners forced to clear away from the Teku, the RD-L1 took the advantage while the humans were distracted, despite the Teku trying to prevent it from passing through, activates another device and was coated in a green glow, altered the car's dimensional structure, flat as a sheet of paper. It easily slipped passed the baffled and shocked drivers, returning to it's normal state once it was now ahead of them. Everyone who saw it couldn't explain how that happened, but had other problems with the other drone intent on trying to kill them.

Julie hit the acceleration to catch up, however she felt something clutch to the roof. "What the..."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Turned her head to see the Jet somehow... changed form and more humanoid. "What say we go for a little spin, red."

"How about a little of this?" Activates the _9 Live_'s defense system and managed to zap him with an electric pulse, freeing her car and quickly switched on the holographic image to make eight more copies.

"Oh, I like that in a woman." Jetstorm said until he was now reciving the attention of the _Mutt_'s pulse cannons. "Oops, aw, you almost had me. Come no, I'll give you a little another." Then he flew to the side. "Missed me!"

Mike grunted and was really starting to hate this robot. "He's trying to split us up!" With both the Teku ahead of them, they had to deal with the drones on their tail. Jetstorm was coming up behind them in his vehicle mode.

"Uh, Mike shouldn't we do something right about now?"

"Not yet, just a little closer." Mike said, letting the drone and his pals get closer while they enter the sphere. "Come on." He mumbled.

"Your mine!" Jetstorm proclaimed.

"Eat this!" He pushed a button and emerge from the rear were a set of twin cannons.

"WHa-" The Vehicon General immediately pulled the reversed thrusters but his drones were too late to react when he's Hyper Cannons fired and blasted the three Aero Drones and another Racing vehicle drone to pieces, Jetstorm was thrown off and only took some minor damage.

"Awesome!" Chuck cheered.

"Sweet shot, mike!" Julie exclaimed.

"Not bad." But something caught Mike's eye when he saw something flickering around Jetstorm when he got up and took off.

* * *

With Jetstorm successfully distracting the other drivers, the RD-L1 joined the rest of the drones and retaken its place up front as they drove through the twin loops curving into each other, but they were followed by Kurt and Vert catching up to them in the opposite path.

"Use the Nitrox!" Vert told him, and after switched to the Nitrox, both cars accelerated faster than before, leaving behind a trail of blue flames from the tires. Driving over the loops and immediately at even speed with the drones. They almost thought to reach the finish line until a spark of lightning broke Vert's concentration, startling him to pull the brakes, the sound of tires screeched slowed down until one of the drones unexpectedly crashed into his, spinning out of control when another made an impact with the fallen drone car.

"NO!" Kurt cried out and before he could hit the breaks, the _Slingshot_ collided into the Drone vehicle and was thrown over it crashed back down to the ground, landed roughly on the roof.

Another drone also collided into another, both thrown off the track and blown up by a lightning strike.

**(Out of Control by Hooberstank Ends)**

Jetstorm flew by and saw the damage, giving out a chuckle. "_Later losers!_" Although still frustrated by that human pulling a trick on him, but least they didn't have any more drivers to reach the end of the finish line.

* * *

To the end of the track was a ring-shaped gateway with a portal in the centre, a symbol appeared shaped like the letter N. The RD-L1 had reached the end of the track and was joined by the Vehicon General, both flew straight into the gateway and vanished. Trasporting them back into the Racing Drones' Headquaters, both drones transformed as the Racing Drone held out a new device in its grasp as a sign of victory. All the Racing Drones raised their fists high above them, chanting on another win.

Standing above to see, Gelorum smiles with another step closer to achieving her long waited goals.

* * *

With the race completed, the lightning storm that has been active since their arrival had ceased all activity, now becoming a calmer realm. Wylde drove past the downed Teku with the _Road_ _Runner _towed from behind the _Spinebuster_ and entered the gate. Mike and Julie's car stopped before them and see the _Whiptail_ and the_ Stronghorn _show up.

"You guys ok?" Mike asked his teammates.

"We're good, but a little banged up." Dutch said.

Karma showed up before the injured Kurt. "It's over Kurt, get in." She told him as he was able to still walk on one foot.

"Time we left this place." Julie said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going back for Kadeem!" Vert told them and hit the acceleration to find him.

Mike heard him ad tried to stop him. "No, Vert wait!" But he was too late when the Teku driver was too far ahead to hear him, not aware that they need to leave before the timer runs out. Giving no choice and had to drive straight into the portal to return to Earth. All the drivers but Vert made it through, but had to get the unconcious Taro some medical attention.

* * *

_"The Portal is about the close!" _Gig claimed and seeing the time now less then a minute.

"Vert, you can't go after Kadeem." Lani tried to reason with him.

_"Oh yeah? Watch me."_ Vert sounded like he wasn't going to change his mind until Jacob took over.

"Listen, you won't make it in time! The portal only stays open for an hour!"

"He's right, you only have a minute left, you have to come through NOW!" Lani out of concern for him.

_"Wait, WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"_

Hearing his question as they should have told them, trying to think of a way to answer his question which was a logical reason to be frustrated to hear this until now. _"Er, Dr. Tezla thought it could distract you from your driving."_

Jacob and Lani turned to Gig after he answered his question, the mentor narrowed his eyes and reminded himself to have a talk with Tezla. They finally receive a response from Vert.

_"I'm coming out!"_

They were relieved for a moment until the timer was coming close to zero.

_00:00:29_

"Vert, come on... come on...!" Lani hopes he makes it in time before the portal closes.

* * *

Pushing his car to the limit as fast as he can, already used the Nitrox so had to get there as fast as possible. Up ahead, a lone Racing Drone rose from it's car with no sign of damage from the crash and spotted Vert's vehicle.

_00:00:10_

The Drone grabbed on to the moving car by the side and started crawling to the front.

* * *

Lani takes another look at the time.

_00:00:02_

_00:00:01_

_00:00:00_

With the countdown complete, the gateway to the Racing Realm was now closed, but not before Vert's car made it through... only the front and landed, sparks flickered and screeched against the floor.

The two let out a breath of relief, however they were unfortunate to not save Kadeem in time.

_"I believe that was called... cutting it close." _Gig said, earning a groan of annoyance from both Lani and Jacob. Both were too tired over a lame joke to lighten the mood.

Vert sighed and thought over what happened, thinking they could go back and save Kadeem, but his moment of peace was cut short by a sound of a metallic clang and the window shattered. "Argh!" Shielded himself from the sharp glass and gasped to discover a Racing Drone came with him. Reached out its hand and pinned him against his seat, but Vert recovered from his shock while being pressed against his chest by it's hand, he managed to reach out and push the door button. Sending the drone with half it's legs missing flying in the air. Crashed back down and sparked, Vert thought it was over but the Drone was still active and began to chase after him.

Julie was the first to hear something and gasped to see what it was. "Guys! One of them drones followed us!"

The Burners and the Teku were both startled to discover this, however, coming to Vert's rescue was Karma in her _Chicane_ to smash the drone against the wall. Determined to finish it off, she hit the gas pedal and not stopping until the machine was deactivated. With the Drone finished, she sighed in relief and switched the engines off.

Lani in the ambulance car parked close and stepped out alongside Jacob. "Come on, let's get everyone to the infirmary."

"No! We have to go back in there and find Kadeem!" Vert protested, determined to find his friend and hoping he survived.

"Ha! You can't even find half your car." Wylde mocked him.

"Hey back off! _Markie."_ Vert snapped back at him by referring to his given name.

"That's enough. Both of you!" Jacob stepped in to make sure they don't try to start a fight, reached out his hand to his shoulder and sighed knowing he hate to say something to hurt the blonde. "Kid, much as we want to, but it's impossible. The portal is closed and can't go back."

_"I'm afraid Dr. Jacob Davidson is correct._" Gig nodded his head. _"The Wheel of Power can only decide which realm to open, and when."_

Listening to the robot explain about the portals, meaning Kadeem could in fact be lost forever.

"Great! Cuz' one realm is enough for me!" Monkey didn't seem bothered and was relieved to hear it.

"Typical Metal Maniac." Kurt muttered, ignoring the pain in his leg. "The Teku aren't afraid to try-"

"Ah, scrap the Teku! Metal Maniacs do whatever we want! Right, Wylde?" Monkey called for his friend and teammate to back him up.

"Nobody scares Wylde away from the race." Wylde told him.

Monkey was shocked by his response after what happened. "W-What? You want to go back in _there_? They aren't like any Grimm we hunted, Wylde. Look what those drone dudes did to us!"

"Look what they did to ME." Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and there standing on the was a Peter Tezla, dressed in a purple suit and a metal exoskeleton after his severe encounter with the drones. "We have work to do."

* * *

With the completion of another Racing Realm, Gelorum and her generals assembled to provide new strategies with more drivers entering the realms. Absorbing the information from Jetstorm from his experience with them personally.

"It would appear Tezla has recruited more drivers." Strika said, watching the images of the racers. "It would not matter, no matter how many he gathers."

"Although I must agree with you, Strika, but some of these drivers were indeed participants of the World Race." Obsidian informed her and watches the Burners in action against the drones. "The others are unknown to us, they are not only skilled drivers, but also combat."

"Why worry, they were no match for us and our growing collection of Accelechargers." Hearing Jetstorm with a lack of concern by his response. "If they do show their sorry faces, we'll make them think twice after slagging their meat sacks."

Thrust turned his head to the blue Vehicon. "Much as I would agree with you, but he's got a point. We might have spooked them but they'll come back for a rematch. We just have to make sure they don't drive for good while they still breath."

"I agree." Gelorum spoke. "It is in their biological instincts, they once cowered before the Grimm and now hunt them since the day they emerged from the pits. We cannot let them win, they must be destroyed."

_"MISTRESS, THERE IS AN URGENT MATTER THAT REQUIRES YOUR ATTENTION." _Gelorum looked over her shoulder, staring at the drone bowing to her. "And what is this urgent matter?"

The drone brought up a holo-record for her to see, explaining the arrest of Clovis Bray. Gelorum scrolled through the records but stopped when she looked through the details of Project YoRHa.

Specifically on the exo-skeleton that had been found and used to help create the androids.

"Is this...What I think it is?" Gelorum narrowed her eyes in a rare moment of absolute anger. "Did humans somehow find a drone?"

"CONFIRMED. THE RECORDS SHOW THE DRONE WAS AMBUSHED THE GREY AGENCY SEVERAL EARTH YEARS AGO AND WAS TAKEN TO CLOVIS BRAY FOR STUDY."

"So they used our technology to create androids of their own." Gelorum clenched a fist. "I expected such treachery from Tezla but he's only one human. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"They could gain an advantage over us and our allies." Obisidian thought and all shared the same conclusion. Who knows what data the drone might have after he somehow captured it.

"Where is Clovis Bray?" Gelorum asked.

_"DETAINED IN A RUSSIAN MAXIMUM PRISON, AWAITING TRIAL. THE RECORDS OF HIS HIDDEN DEALINGS WERE RELEASED FOLLOWING THE DEFEAT OF CROM CRUACH. WE HAVE TRACED THE HACKER BACK TO ONE DOCTOR KRIEGER."_

"One of Sammael's informants. I should have known." Gelorum mused. "It makes sense he would take advantage of the situation to eliminate a few of his competitors. Since Mr. Bray is obviously interested in us... I suppose we can give him a much closer look. Jetstrom. Thrust. Tankor." The aerial Vehicon general immediately flew down, hovering before his leader, followed by the cycle drone next to him and finally Tankor on the other after they've been called by their names.

"Escort RD-L1 to the prison where Clovis Bray is being held and retrieve him." Gelorum instructed.

"With pleasure." Jetstorm saluted.

"Done." Thrust nodded.

"Tankor SMASH!"

"I want him brought to me alive and preferably in one piece." Gelorum said sternly. "I have something special planned for Mr. Bray." Giving her command to the three before turning her attentions to Obsidian and Strika.

"Your orders, Gelorum." Obsidian spoke to receive her orders.

"For the time being until RD-L1 returns, both of you shall command the drones and make certain the humans do not win the realms." Gelorum commanded.

Strika nodded. "As you command, lady Gelorum."

Obsidian bowed in response, using the data from the probes to studies their skills and abilities the drivers possess that pose a threat to the drones.

* * *

**And done! That's the end of the Storm Realm everyone, hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad to get it done and like how it looks, was easy watching the movie to help make it quicker and using the transcript of bits of the series. If you all enjoy it or suggestions let me know. May think of a fillar race from the game on youtube, was thinking of letting the Racing Drones win and show how much they pose as a threat than the canon versions. I know with the Burners would make it easier but even they have limits and no idea how powerful the Drones are.**

**And to the Guest(s), now I don't mind the guest reviews, but would be nice to have some conversation with those being members to discuss ideas. Can't have ALL the realms since the drones had completed more then the drivers, so will be following bits of the canon series.**

**But the other questions for the ending... actually good point since we never seen an ENDING for acceleracers (Thank you CN studios), but we'll work on that when we get to the Ultimate Race. **

**LordMaximus: I added the last part you sent so thanks for that! And hope you manage to finish a review.**

**Nightmaster000: I have something in mind for Kadeem's fate, but may differ a little.I was tempted for Thrust but thought maybe in the Cavern or Lava realm for him next time. Besides, I thought the Storm Realm be a fitting role for Jetstorm to fly about to ambush his foes. Anyway, will think of which realm the Burners will win unless you all wish to vote on it. So see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acceledrome**

After the race, all the drivers were trying to fix up their cars, but there were some who needed treatment especially for Taro who was to receive medical treatment. Lani was checking on his vitals and was very lucky to have an aura, so it will take some time to recover.

"How's he doing?" She turned to see the Burner named Mike came in.

"He's stable, so maybe lucky if he wakes up sooner." She informed him.

Mike nodded and looked to the unconscious Maniac, he found from Jacob that Taro left Kadeem to take on the Drones himself to focus on the race, although he was mad at him for what he did, but didn't mean he deserved this much. But there were more things at stake than throw the blame on someone since they were clearly unprepared. "Let's hope we have enough time to get our cars fixed, we were just lucky to be alive. Except..."

"I know, and I'm sorry we dragged you into this, I understand your mad but-"

"No, we came to help stop those Drones and that's exactly what we do. Burners never go back on their word to help others in need." Mike proclaimed as to show he was not backing out. "But right now, a lot of drivers need help, some issues to sort out like what we need to know and how to avoid future mistakes."

Lani nodded as she agreed with him, they clearly had a lot of questions for Dr. Tezla if they need to earn his trust, and hoping he can answer as much as possible. "I think your mentor, Jacob is already seeing him and didn't seem pleased."

Mike sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, if it were me, I be the same too in his shoes."

* * *

Jacob looked shocked and horrified by the news. "How could you've been so reckless and ignorant?! With such awesome power of the relic in their hands, think of the chaos the drones could unleash!" Glaring at Tezla over the consequences of his actions, the two were within the control room to have a discussion of the situation they were in.

"The Wheel of Power was too dangerous to remain in one place. We were preparing a safe place for the artifact for the future but-"

"But Gelorum found out and not only took over this Hot Wheels City, but the Wheel of Power?!" Jacob interjected. "Not only you and your tin can here fail to mention about the time limit of the portal, but these drones that have powers that easily beat the drivers."

_"The Racing Drones have demonstrated unique powers, especially the other new type of drones we've never seen before."_ Gig stated.

"Gig is correct and yes, I was not expecting your arrival so sudden, Jacob." Dr. Tezla admitted.

Jacob gave a snort. "Given how much the world is commonly at stake, what choice did I have? But looking at you, those bots sure gave you an ass-whooping."

"I clearly underestimated them, learning much of how powerful the Drones are, especially these new machines she created terrified me." Tezla said and ignored his comment of the exoskeleton. "The Wheel of Power and the secrets of the Accelerons was too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

"And look how that happened." Jacob stated. "This is beyond our handling, you should've given it to someone who can, like the Justice Friends, Sebben, or even other experts like O'Reilly. We all knew it was dangerous and you went ahead anyway!"

"With all that happened like Crom Cruach, Billiam, the League of Villains and the Fallen, they cannot be everywhere as we wish. Since I started Highway 35, I felt responsible for this."

Jacob stared at him, annoyed and crossed his arms. "I'm only helping you to stop Gelorum and for the safety of the drivers, especially the Burners. The others won't be happy about it." Jacob told him.

"Yes, I understand. With those such as Clovis now behind bars, least the Wheel will not fall into his hands. Which is why it must be kept secret." Tezla said.

Jacob left and knowing it to be pointless to argue as he was more afraid that the Drones will find the place, they were so few and limited manpower despite having three racing teams. They need help and fast.

"Seems you two have a history?"

He noticed Kurt, the older brother of Wylde. Despite him being a Faunus, Kurt shows more human than his younger brother which isn't uncommon for some children having mixed traits from one parent being human or Faunus. "How's the leg?"

"Bruised, but not broken. But can take care of it." Kurt shrugged it off as no big deal. "But we need to talk, and I think you know what it is."

Jacob didn't say anything and looked around before making sure they were on the same page. "What makes you think I know?"

"You saw what happened to the drivers, those Drones were powerful, they had powers and a new type of machines we've never seen before. They could get stronger every time they win a Racing Realm." Kurt told him. "I once worked for Gelorum before I knew what she really was, and she is ruthless to her enemies."

"Hmm, you got me there. Tezla may not like it to keep this secure and could tell he's afraid. And I don't blame him for once." Jacob didn't argue on that and least something they agree on. But had ideas for certain people. "Do you have any drivers on your team?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, Shirako and our leader, Nolo. They're skilled and the best."

"Good." The two see Monkey passing by carrying some parts and just someone he wanted to meet. "And think we could use more heavy metal." Decided to approach the mechanic and put his hand on his shoulder. "Monkey."

"GAH!" Monkey startled and leaped backwards, crouched down like a monkey until he saw who it was. "Geez! Don't do that! Still had the frights from those Drones, especially these jet ones that Chuck kid told me about."

"We need you to call someone, both Teku, and Metal Maniacs." Kurt told him.

"What? Listen, I don't talk to no Teku for help." Monkey said.

"From what the Drones did you want your team to get trashed?" Jacob pointed out to him. "If we need to beat them, we're gonna need more than a few drivers."

Monkey took thought of it and knew Jacob had a point, but also perhaps a ticket for him out of the crazy place. "Uh, well actually that I always thought to be a reason. Alright, sure I'll contact Tork."

The mentor nodded. "You do that and I'll see if I can get some help, who knows what will happen after the races were over." Jacob had some ideas, but maybe play safe to be ready.

* * *

**Siberia Prison**

Meant to ensure absolutely no one gets in or out by the order of General Feral. The prison was built with the best security such as infrared red camera, motion sensors built into the cell doors and constant twenty-four hours lockdown to ensure the criminals inside had no contact with anything that could allow them to escape. It was originally a Gulag, built during the time of the Soviet Union but since then it was been rebuilt into a high-security prison where the worst criminals were sent, usually the ones expected to serve a sentence for the rest of their life.

With the most recent being one Clovis Bray II.

Upon all of his secret dealings and the details of Project YoRHa being released to the public, Clovis was immediately arrested and sent to the most heavily fortified prison in all of Russia. His business partners disavowed any knowledge of his dealings, throwing him under the bus to save themselves and leaving him to take the fall. His adopted daughter Ana Bra had been forced to take control of the company and she wouldn't even lift a single techno to call him, let alone send him a lawyer. If that wasn't bad enough he was sure the Grey Agency would try and assassinate him to keep him from naming anyone during his trial.

But Clovis Bray vowed that if he was going down he would take all of those traitors with him-

But Clovis Bray vowed that if he was going down he would take all of those traitors with him-

BOOM!

Suddenly the entire prison island was rocked by an explosion. Guards rushed out while prisoners were immediately taken back to their cells.

BOOM!

There was another explosion, one much closer but no one could see where it was coming from.

That was because it didn't come from outside the prison.

It came from under it.

BOOM!

This time there was an explosion from inside the prison as the basement floor was blasted open, followed by a series of pulse blasts that tore through the ceiling and leading up to the ground floor in the middle of the prison complex.

"Honey," A voice called out from the flames as a blue robot with silver wings emerged from the hole. "I'm home!"

Guards rushed to shoot Jetstorm who quickly shot up into the air, aiming his blasters and shooting at all the guards that surrounded the hole and the ones on the upper floors. "Ye-ha!"

A grappling shot out of the hole, latching onto the railings of the upper floor and allowed Thrust to pull himself up and landed on the ground, seeing the number of prison cells lined along with the complex. "Okay, boys. Here's how it goes. The first one to point me to Clovis Bray in the next five seconds gets an early release. This is a one time deal."

Prisoners immediately started shouting and pointing at the Clovis Bray was in as RD-L1 climbed out of the hole. As more guards arrived there was another blast, creating another hole and from it emerged Tankor. "Tankor smash flesh bots!"

With an enraged roar, Tankor immediately started shooting at anyone or anything in his way while RD-L1 followed Thrust to Clovis Bray's cell.

The former CEO stepped back, recognizing the tall black and green drone that leered at him through the bars.

"Clovis Bray." Thrust aimed his arm cannon at the door. "Heard a lot about you." With a single shot, the door was blasted open. "Heard you were a big fan of our work."

"GELORUM WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU." RD-L1 stepped into the cell. "WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF FANS."

"Wait, wait! I can explain! I wasn't the only one to-" Clovis was cut off as RD-L1 grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "I can point you to the ones who helped me."

"DON'T WORRY. YOU WILL." RD-L1 replied as it marched back to the center whole in the middle of the complex.

"To those kind enough to help." Thrust aimed and fired at the cells, blasting the doors open. "Consider this early parole. Have fun."

"JETSTORM, TANKOR, WE HAVE THE TARGET. PROVIDE DISTRACTION FOR OUR ESCAPE AND FALL BACK." RD-L1 ordered.

Jetstorm laughed as he started blasting at the ceiling. "Music to my ears. You heard him, boys!"

Outside the prison a swarm of Aero-Drones began strafing runs on the prisons, releasing pulse blasts and bombs against the prison as the guards rushed to shoot them down. Dust powered light shields activated to block the incoming enemy fire while Tankor began blasting the interior of the prison apart, allowing for the former prisoners to try to escape and cause a riot in the process.

"I just love starting a party with a bang!" Jetstorm laughed as he shot out of the ceiling and outside he began firing at the prison towers, taking out a dozen guards that were distracted by the Aero Drones.

Inside RD-L1 reached the hole they made to get into the prison and looked down, seeing the multiple holes that had been made through the basement and leading down to the sewers. RD-L1 was the first to jump down, followed by Thrust who fired his grappling claw and used it to slow his descent.

"TANKOR, JETSTORM, FALL BACK. WE ARE LEAVING." RD-L1 said, approaching its black and green car that was parked in the tunnel they had used as a staging ground for the assault.

Tankor grunted as he turned away, heading back to the hole and jumped down. Meanwhile, Jetstorm regrouped with his Aero-Drones, sighing dramatically. "Ain't that always the way? You get in the mood and the party is over. Oh well. Jetstorm, adios!"

The drones and their general shifted back into their vehicle mode and took off, vanishing into the clouds and left a demolished prison with prisoners running amok as they tried to escape. The Russian military would be deployed to try and keep the prisoners from escaping but that kept them distracted from hunting down the drones that escape with their target: Clovis Bray II.

* * *

All the drivers were on their cars to fix up from the battle with the Drones and prepare for the next Racing Realm, no one knows exactly when the portal will open but given the hours they had was enough time to get a little help with the Burners' mechanic Dutch and Chuck to give some ideas. The Burners took some minor damage so they had some free time to help the others.

"Ok, should be good." Chuck went through the schematics of the car's engines, Julie took the moment to get her car going and humming softly. "There, also should check on any of the tech that's run on Dust."

"Why? We never had any problems in the Storm Realm." Texas said.

"You never know what would happen if we went into a dimension that affects it. For all we know, one could send us to some orbit around a planet." Chuck thought.

Texas gave a soft laugh. "Come on, your just overreacting, like we'd be driving in space, there'd be no oxygen to breath."

"Well, you never what realm we'll find ourselves in." Julie said when they hear Kurt grunted and fell with a clatter of parts and gear fell beneath his car.

"Good one Kurt!" They hear Wylde laughing at him while ignoring the fact that he was still injured.

Verrt walked over to his teammate. "Hey, need some help?"

"No. No, I'm fine." Kurt declined.

"Hey, I don't think you should be on your feet in your condition." Julie said.

"She's right, Kurt. You are in no condition to keep working." Lani scolded him. "None of us are."

Dr. Tezla approached the drivers with his robot assistant and Jacob. "The next Racing Realm could open at any time."

"So we skip the next realm, so what?" Kurt wanted to know what would happen, wanting some answers from Tezla.

"The strange powers and abilities you reported, the things that their cars do. I believe that they gain new powers every time they win a Racing Realm'', Dr. Tezla reasoned. "Soon, it will be impossible to stop them."

''But it's already impossible! the cars aren't ready and we're all exhausted!'' Lani protested as they've been working with limited breaks.

_''They are only humans Dr. Tezla, unfortunately."_ Gig told him

"Tezla, with these new drones they fought, the drivers will be vulnerable. The Burners barely even had a chance against one of them." Jacob proclaimed.

Mike decided to confront the CEO of Scrin Corp, not caring who he is if it involves risking the lives of his friends. "If you knew about them, you should've come to us sooner and warned us of what we were getting into."

Before Tezla could respond to his statement, Monkey spoke up. "Hey, does anyone hear that?" Jumps from the pile of tires he was sitting on. "That must be my ride! I got in touch with Tork, and I told him what happened." Explained to Wyle and excitement on his face before he ran off.

Due to Wylde's enhanced hearing, the sound he picked up didn't seem to match that of the usual music Tork would listen to. "That's no Metal Maniac."

* * *

A white pickup Truck with six speakers blasting away loud music drove through the desert at night towards the Acceledrome, flashing colorful lights. Following behind it was a gold-painted with a dragon on both sides and had the 'Teku' on them. The two cars jump through the holo projection and came to a halt when pulling the breaks to stop before the surprised Lani and Dr. Tezla, but Jacob didn't seem bothered.

"Hey, did we call for backup?" Texas pondered.

"Shirako." They hear Karma spoke with a grin on her face. "One of the Teku, and Nolo."

Stepping out of the cars, the first one was a Japanese male driver wearing orange-tinted glasses and had tall bluish-black hair. He sports a white vest with a black and orange shirt under it, a white undershirt and blue pants and white sneakers. The second was a young hispanic man with chin-length black hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange and blue jacket with the Teku emblem on the back, white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and blue shoes. Aound his neck was a gold necklace with a broken T. The driver of the pickup truck had some sort of music play as a bracelet and pushed a button to tone down the beats.

"Yo! Let's pump up the bass line!" Shirako cheered with his body moving along with the music.

Tezla narrowed his eyes through the purple shades at Monkey and pointed his finger at him. "You had no right to reveal the location of the Acceledrome!"

Jacob stepped in for Monkey. "He called for Tork, and I was the one who supported the idea."

"I told them." Kurt walked up the stairs with a pair of auxiliary crotches for his leg. "Cause we need help."

"Jacob, what we are doing MUST be kept secret." Dr. Tezla reminded him.

"You said you wanted my help, so I'm giving it." Jacob scolded him.

"Who are you afraid of?" Kurt asked him.

"The Drones." Tezla responded.

"The Drones! Are finished!" Nolo announced. "Nobody beats the Teku!"

"You mean, nobody _but_ the Metal Maniacs." Wylde dared him with a grin on his face.

Nolo glared at him. "I'm saying 'nobody'!"

Wylde threw his hands about to dismiss the statement. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Another car lands in the entrance, the _Hollowback,_ driven by Tork Maddox, the leader of the Metal Maniacs. "HAHA! THAT is my ride!" Monkey confirmed and ran to his leader. "Hey, let's get outta here, Tork."

The large muscular driver stepped out to see Monkey. "After what you said what them Drones did to you and Taro? No way!" He heard about his old mentor being here, especially what he was told about these Racing Drones and what they did to his team, he knew he had to come and teach them a lesson.

"But that's the idea of leaving, Tork, so they won't do it again!" Monkey tried to reason with him.

"NOBODY does this to my guys! Not the Grimm. Bandits. Or the Drones. We're welded." Tork proclaimed.

This did not go well for the mechanic and begged him. "Come on, Tork! Let's just get out of here, man, ok?"

Nolo glared at the leader of the rival gang with intense hate. "Send this Maniac scum _BACK THE JUNKARD!_"

Hearing the insult towards Tork and his team, he reacted and moved Monkey aside who tried to restrain him.

"Tork, don't!" Jacob told him before he'd do anything he would regret.

"What it punk!" He spoke with a low tone towards the kid and took Jacob's advice.

While the atmosphere was becoming tense between the two rivals, a loud honking noise of a truck was heard to catch everyone's attention.

_HONK!_

"You hear that?" Monkey listened to another and recognized that sound. "No way, it couldn't be, he said he'd be gone for months after the Wacky Races."

_HONK! HOOONKK!_

Burst through the large doors was a truck with a load full of cars, on the front was decorated with iron skulls that resemble the Grimm as if they were trophies: Sabyr, Goliath tusks, and a Baubertusk. It was not uncommon for hunters to make mounted trophies of the Grimm they killed, but since they commonly turn to ashes after they are killed they usually sculpt them out of clay, scrap, or take snapshots of their kills. Not uncommon for some but feel it was more of a sport to others.

"Whoa." Texas spoke in awe of the vehicles and the metal masks.

"Check it out. Is that are... pair of Goliath tusks?" Mike spotted them and seen some from his years of training as a cadet.

Climbing out of the truck was one of the members of the Metal Maniacs, Porkchop. Looking at the group with a growl coming from his gritting teeth when Monkey casually walks over to him. "You know you didn't have to come, Porkcho-argh!" He was suddenly hoisted up by Porkchop by grabbing his top.

"Alright. Who did this to you?!" Porkchop demanded to know who hurt his fellow teammates and interrogated the struggling mechanic in a fit of rage. "They're gonna pay. You hear me?"

Tork stepped in to calm him down knowing what he was like. "Stop monkeying around, Porkchop!"

Texas struggled to cover his mouth from snickering. "Seriously? His name is Monkey and his boss says-"

"Uh, I'd rather laugh when there's a large angry fella in the room, Texas." Mike advised but fortunate no one heard him.

Porkchop looked to his boss and growled. "Whatever." Puts down his friend before he would struggle to breath.

"Hey!"

They all hear Taro called out for their attention after finally recovering from his injuries. "Let's get even."


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening Files: Racing Realms_

_After the Accelerons explored and took interest in young civilizations across the many worlds that show potential to share the knowledge and wisdom Earth being one of them after they fought to protect them from the Gems' callous actions to colonise it. But to be certain the Accelerons left clues and vaults only a few could find and prove themselves worthy through trials to become an Acceleracer. It was mentioned one is currently happening on Earth after the events of what was known as Highway 35, however, unlike the World Race, the Realms are very different, for these pocket dimensions and to enter them in to complete is the Wheel of Power that will only open which realm to open and when. _

_Close Files_

* * *

"There's an old saying 'Slow and steady wins the race'. Going too fast and you go off course, too slow and will lose your chances of winning. Win or lose, you just keep focus, stay sharp and go for the win." TOM hared his thoughts and switching on the screen.

* * *

Obsidian flew over to inspect the next squad of drones ready for the next Racing Realm as he and Strika were to take over while the others were sent to bring back their 'guest' for Gelorum.

"_GENERAL OBSIDIAN, THE DRONES FOR THE REALM ARE 86% OPERATIONAL. THEY ARE AWAIT ON YOUR ORDERS." _A drone informed the Vehicon who took it as good news.

"Excellent, but we need to be cautious. Install weapon and defensive systems to their vehicles. The drivers Jetstorm had fought are not only fast but strong. We must not underestimate them."

"_UNDERSTOOD."_

Taking his orders and leaving the General to continue his path, with word of the Cluster, he had advised setting up another base to continue other operations while using the city to be rebuilt as their stronghold before it is discovered and invaded. But for now, their priority is to collect all the Accelechargers, granting them new abilities from each realm they enter and obtain more victories to becomes stronger. Watching the Racing Drones march and stood to attention, some that noticed the Vehicon General halted and saluted to him in the same respect as their leader, Gelorum. It reminded him of the days of his past, one he remembered so well that made him took this path from that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Slamming his fist into the table before a group of council members, a holographic face of a bald human in the table over what he just heard. "Are you serious?! You want to throw away everything our people fought for the right to exist with those... GEMS?!"_

_"I understand your frustration, but to pursue a future without bloodshed we must seek peace and follow the examples of the United Stellar Alliance. If we choose war against the Gems and others who pose a threat, we be no better than them." The woman with yellow skin and hair lectured and received nods from the others.  
_

_"Zadavia is correct." The hologram said. "The Gaia Union has endured a century of peace after long years of war, but the future is unwritten. Our people need to look up to heroes who understand justice and prosperity."_

_"Like those cadets for this... S Force you have? They are nothing but civilians who have not seen war or even a real battle." He questions them with a tone of disgust. "The machines we built are nothing like the Paladins of Voltron."_

_"The S-Force will learn in time, chosen for their courage and understanding of others. They are not the only peacekeepers we made to protect our people and allies. But your plans after researching Earth's history and military are not what we need or plans to invade the Gem Homeworld." Zadavia told him._

_"And you think the Gems will agree to this after they abducted our ancestors to be their loyal subjects? They care nothing for us, or anything not like them! Nothing more than bunch of rock parasites that should never have existed!" He warned them and didn't stop there. "If we learn about Earth's past and how or why the Gems failed, we could use that against them and-"_

_"No! The decision has been made. I'm sorry general. But your ideals are against all we wish to follow alongside our allies. And if you even suggest we use those horrid beasts, that be among them." She said and clearly made her decision._

_"I am sorry as well. Even if you care for the people and indeed one of the best the military has ever had, the Union will not stand for this." The hologram stated and narrowed his eyes towards the general. "You are relieved of duty."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Someday, they will all regret it."

Obsidian remembered clearly from his past, having to discover the ancient histories of Earth and what the Gems had intended to do with his people, he saw them as a threat but the fools who sought for peace were blind and cowards. He studied Earth's history, its military, cultures, and most of all the Huntsmen and the heroes. Strong and vigilante, facing a threat that lasted throughout their history and never backed down. And even found out the ancient Rebellion by a renegade Gem Rose Quartz who in fact was the Pink Diamond all along caused a stand and pulled into the war against the Empire.

Obsidian had somewhat studied the ancient battles from the data files from the drones and respected her tactics. The Grimm were a major threat to them and that Gelorum had prevented any chances of peace between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld. He had discovered possible connections between this world his people's history, but the others taken to the Gem Empire's home planet, they were nothing but loyal, blind and obedient servants. No, more like pets who know nothing of their masters' true nature. In his eyes, they were the traitors to their own peoples; Human, Faunus, Mobian alike and disgusted him to the core. Despite the failed attempts to invade the Homeworld, all was not lost to acquire useful data thanks to the computer virus for them and their allies.

Infiltrated Earth's military, posed as a soldier with a made up file to offer advance technologies and weapons to the military forces to rid their enemies and potential invaders. But thanks to a foolish general who ignored his advise of misuing an experimental device caused a fatal incident and almost lost his life had he not came across Gelorum and saw her drones. They did not require sleep, food, or tire out in combat like all living beings. The Racing Drones were even among those who even fought and struck fear to the Gems and were almost destroyed by their creators, all because they were becoming too powerful than they should be.

The Accelerons were nothing but fools just like the Gaius Union. And they will share the fate.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Acceledrome, the three teams were getting back to work on fixing their cars up. While both the Teku and the Metal Maniacs try to avoid causing trouble between each other, the Burners decide to help them with their rides done.

Jacob offered to help Turk out to get the engine set up for the car and offered to modify some weapons and defenses to take on the drones. "Alright, should be ready in no time with the Nitrox 2."

"Thanks Jacob." Tork appreciated the help, turns to glance over to the brunette teen by the green car. "That kid the leader of them Burners you spoke of?"

"Yep, Mike is a good kid and a good leader of his team and friends." Jacob said without looking away.

"Well, I like to see how good they are myself. Anyone else except us know about this?" Tork asked him when screwing the bolts in.

"Called Charely girl, but said that Chicago became strangely quiet without Limburger for a while they became a little suspicious and decided to find out what's going on. Goat told me that Coop and his friends went to Russia but his phone was strangely out of range. Either that or he got involved in another Megas-related trouble." Jacob recalled about what he was told earlier.

"Hopefully we have enough to handle these drones, like I said, nobody messes with the Metal Maniacs." Turk said.

"Say, didn't you say you had new recruits in your team? Some kid from Motorcity last time you visited?"

The leader nodded. "Yeah, thought to help the kid out like Wylde, possibly lost his family to the Grimm"

"Good for ya, least you didn't invite that loud mouth Motor Ed." The old mentor couldn't help but groan from the mention of the huntsman.

Turk chuckled from remembering the time. "Both he and Coop were working on a car to go fast but instead put too much horsepower to take on the Doom Jump and almost went up to the roof." When working on his car, he noticed Nolo glaring at him and returned the favour.

Mike decided to check on the systems of his _Mutt_ to be certain everything was ready. Sat in the driver's seat and finds everything. Sees Jacob with one of the Maniacs use to be trained by Jacob, Turk he was called lowering an engine into his car until he turned to see both him and that Nolo giving each other the glare, not certain what history the two have until Jacob told him about the accident that happened with Nolo's brother in a race and blamed him for it.

Lani was working on the car's engines to help the drivers get them ready for the next realm.

"Wow." Suddenly noticed the Metal Maniac, Monkey they called him looking at him oddly. "What?"

Monkey chuckled nervously and flushed. "Y-You got grease under your fingernails."

Dutch was under the car and heard him, keeping himself from grinning from what was going on.

Meanwhile, Vert had his new car called the _Power Race_ was ready after his previous car was sliced in half when the portal closed on him. He nodded to himself of the improvements the new one had.

Shirako was typing away on a computer to work on Kurt's car when Gig comes over to see what he was doing. _"Are you customizing it?"_

"Teku-izing." As a word he uses for a term by the Teku, loading up the data and gave Kurt the thumbs up. Kurt nodded and switched the music on loud, colourful lights flashing along with the beat.

The music caught Porkchop by surprise while working on his car's engines, almost hit his head against the lid of the car. He growls over how loud the Teku music was and frustrated him. "Scrap that noise, Stink-u!"

Shiraku didn't respond and instead turned the volume up high and louder, dancing with the music blaring from his car. Texas was nearby and almost banged his head.

"Hey, is it me or does anyone hear that!?" He shouted and held his hands up to his ears to cover. It didn't help when hearing more noises that sounded like an alarm.

"Do you hear that?" Karma called out as loud as she could.

"What?" Kurt asked and unable to hear anything other than music until Karma turned off the _Bassline_'s music and the only sound was the alarm ringing. Porkchop suddenly dropped to the floor and Texas slipped over when he could hear again.

Wylde noticed his teammate fallen over and the Burner kid before looking towards the Wheel of Power active again.

"That." Said Karma and already see the first wheel stopped.

"The next Racing Realm is opening." Tezla reported and knew which realm was chosen by the symbol. "The Swamp Realm."

The drivers immediately jumped to their cars and sped towards the racetrack. Kurt who was still bruised didn't waste time climbing into his car and grabbed the gear lever until Lani rushed over to try and change his mind.

"Kurt, you're in no shape to drive." She said. "You can barely walk."

"Who's walking?" Kurt asked, hitting the accelerator and drove off to catch up with the others. She watched how fast he was going and then to Taro who followed.

Jacob watched them all drive into the track to lead them to the portal, but suddenly Karma's car was tossed aside by Porkchop's _Jack Hammer_, but thankfully hit a pile of tires to cushion the impact. He's gonna have to get the two rival teams to work together for the sake of the future.

* * *

"The Wheel of Power ahs selected the Swamp Realm, the Drones are ready on your command." Strika reported. Various drones and Vehicons grather in formation, waiting for the Wheel of Power to open the portal as the second ring stops.

"Both you and Obsidian shall go together. When you find the humans. Destroy them." She ordered.

The Generals obeyed without hesitation and wait for the portal to open.

* * *

The final ring stops and the portal is opened.

"You have one hour." Tezla told them.

The drivers on the racetrack were gaining more speed like the first time.

Mike was thinking about what the next realm be like and hoping they don't suffer another loss like last time. He knew the drones were strong and tough, so now they know what they be up against he won't make the same mistake.

"Alright, last time the drones kicked our butts in the last realm. But this time, we're gonna return the favour." Mike said.

"Oh right!" Texas cheered.

"Count me in." Julie agreed.

"Got my vote." Dutch added.

Chuck nodded and was with them as a fellow Burner. "We just gotta avoid them robots with freaky powers, remember those are the ones we need to watch out for any these Vehicons Tezla called them."

"Wait 'til we tell them Biker Mice and Motor Ed what happened. They'd wish they were here right now! _YEEEHAAA!_" Porkchop was hollering as he was having the best time ever, Monkey sat beside him and was dragged along while working on the gears from the driver's seat.

"You don't even have to stop, Porkchop." Monkey pleaded. "Just slow down. I'll jump!"

Porkchop only responded by laughing and brought his fist to the startled Monkey. "I love this job! Yeeheehaw!" He hit the accelerator to push the car to the limit and eager to enter the portal.

"_POORRKKCCHHOOP!" _

The scream of the nervous mechanic could be heard until the drivers passed through the realm and found themselves in a completely new world unlike the Storm Realm as it had vast growth of plants. But these were so huge and overgrown, vines, moss, and large rotten trees everywhere. Even the road was covered in moss and plant growth on the sides.

"Check the place out." Julie looked around.

"Looks somewhat like a place Terra would call home." Dutch said.

"Remember, keep close and look out for the Drones." Mike reminded them as they carried on driving through the tracks.

But on another road was a squad of Racing Drones, accompanied by a few Artillary Drones driving alongside them by orders of Gelorum to ensure the Racing Drones not only win another race, but also to eliminate anyone who stands in their way. Strika took the lead to follow tracks with the assistance of the Recon Drones and the Coptor Drones commanded by Obsidian to take the air.

The signals from the probes were lost and could not understand the cause of it. Better to allow the Vehicons to lead the drones without aid. This would allow Gelorum to guide the drones through the realms easier. She would be unexpected to have problems when the native wildlife of the Swamp Realm would interfere with the probes' transmission.

* * *

_"Obsidian, Strika. Something is interfering with the recon drones."_ Gelorum informed her generals. _"You'll have to find your own line."_

"Understood." Obsidian followed her command and took flight above the trees along with his drones while Strika remained on the racetrack to lead the Racing Drones. Altering his course to fly over the trees without interference. "It would be wise to scout the perimeter to follow each track. The terrain will provide a perfect advantage for ambush for unsuspecting drivers."

"Agreed." Strika opened the channel to all of the drones under their command. "Split into groups and follow the paths ahead. Any of the drivers or hostile lifeforms sighted are to be terminated immediately. Do not let them win." Strika gave a command and took the main road with her own squad, the rest of the Racing Drones had chosen a different path with each Artillary drone with them and a Coptor drone to guide them along with the jets for support.

* * *

Back in the Acceldrome both Lani and Jacob noticed many tracks on the different screens and appear to be multiple.

_"Hey, which track are we supposed to take?" _Tork seemed to have trouble which of them to take.

"They may all lead to the end." Dr. Tezla responded.

"This may be a tricky one." Jacob was puzzled and scratched his stubby chin.

_"The last time, they led to nowhere." _Gig said, earning a glare from Lani while Jacob was puzzled over what the robot meant by that.

_"I didn't copy that. Say again?"_ Tork asked as he didn't hear them.

Tezla pulled his earpiece away to speak to them. "They'll have to split up."

"If they do, they won't be able to help each other." Lani argued out of concern for the drivers.

"It's the only way."

"For once, he's right." Jacob agreed, surprising Lani who thought he'd take her side. "So long as they stick together in groups, it could be better chance. Plus the Maniacs and the Burners have more experience in this sort of experience, and no doubt the Teku are as well."

Lani had to admit but he had a reasonable point for believing in his fellow teams as long as they have someone to help them or know what they are doing. "Alright, let's hope your right." Least Jacob shown to care for the drivers and believes in them.

* * *

_"Alright, this is Jacob. We think it be best you split to take a road. Just try to stay close to one another or remain online."_

"Copy that. Teku, we're splitting up. Stay online." Nolo answered and took the road he picked after giving the word to his team.

Tork followed his old mentor's word and followed the idea. "Let's move some metal, Maniacs."

"Got it, Burners, split up!" Mike told his team and followed Tork's path while the rest chose the others.

"Check out those bugs, dude." Chuck spotted giant mosquitos passed by. "With bugs that big, you wonder what they go fo."

"No kidding." Mike thought as well but spotted a familiar black green car, and followed by a large dark pink and blue armored vehicle with it. "Guess we now know the Drones are here."

"And this one looks like its carrying heavy fire!" Chuck saw them tailing on them and fast. However, the Drones are the least of their concern for what the Swamp Realm has in store for the drivers.

* * *

**Here's the first part of the Swamp Realm and also provided a glimpse of Obsidian's past and also reveal how he became involved with Gelorum. The others will be revealed and so will their identities in the future chapters. I know its not as long like the storm realm chapter, but thought to this time cut them into parts so be easier and make cliffhangers. I know, I'm evil! hehe. So figuring out what music perhaps would fit the next one or the others, if you have any for pipeline, metro, junk, or the Ultimate Race would be great. So hope you are all taking care of yourselves and stay healthy, and also to the brave people helping to combat the virus a big applause. If you already guess who the characters in th flashback are and who obsidian could be... I'll leave that to you to guess. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Earth, Siberia**

After successfully escaping the prison and given their recent new 'guest' a good sleep to easily carry without problems while the prison guards have things to worry about than chase after a bunch of robots. Thrust had been successful of hacking into the security systems to sneak in and let Jetstorm and Tankor do the carnage. Driving through the cold snowy landscape with Clovis Bray in the extra seat with the Racing Drone while restrained until they returned to base. Unable to risk being caught after breaking into the prison and cause a riot.

"A pity we didn't stick around long enough for more fun." Jetstorm said and gave a sinister chuckle. "But least the Racing Realms will be more entertaining than before."

"Relax, we'll get plenty of action with what our boss and associates have in store." Thrust told him.

"Oh no doubt, cuz'' when I find the ones who ruined my body and my life. They. will. REGRET IT!" Jetstorm exclaimed and grasped his right hand before Thrust and Tankor. Apparenly had some memories of what happened before he was found by Gelorum and became a Vehicon Drone and still hold a grudge to whoever it was he fought against. "Mark my words, I will show them who's the king of the skies. Even to those hot shot Swat Kats."

_"RECEiVEING TRANSMISSION FROM_ GELORUM." RD-L1 informed them and observes the surroundings when it was all clear from any of the police forces chasing them. _"This is Gelorum to all drones. Do you have Clovis Bray?"_

_"AFFIRMATIVE." _RD-L1 confirmed with the unconscious human behind him.

"We made certain to cause a stir in the Siberian Prison, by the time anyone finds out what happened we be long gone." Thrust reported.

_"Excellent work, I will look forward to meeting him face-to-face. Opening the Ground Bridge now." _All of them knew what she had in mind and said nothing until the Ground Bridge was opened before them and crossed through it, leading them back to the Racing Drones' base without any traces of their current whereabouts from Siberia.

* * *

**Swamp Realm**

Back in the Swamp Realm, Strika was closing in on the two drivers ahead of her, accompanied by the Racing Drones with her. Staying in the middle of the track as the moss from the sides was beginning to affect their acceleration, However, the moss was the least of their concern when the supposed inactive plants began to move from both sides. Opening their claw-like vines that appear to be used for snatching up unsuspecting victims or out of random.

Mike and Chuck noticed the monster plants moving and didn't want to stick around for them to be on the plants' menu. "Not today." Hitting the acceleration and slipped passed them. Any that came near them was delivered a blast of the _Mutt'_'s cannons. Mike saw one of the drone was coming towards that that Maniac and decided to give a helping out by ramming it from the rear. Causing it to lose its focus and driving off the edge when trying to avoid the carnivorous plants but was snatched up and blew up.

Strika was forced to engage the monster plants to defend herself until she was caught off guard when one of them snuck up behind her. The Vehicon growled in frustration transformed into her robot-mode to try and pry the 'jaws' open. "Activating Warped Realm Accelecharger."

Using the Accelecharger inside her to activate, her body glowed and was freed from the 'jaws' of the creature. Reappearing on the road, she did not hesitate to fire her blasters at the monsters for getting in the way. Blasting the 'head' of one of the monstrous plans apart and granting her the chance to continue her race.

Opening communications to inform her fellow Vehicon of the situation. "Strika to Obsidian. I've encountered the two human drivers, it appears that they have brought new drivers."

_"A possible move to counter our forces. Proceed with caution. The mission is our top priority." _

"Affirmative. Transmitting orders to the drones for further instructions." Transforming back into her vehicle mode and resume her course to hunt down the drives and win the race. It is no doubt in her mind that they have split up to take several paths in this realm and decided to risk it to find the finish line. With the wildlife active by their presence in the realm, the drones will be the least of their concern. Strika was a strong and capable soldier like all the Vehicon generals, even in a robotic form she will not let victory slip from their grasp.

* * *

The two Burners managed to get away from the plants and the Vehicon to get more distance from it as possible. "Ok, this would be a place the Terras would feel right at home." Mike said.

"Yeah, we gotta watch out for whatever comes at us." Chuck agreed.

_"This is Tork, you guys alright?"_

Both hear the leader of the Metal Maniacs spoke responded. "Yeah, this is Mike, me and my bud Chuck are in one piece."

_"Saw you take out that drone that was behind me. Thanks for the help, kid." _Tork told them out of appreciation.

"Not a prob. Listen, if we stick close until we regroup with the others, we can have a better chance against the Racing Drones." Mike shared his idea.

Chuck nodded to agree with him. "Think that might be an idea. The Racing Drones may be easy, but those robots like the one we saw might be a whole different level. Who knows what that thing can do."

Remembering their moment with Jetstorm and didn't want to take chances from last time.

Tork had a moment of thought as the Burner brought up a point since he never fought the Racing Drones but the purple one was different than the others, not like the other that Monkey described. Plus, the Burners weren't the Teku nor rivals to any of them. Maybe tag along and see how good the kid if Jacob was right about. "Ok then, I'll go along with it. Let's just hope your right about it."

"Good call." Mike nodded and pulls a grin on his face. "But doesn't mean I'm giving you a win for this race."

Gets a laugh from Tork on his end. "Let's see who gets to the finish line first." The _Hollowback_ starts to pick up speed and moves ahead of them.

Chuck, on the other hand, was confused and looked at Mike if he was serious. "What? We're trying to win to save the planet! And you want to see who's the fastest?"

"Hey, just because we're saving it, doesn't mean you gotta go all serious for a friendly competition." Mike told him with a casual tone. "But better call the others and warn them."

* * *

**Acceledrome**

_"Hey, Chuck here. Um, bad news, we ran into one of those Racing Drones. Only this time they brought some heavy guns."_

"What type of drone?" Tezla spoke to find out what it was they fought.

_"It looked purple, 6 wheels and had two cannons."_

This confirmed his theory and responded. "YEs, that is one of Gelorum's newest drones. You must be careful not to fight them without defending yourselves. These ones are not like the Racing Drones, they will destroy you."

"Guess Gelorum was that eager to win the realms that bad." Jacob said and not liking this. "We need to find out about them and how many she's made."

_"Yeah, we don't want the same mistake after that psycho robot tried to get us fried."_ Mike told them._ "But quick question. Do the drones or some of them have Aura?"_

The question Mike spoke puzzled the three but to Tezla he was shocked. "What did he say?" Whatever it was the Burner saw, he had to know if they recorded the footage and find out for himself. If the drones could use aura despite not having a soul, what other secrets are they hiding?

* * *

Elsewhere in the Swamp Realm, a swarm of large mosquito creatures took flight from the murky water when the _JAckhammer_ drove across the track over it.

"Heh, It looks pretty good across the water Porkchop. It looks clear." Monkey advised him, thinking it be a saver route. But for Porkchop, he didn't seem comfortable being near the water and took the other route on the right towards

Monkey didn't understand why he chose the other path than the one across the water. "What are you doing Porkchop?! The other way was easy!"

"Peh... Who needs easy?" Porkchop chuckled and continued on.

Neither one of them were aware of a black Jet following them. But had they searched the area further, they would have spotted a half-submerged vehicle in the lake.

* * *

Dutch chose a path and caught up to one of the Teku, while not trying to pass him but focus on keeping himself and keep R.O.T.H. save. But out of nowhere was a large mosquito, it was so huge it could literally lift a car up. And that was what it was doing to the _Bassline. _Needing to do something to save him and fast.

"Hang on!" Only for Dutch who had problems of his own when two more show up and try to catch him, but Dutch wasn't gonna let that happen to him. Tries to outrun them until one of them latched onto the top, turned around to face him with its large stinger. they were trying to carry him just like Shirako but he saw something happening to the insect when it was causing problems for the mosquito. And that gave him an idea.

"Not a music fan? Shame, I was gonna turn up the beat!" Turning up the volume to use the Sonic Spitter, blasting soundwaves to drive them off the _Whiptail_. He saw the _Bassline_ fall but was lucky for him there was a race track below and drove down the curves to catch up, not missing the roar of a large monster nearby.

Shirako spotted the Burner car while listening to the beat, saw what the driver did, and liked the design of the car. Nodding his head and smiles to go with the music. "Cool."

* * *

On the road Taro took, he had no probaly at his end until he had Racing Drone on his tail, closing in from behind to try overtake him, or throw the Maniac off the track. Thd drone wasn't the problem for him, but something else that might be. From his mirro he spotted a huge mosquito just flew towards him and clamped onto the roof of his car. The large insect raised it's stinger and rammed it through the steel roof like a knife. Taro only dodged it beside him, then another just in front of him and now a third, but this time he grabbed it firmly from letting the mosquito do anymore. Feeling it struggling to break free until he sees a large thick tree branch and gave him an idea, held it long enough to be crushed by the branch, snapping the stinger right off and tossed it out of his window.

That was one problem solved but still had the drone behind him, but he had nothing to worry about as he fought against killer robots before during the time as a Huntsman and racer, his _Road Runner _was equipped with weapons and defence system when hunting Grimm for a job. Pushes a button and launched a silver ball rolling onto the road, beeping until it blasted an elertical surge, blasting the black vehicle to pieces and exploded.

Smirks with a satisfied strike, but he noticed a black copter flew by, not noticing him or bothered but has a feeling that one could be one of the Racind Drones. Could be on a search for the road to lead to the finish line, or on the look out for his team and the other drivers.

"You ain't gonna stop me this time."

* * *

Texas was steering his Stronghorn through the tracks and was confident he picked the road to the finish line, but also hoping to use his 'super awesome' martial art skills on the robots.

"Yoh, Tex, hows your end?" He hears Julie's voice on the radio.

"All good. But no sign of the killer robots. Haven't found the finish line yet."

"Mike here, we ran into them and found a different one that packs heat. Watch out for over-sized mosquitos."

"There ain't no bug that can beat the mighty Texas! I'll show them who's the boss of the bugs!" Making a catchphrase with a silent response from those who heard his corny line. Out of nowhere he was almost struck by a bolt of energy that shot out of nowhere and only hit the track before him. Behind him were two copters that transformed into robots and a purple assault vehicle. "Looks like the action came to Texas." Pulls the breaks and twisting the gears to turn, much as he wants to face them but the road was too narrow to turn around and was too fast to stop. But he wasn't defenseless and used the Lazer Bolters from the rear.

"Taste the awesome might of Texas!" Proclaiming his name and started shooting them, causing the Artillary drone to take the light damage and slow its chances to fire back, but kept going while the Copter Drones appeared with their arm cannons to fire. The second Vehicon to transform into a large hulking robot and used its wheels for feet to skate without touching the ground and blocking Texas' path. Scorching some of the Stronghorn's paintwork off and almost had him when out of nowhere a bug flew right into them and exploded.

This gave Texas the chance despite wondering what happened until he saw a yellow Teku car he recognized coming up behind him. Loweing the window screen and revealed to be Nolo. "You alright, bro?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the save, dude!" Texas did somewhat appreciate it and didn't see that coming. But still got "But, we got that to deal with."

A black jet swoops firing a barage of green energy bolts at them while the Vehicon moves in to attack them.

"We can't stick around, these drones sure don't want to let us win." Nolo said and sets the gears to start up the engine.

"Leave the bot to me! Time to use... the Battering Ram!" Bunching the button to activate one of his weapons, splitting open the front grille and extending out was a ram with the head of a rhino. Charing straight towards the Artillary Drone who transformed back into its vehicle-mode and doing the same thing, firing the twin cannons. The two rammed into each other but was no match for Texa's Battering Ram giving a full impact into the front of the drone, hurtling it over the vehicle and landed roughly on its back.

Texas grins and threw his fist up. "YEAH! Racers 1, Drone 0!"

Nolo watched and was impressed by this Burner's gear, unlike the others, the Teku use soundwaves as their main use for attack and defense to confuse or distract their opponnets. "Let's get moving, no telling if there be more of them."

"No prob! Texas will take on anything this place throws!" Texas proclaims and tags along with the Teku to move on.

* * *

Two Racing Drones drove through one of the paths, but followed by Kurt drifting a curve and picking up speed to catch up the two, smashed into the first one and threw it off the road, smashed and blown up after crashing into one of the overgrown trees. Going in for another strike and made the second drone loose its control over the steering and crashed into another. Grins and gave a wave at them in a mocking gesture. "Nice try-WHOA!" Gasped and hit the breaks before he almost crashed into a wall of vines, they were so thick he didn't have anything to cut through.

Frustrated and felt he picked the wrong track to take. "Dead end!" However, all did not end for him when at the corner of his eye was some sort of vehicle , looked abandoned by the amount of moss and plants growing on it, but looked operational with the large eight wheels in good condition. It also had a space up front for a car to fit in. This intrigued him and contacted the Acceledrome for information.

"Lani, could the Accelerons have left some kind of machine inside the realm?"

* * *

"_Y'know, maybe- maybe something that would help a driver."_

Tezla couldn't believe what he heard and shown some emotion for the first time. "He's found a Hyperpod. An Acceleron vehicle transformer!"

"Wait so they leave these for drivers to use?" Jacob asked him as this was the first time he has heard about it.

"The Accelerons built them and leave them in certain realms to aid drivers. To activate it he needs to parking his car inside it." Tezla explained from his research about them.

This made the two agree with the idea as Lani spoke to Kurt. "Yes Kurt, we think you could use it!"

* * *

Not wasting time, kurt drove his car into the Hyperpod like they said and felt the machine begin to move. Despite having some vines and moss, the vehicle easily broke free and easily climbing over the large vines that blocked his path.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Porkchop and Monkey, they were now being chased by a jet drone through the narrow path under the gargantuan roots.

Porckhop had an idea to get the drone a little closer. "Hey monkey man, hand me that anchor chain." Points his finger out back for his pal to find.

"What do you have an anchor chain for?" Monkey asked him but somehow knew what it was gonna be.

"My anchor." Porkchop replied like it was an obvious anwser. Grabbing the anchor he used in the Wacky Races, getting a good aim and timing for it right and threw the anchor when the jet was close. With a successfully throw the anchor was hooked into the nose, startling the drone piloting the vehicle and tries to shake it off. But Porkchop had a good grip and pulled it hard until it crashed into a passing rock, but due to a sudden tug and loosed a grip, the Metal Maniacs barely had a chance to regain control and drove off the the track. Instead of landing in some mud, water or vines, they landed on something metallic and felt vibrations surrouding the car.

Monkey tries to see what they landed and found out they landed on some large vehicle covered in moss and wet vines, but no idea what it was but had a pair of drills out fornt. "What is this thing?"

"I don't know. Heh, but I like it." Porkchop liked the vehicle a lot and drove through the thick vines with the help of the drills to break through.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Swamp Realm, Wylde takes a curve with a Racing Drone on to him. Smirks with confidence that this drone won't get past him. Took another curve and looked at his rear mirror to find a jet and some sort of copter coming from a different path. But that was't the only thing that was the problem when a giant green troll-like monster came out of nowhere. It had two large tusk stomps onto the track and let out a beastly roar.

Wylde had no chance to fight that thing swerved to the right, not knowing that his luck saved his life when the racing Drone fired an electrical ball straight to the monster's leg which was intended for him instead. The creature howled in pain before grabbing a jet smashed it into the passing copter before it could have a chance to defend itself, the Racing Drone barely had a chance to escape it's wrath when the creature jumps and stomped its feet, crushing it flat

Wylde's _Spinbuster_ managed to land on a soft surface, thinking he was out of danger for now. "Whew, that was close." Little did he realise how wrong he was as a giant worm-like monster with two protuding extensions screeches and reveals its several rows of teeth.

''What?'' Not wanting to stick around to be the thing's meal and drove over it's serpentine body until he got back on track. One thing he knew about this realm, the Accelerons make some crazy stuff to make a race.

* * *

Obsidian was on the look out for the tracks along with his aerial unit to scour the realm for the finish line, despite being so high they have yet to find the portal through the forests and also to deal with the local wildlife interfering. Already recieved lsot signals of sevearl drones by the drivers or the creatures themselves, meaning they must be getting closer as the Swamp Realm becomes more active than he or Strika anticipated. He had ordered his drones to find and destroy the racers by any means to prevent them winning an Accelecharger and learn of their abiliites. His scanners picked up two human signatures below and recieved contact from one of the Racing Drones.

_"TWO HUMAN DRIVERS WITHIN RANGE. ENGAGING THEM NOW."_

"Stall them, I will join in to engage them in combat." Thinking it was time he made his move and see what these drivers are made off. Turns to dive towards the trees and dodging the branches with supreme skills, but giving the growing thick branches in the way there was one option. "Activating Forest Realm Accelecharger." Like Strika beofre, Obsidian activated an Accelecharger to allow him to manipulate the branches to give him an entry through, glows in a forest green light surrounding his form.

"You are far out of your league, humans." Spotting the two cars below and fires upon the unsuspecting drivers.

* * *

_"So far all seems clear, no of the perps yet. Tell LordMaxmus the 'special' surprise is safe." One of the agents said, standing beside the giant crate. "Nothing can distract us from-"_

_"Excuse me?" A man with an obvious fake mustache and goofy walked by in a red suit. "Might I ask what be in that crate? I came to deliver it."_

_"Uh, sure but need an ID and scan to confirm it."_

_The man with the 'muschache' flicked his fingers. "Oh, darn! I forgot. Thank you for the help. Good day!" Walks away whistling._

_The Agents smirks. "Ha, knew it was that wierdo. Nothing can get through us." Black said._

_"We're one of the top agents." White said. Little do they knew that another was opening the hole BENEATH them without even aware of it._

_End transmission._

* * *

**Yes, another cliffhanger. I know I'm cruel aren't I hehe. But hope you enjoyed it and will work on the ending for the Swamp Realm. Know it was short but thought to leave it there and whatever X is doing. BUt I'm confident that Agent White and Black will (looks at the cartoon they were from)... uh, I'm sure they'll do well. Not even Control Freak or Psycrow will pull it of.**

**But seeing what I saw on the latest Sonic Boom chapter... dear... god... I'm sorry I can't say anything, what I saw brought back horrid memories. its not the chapter but something I fear the nightmare will return and must set up preparations to prevent them entering the GF verse. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening Files: Accelechargers_

_Accelechargers are Acceleron devices that allow a car or certain vehicle to use powers that aid it in a realm. They are used by the Accelerons to track victories in the racing realms. When Gelorum had obtained the Wheel of Power, it is unknown how many she has already won or how many more Racing Realms to complete for the Ultimate Race. _

_Closing Files_

* * *

_"You want to win something so bad, you need a boost? A cheat code or something to win a game or a race? Sure so long as it's part of the rules. Or just come up with a good strategy and skills to win. Just focus on the prize up ahead." _TOM shared with his thoughts and switched on the screen.

* * *

For Julie she seemed to had some luck to avoid the plant monsters and giant mosquitos that try to catch her but not enough to stop her. Julie had proven to be a capable driver and skilled fighter too to survive Motorcity, even the toughest Grimm and rogue drivers couldn't take her on especially the Electroblades in combat. She joined the Burners cause she wanted to seek out excitement and adventure than sit around in Detroit Deluxe, but also to help protect the people from the Grimm after what they done to it years ago.

_"Hey, anyone reaching the end yet?"_ Hearing Dutch ask and responded.

"Julie here, no sign of it. But have this creepy feeling something might happen when we reach it." Julie said, looking at how there were no bugs about but saw a copter flying through the forest, not sure where that came from but had a bad feeling about it. She spotted a Racing Drone car just like the ones from the Storm Realm and right in front of it were the Teku and Metal Maniac cars. "Guys, heads up, I got a drone up ahead with but think that copter might be one of them."

_"Yoh, I seen one of them too, definitely a robot for sure! Packs heat so watch your back! Oh and watch out for a six wheeled tank!" _Texas called out which confirmed her theory.

_"Me and Mike saw them and obviously strong so watch out for them!"_

"No prob, gonna give them a hand." Julie proclaimed and moves in to give them a hand but out of nowhere, a vehicle just by the descriptions she was told earlier was coming up behind her. Not letting the same mistake like last time and came prepared. "How'd you like some oil? Wet or dry?" Activates the trap under the wheel and spews out gallons of oil, catching the vehicon by surprise to almost lose its control on the steering which made Julie smirk… until it suddenly glowed and vanished. "Wha-Where'd it-" Reappearing right before her in a blink of an eye and caught her by surprise.

Taro and Vert barely saw what happened and kept going with another drone flying behind them until it vanished into the trees, Vert had no choice but to keep an eye out for it. Meanwhile for Taro he had a score to settle with the Drones and was tailing it to make sure it doesn't use any of those powers like before. "Not this time." Activating the spike from the front and impaled it into the rear end of the Racing Drone's car, pulls the breaks but caused both the cars to tumble out of control. Vert switched the jump jets on and used them to sail over them to take the lead of the race.

Taro was fortunate to make a rough land back on his wheels and not a broken bone or muscle, but this gave the Teku the lead. However, the Racing Drone was still in one piece and instantly driven off to catch up, not before being followed by a copter that Taro spotted.

Whatever that thing is, it can't be good for the Teku. Knowing he wasn't on their side, but after what happened in the previous realm with Kadeem, he can't let that happen again.

* * *

Frustrated and slammed her fist onto the side of her door. "Damn it! I hate it when the bad guy always cheats!"

Strika could imagine the human driver's reaction from the surprise attack and lets out a chuckle. "They cannot stop us even with the Accelechargers." Strika was about to aim her twin cannons at her moving target with the drone to keep it from passing for her to take the shot, when suddenly it rammed straight into the Racing Drone and pulled the brakes in front of the drivers and the Vehicon.

All of them pulled the brakes or try to make a pass through when both the cars were tumbling up and down. Vert pulled the jet boosters to full max to fly over them, while Strika was forced to pull the brakes, allowing Julie to pass her. Growls in frustration and sees the Drone still operational. "After them!"

The drone obeyed her command and drove alongside the Vehicon General, ignoring the human that caused them a disadvantage. Obsidian joined them in pursuit of the humans to prevent their chances of winning the race, his scanners locked on to the leading human and made the white car his target.

I shall pursue the leading race to engage combat. Finish the other one." Obsidian proclaimed and giving further instructions. "Strika and myself will deal with the drivers. Continue on track and win the race."

_"UNDERSTOOD."_

"Gladly." Strika responded and activated her Accelecharger to warp her body once again to appear before the _9 Lives_.

"Wha-" Before Julie could do anything, the Vehicon collided to the right and threw her off course, she quickly pulled the brakes before she could've been thrown off track. "Oh Gob! That was close." But her luck might be running low as the Vehicon stopped its track and began to transform into a large bulky humanoid robot, glaring at her menacingly with the sinister look on its face. "Oh crap.

Strika casually strolls towards the nervous and frightened Julie. "It is pointless to beat us, you are outmatched and time limit will end if you face me."

Julie glares and stepped out of her car, pulling out a black rod that extended half way up to her body, twirling it in her hands and looked at her opponent with two artillery drones and a Racing Drone disembarked its vehicle to surround her after. "Yeah? Well you haven't known me at at all." Made her first move by striking the bottom of the pole that had a blade glow in blue into a transformed drone through the chest, pulled it out and stabbed it once more into the head a few times before she sprinted herself forward to make a spinning kick before she twirls it once more to deflect the punches from Strika. Moving fast and swift to avoid the huge metal fists, she ducks and quickly rolls under her, reached out for the end of the rod and pulled out a trigger, to fire, but not at Strika. Too close to fire but used it to blast a Racing Drone's head off by a blue plasma bolt and the same to another Artillery drone's left shoulder, leaving a burning scorch mack to the joint.

Strika saw her drones being blasted and one of them slightly damaged, this girl was clearly skilled and must be a huntress than a regular driver, the acrobatic skills and physical prowess confirmed her theory when she witnessed an aura simmering from the human's body to take the minor damage from the impact. The weapon in her hands her possession, it was not like anything known to her by its technology. "Clearly you are more skilled than I thought." Using her twin cannons to fire at her target with her back turned.

Julie grins and leaps into the air, activating a switch to transform her weapon, the tip split open to expose the tip of the gun, one side extended twice then the other and both ignited two plasma blades in solid shape like actual blades. Pulls it down to make a forward slash and fires a blue wave towards the drones. Strika had to use her arms to take the damage and used her aura at full power until she was tossed to the other side of the track, the blast surprised her when she was thrown off her feet to the edge. That weapon she wielded could not match any known technologies on Earth.

Further data needed to be required until her opponent deactivated. "What... was that?" The Vehicon questioned her, demanded to know what it was that almost finished her off.

"Sorry, family secret. Love to talk but got a race to win!" Julie gave a mischievous smile until a drone snuck up and threw its fist towards her from behind, only for her body to break apart and vanished. Leaving her to see the real Julie already back into her car and drove off.

Strika growled and gave a mental note to make the female regret making a fool of her, and no doubt would peak Gelorum's interest of the weapon and how she was able to wield it.

* * *

The battle didn't go unnoticed to Tezla and Lani who couldn't believe what they saw on the screens and baffled by what that weapon was that Julie used. "Wha... what was that? A new tech?" Lani asked.

Jacob saw the fight and grins, mentally cheered for Julie for the win. This no doubt shocked the two and had questions on their mind. "Nope, she said was a family heirloom from her late mother and was given to her as a gift til she was old enough to use it. Some believe it came from an earlier age when it was discovered from an ancient outpost."

Tezla absorbed the information and could perhaps ask the Burner to study it for possible use against the Drones.

* * *

Texas spotted another track up ahead and about to make a merge when he spotted a familiar car of one of his own and another car. "Hey, Dutch! Had any trouble?"

"Nah, just a bit of a bug trouble. Nothing to worry." Dutch calmly replied and thought it was no biggie.

While Shiraku said nothing and listens to his music and grins. "Sweet."

* * *

As for the others, the Caterpillar operated by Kurt passed through the thick terrains and once back on the track, Kurt was able disembark with his car and continued onwards to finish the race.

While the Duel Driller had successfully cut its way through for Porkchop and Monkey. "_Yeeheeheehaw!_" Much as Pockchop had a lot of fun with it, but now they were back in the race and detached the car from the Hyperpod to try and win the race.

* * *

Jacob came back to the control room to see the two. "How's it going with the race?" Asked for any good news.

"Apart from drones, they

Vert was the first to respond to his question._ Not too bad, things seem to be clearing up and_.. _Hey, I can see the end of the track!_ THey could hear the excitment from his voice and relieved to hear it.

"That's great, now just focus on winning the race!" Lani advised him and able to catch a glimpse of the area and able to see the portal.

Jacob smiles and perhaps their luck could be changing... but something caught his eye. "Uh, is it me or does that mountain look a lot like-"

* * *

Vert had the same idea when Jacob brought it up and suddenly he was right, but it wasn't a mountain... it was a giant monster. And Alive. The giant creature had rotten tree-like texture on its body and thorns on its back and head with branches for arms. Opening its yellow eye after awakening to know the drivers were near and let out a loud roar. Vert cried out in shock and noticed all the vines started sprouting up everywhere and tries to outrun them to escape through the portal, and he wasn't the only one with Obsidian now aware of the creature's role for the realm and unleashed a barrage of energy shots to avoid being captured.

_"Obsidian, what is happening?" _Hearing the voice of Gelorum and reported his situation to her

"All drones advised! The entire Swamp Realm has grown active and hostile! I repeat hostile! All Vehicons protect the Racing Drones!" Obsidian grunted and forced to transform to defend himself from the ravenous vines while trying to catch the leading driver up ahead from winning the race. However to his luck and the human's misfortune to be snagged by a random vine and made his move to claim victory for the Drones

Strika rounded up the remaining drones and followed his command to protect the drones and use the Vehicons as the guns, however she found that speed was necessary to outrun them to avoid being crushed or snagged up.

Mike and Tork spotted them and had the same idea when the entire swamp was turning on them. "Guys if we stick to the middle of the track we might pick up more speed to not get caught." Chuck theories.

"You sure?" Mike didn't wanna question his logic when being chased by plants.

_"I say we do it. We can't let the drones win!"_ Tork agreed and followed the advise to catch up to their opponenants while try to make it out in one piece.

* * *

Vert struggled to fight off the growing vines but saw the Copter flying by, possibly to reach the portal to win. "Not on my watch!" Activated the grappling hook and launches, catching the surprise Vehicon by the tail.

Obsidian growls and transformed, using his arm cannons to break loose before he could get wrapped and crushed. Glaring his optics towards the human that dared interfere with his chance of victory.

* * *

The situation was getting intense and swerved to avoid the vines, Monkey took notice of the sides of the track covered in moss that caused them to slow down yet the middle was clear and thought up an idea that could save them. "If we go fast enough, they won't even be able to catch us!" He commented and hoping it could work.

_"It's no good trying to dodge the vines, Porkchop." _Lani said.

However Monkey had an idea that could save them. "Drive, drive, drive! Use the Nitrox!"" Monkey pleaded to get as much distance from the fast moving vines as possible. Taking his teammate's advise and encouragement, Porkchop switched the Nitrox and gave them a powerful boost to avoid the fast growing vines. While they managed to get out of that situation, but now in another with more up ahead.

"WHOA! S-Stay in the groove!" Porkchop was too busy swerving to avoid the plants but another swooped in and coiled around the car, lifting them up high from escaping the vines' snare.

"You did not stay in the groove, Porkchop." Monkey told him while making a wave sign with his hand.

Porkchop grunted and rolled his eyes over Monkey's advise being a little too late. "Stay in the groove Porkchop(!)"

* * *

"The Nitrox boost isn't enough, they have to go even faster." Lani said as it doesn't seem to be going their way with half their drivers endanger. "There's only one way. Nolo, Tork, you have to draft together. It's the only way to get more speed."

Jacob somehow feels that might not be a good idea if she's aware of the two leaders being bitter enemies. But unless the Burners are close buy and help out they could have a better chance.

* * *

"Yeah, haha, you can stay behind me Nolo." Tork taunted the Teku leader. "Where you Teku trash belong."

Mike overheard and couldn't believe they were doing this now when the entire realm is out to get them if the Drones don't first. "These guys have serious attitude problems." Muttered under his breath and sees Nolo moving faster than he should.

"Oh man, that doesn't look good, bro." Chuck said.

* * *

Lani noticed something was wrong and tries to understand what was happening. "Nolo, what are you doing?"

Jacob just had it with them and spoke out to the microphone. "You serious when we have the world at stake!? Not to mention you got those monster plants after you AND the Drones!"

_"Watch me!"_

The only response he got and felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "Damn, that little..."

* * *

While the Burners regrouped, they witnessed a fight between the two leaders of the two teams and another Maniac, possibly Wylde who caught up and trying to ram the Teku off the track.

"Are these guys really doing this when we got monster plants after us?!" Julie asked and couldn't believe it.

Mike narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but we got problems of our own. Take out the closes vines and stay close to the drivers!" Giving an order to the Burners and used their guns to shot at any vine coming at them, but they were moving too fast for the drives to keep up and forced to make a slight detour until the _Mutt_ got caught up and hoisted both the car and the passengers with it.

"MIKE!

CHUCK!"

"We're ok!" Mike called out while Chuck lowered the window of his side to check and saw them high, much to his dismay and sees Monkey when the car door was torn off. "Looks like we're not the only ones."

Julie and Texas stuck togetehr and saw the vines curled around them while having their weapons hot to make an opening. They were trapped like rats.

"Man, I thought eating greens was suppose to be good for ya, not the other way round!" Texas groaned

Monkey spotted the Burners as they were having a hard time, but sees Wylde and Tork's cars, but Wylde was a little off the track and had to warn him. "Wylde, stay in the middle of the track!" Speaking through the radio as he was further away to listen.

But Wylde didn't seem to notice or even care. "Scrap it, Monkey!" He retorted.

_"It's stickier, it's got better traction!" _

"Nobody tells Wylde what to do." Having to ignore his teammate's advise, Wylde would have at least made it until both he and Tork were grabbed by the vines, the same for Kurt later on. Everyone but Dutch, Shirako and Nolo were trapped and no where to escape.

_"Guys! Hello? What's happening?"_

What's happening?

\- They... didn't make it, Lani." Vert told her and now down casted.

"And neither will you!" A metallic hand broke through the windscreen and shattered, belonigng to a frustrated and angry Obsidian. Breaking more of the shards before tearing the seatbelts and drags the struggling teen out of the car. "So you must be one of the drivers Tezla recruited? I was expected somewhat... foolish."

"Let go! You piece of tin can!" Vert clutches to his arm and glares at the Vehicon now knowing what he looks like and much different than the Racing Drones. "You think your better?"

"I wouldn't be jesting when my life is on the line" Obsidian proclaimed, staring towards the blonde as his optics scanned his face and somewhat reminded him of an image. Something about him seems strangely famliar to the general. "Might I inquire your name, before your fate is sealed?"

Vert grunted and tries to kick him but were so high up he was in a life threatening situation. "V-Vert... Wheeler."

"Wheeler?" The name was indeed famlira to him, with his memory files slowly recovering after the transference of his consciousness into this machine body until their minds would fully adapt to the artificial mind, most of the others yet to fully recover if their full memories had not been damaged or after the blast from the Gem Homeworld through the space bridge. An image of an older male who looked similar to the boy but in a military uniform. Could this boy be related to Jack... Wheeler. Brings him closer to question him. "Are you by chance related to Major Jack "Rabbit" Wheeler?"

This caught Vert by surprise to hear the robot know about his father, but how? "How'd you know my father? You better leave my family alone!" Now determined to break free and make certain of it.

Now confirmed of his suspicions and stared at the boy. "So you are his son. Not to worry, I'll send him your regards by Obsidian." Using his spare hand to turn into a cannon and preparing to finish him off. But Vert's time didn't come yet and was saved by a sudden interference of a mosquito that pounced on the Vehicon. Grunted in frustration and released his hold of Vert who fell, fearing that he be falling to his death until he snatched a vine and slid down to the track just before seeing the Vehicon fly off to escape the Mosquito and another monster after him. Now wondering how did he know his father and was there some sort of history between them? First thing to do is to avoid getting captured again and find his team, fast.

* * *

Nolo saw his team and the drivers, both Metal Maniac and Burner alike in a bad situation and only he was close enough to reach the end before the Drones. But sees the purple car with speaks show up and blasting away some music towards the plants. _"Looks like its just us, we gotta move to win the race or its over for all of us. We win and the plans could calml down, just like what happened last time in the Storm Realm."_

Nolo had to agree even if the Burner wasn't their teammate but had a logical point since he and the only way was to win to save their friends. "Hope your right. Them speakers use to blast sound? Make use of them to give us cover! and give that beasty some hell of a music"

Both the _Whiptail _and the _Synkro _wasted no time to draft together and try to win before the Racing Drones or the plants get them. Nolo had a gold necklace with a 'T' with one piece chipped off. It was what was left of his big brother before the tragic accident of the race. Clutching it while steering the wheel and getting a reminder of what his two brothers told him.

_"You trying to take my place?"_

* * *

_"Tiny smirks and ruffles Nolo's hair when sitting on the car. __"Looks like our little bro wants a challenge." _

_Tone chuckled and grins. "That true? You wanna be the leader now little bro?" Playfully bumps his fist into Nolo's shoulder._

_But Nolo seems somewhat uncertain about it. "I dunno guys, being leader? Sounds like a heavy load, man."_

_"It's like taking a curve, bro." Tone told him. __"It's not so hard finding the right line, the hard part is staying in it._

_Tiny nodded and smiles. "As long as you have your amigos to watch your back and theirs, nothing can stop you."_

_"Just remember Nolo..." Tone advised. "__Stay in the groove."_

* * *

Nolo now understood what his brothers meant and followed through. "You got the groove, Tone." Whispered to himself.

Dutch was keeping up and saw the drones and the vines coming closer, his car was more equipped to take them on and decided to move to the back. "You know I think we've been rude to them. We haven't left them a gift!" Using his Sonic Spitter to cause the Racing Drones and Vehicons to lose their focus and caused a malfunction.

"Nice work. Now we gotta win this race" Nolo stated and stayed within the middle with the speed building up, not away of Obsidian resumed his course and making a direct assault using his blasters with Strika coming from the other end. "I can see the end!"

Both fired simultaneously but the vines that tried to snare the two drivers took the full hit when Dutch saw the Drone and used activated a new weapon called the Lightninig Rod to cause the Vehicon to avoid it, giving Nolo the chance to take the win by sacrificing his chances, better to have one of their own to win then let the machines have another win. But as both Obsidian and Strika were captured by the vines used by the Swamp Beast, so did he with annoyance until he was able to use the Lightning Rod to cut himself free but taken care of the last Racing Drone before it could reach the finish line.

"Nolo, take the chance now!" Dutch called out.

_"On it. Just hang in there!"_

The Swamp Beast focuses on the last remaining driver, but despite its attempts to stop him. Nolo went at full acceleration using the Nitrox to out run the vines and jumps straight into the portal. Returns to Earth to find Karma in a lotus position and had been there the whole time. Appearing nera Nolo was a chip with the Swamp Realm's emblem on it, reaches out and grabbed it. It was strange and yet felt power coming from this chip that materialised out of thin air.

* * *

Back in the Swamp Realm, a green wave was released throughout the landscape, every plant, monster and creature that were attacking the drivers suddenly stopped and ignored them. The plants that snatched up all the drivers released them, dropping them to the tracks with the realm now calm just like what happened in the Storm Realm.

As for Obsidian and Strika, they were less pleased about their loss. Understandably that Gelorum will not be pleased about this and ordered all remaining drones to jump through the gate and report what they had learned about the new drivers. Passing through the portal to return to HQ to recover from their loses, but knowing it was far from over.

"Man, that was... something." Julie was relieved it was over, but not sure who won. "Did we win?"

_"Dutch here, Nolo won. We beaten the tin-cans' butt!"_

"Hey, look!" Texas saw something happening to the Swamp Beast as it was being turned to complete wood or stone, no longer active as the race was over.

Mike had no idea what happened until he heard who won and was relieved. "Time we got out of this place, before they start to change their minds."

The Burners didn't need to be told twice and joined up with the others, Shirako who was surprisingly the only one behind that didn't had any problems drove by to pick up Vert. With little time left they drove straight to the portal and returned safely to the Acceledrome. Minutes later, the Wheel closes the portal as the end of it's timer.

"Say, uh, what did we win exactly?" Chuck thought to ask when he saw something in Nolo's hand until Gig came by to see the Accelecharger.

"_Dr. Tezla will want to study that." _

"Just be sure he gives it back." Nolu gave it to the robot before turns to the Maniacs. "Tork! This hasn't changed anything. I'm still taking you down." He proclaimed and determined to finish his rival.

"Hey, you wanna take on somebody, how about you take on me?" Wylde challenged him and ready for a fight.

Tork stepped forward and stopped his teammate from doing anything. "Tame it, Wylde." Then faces Nolo. "Anytime you're ready, Nolo. Anytime."

"Are these guys serious? We got bigger problems then what they have for now." Julie didn't know how much the two teams, or the leaders would start to snap.

Mike nodded and agreed with her, he thought to try and step in when they suddenly heard a fmaliiar laugh echoeing the Acceledrome.

"Kadeem?" vert recognised his friend's voice.

"Ah! His ghost must've come back to haunt us!" Texus shouted.

Tezla makes his way towards the drivers followed by Jacob beside him. "You recognize the voice in the recording. Kadeem didn't drive for revenge. He drove, because he knew Gelorum had to be stopped." Explainign to everyone of the bigger picture. Some mentally agreed after witnessing the powers the drones possess and a threat they pose to the world.

"I guess you might have a point. My team are still in after what happened." Mike spoke out on behalf of his team. "But so long as there's no secrets between us. I'm cool with it."

Tezla understood his reasons and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. We have work to do before the next Realm opens."

"I think some of us deserve a rest while we plan our next move." Jacob suggested as they have many racers and use that to their advantage to give each driver time to recover and focus on their skills and repair their cars.

Mike agreed with him and had to go along with Tezla, for now. Turns to see Tork gave him a nod before calling out to his team. "Come on Maniacs, let's go move some metal."

The Teku did the same but vert remained behind, looking up at the Wheel in wonder until Mike came up to reach out for his shoulder. "Hey, dude, you ok?"

"Yeah. Seems this is much bigger than I expected it to be." Vert responded.

"Well, none of us did but doesn't mean we should give up. How about we get something to eat, otherwise Jacob will start serving us some of his speciality."

Decided to tag along and get to know the Burners, but Vert was still in doubt over what happened in the Racing Realms when he failed to save Kadeem or reach the finish line.

* * *

**Racing Drone HQ**

Meanwhile, in the command room of the Racing Drones' headquarters, Gelorum and the rest of the Generals gathered to discuss the latest development about the recent loss in the Swamp Realm.

"Well, this is a surprise to find two of the top generals lose to some meatbags." Jetstorm taunts. "Least of all we managed to complete a delivery task for the boss."

Neither Strika nor Obsidian react to his words and accepted their failure. "Apologies, Lady Gelorum, we failed to win a new Accelecharger. Our new enemies have proven to more skilled than we anticipated." Strika bowed her head along with Obsidian to await their punishment.

"It would appear so. This will be considered a minor setback, but we cannot let the humans stop us from winning all of the Accelecharges." Gelorum stated and accepted it.

"Might I inquire what you have in mind?" Obsidian asked his superior.

Gelorum brought her metal hand up to her chin and brought up a projection of Clovis Bray's body stored inside a pod. "Once we begin the operation, all the information and knowledge Bray has will serve my purpose."

"It will only be a matter of time before the government gets word of his kidnapping. Globus Justice won't sit idly by unless we cover our tracks or make false trails." Thrust stated.

Taking the idea as a possible solution to keep them from finding her base, this would prove useful. "I believe we would have no trouble with that once our experiment is completed. As for the drivers, we now know what they can do and it is vital to eliminate them, learn their weakness and use it against them."

Obsidian decided to speak when onto the subject. "It may be of interest to share that one of the humans I confronted was one of the drivers of Highway 35. He is known as Vert Wheeler"

"As in the kid who won Highway 35?" Thrust pondered.

Obsidian nods his head. "Indeed. This has become somewhat an interesting turn of an event for us."

A drone entered the command room and stopped before the Vehicons and Gelorum. _"APOLOGIES FOR THE DISTURBANCE, BUT WE ARE RECEiVEING A TRANSMISSION FROM SAMMAEL."_

"Establish link." The leader of the drones commanded, projecting a life size hologram of Sammael. "And what may I inquire for your reason to call me?"

_"Apologies if I was interrupting something, but only wish to see how the progress since you captured the Wheel of Power." T_he Fallen responded in a calm manner.

"We have already completed many of the realms, our research into the Accelerachargers is underway." Gelorum shared her information with him. "No doubt some of your contacts will be most interested in the results of my research."

_"Indeed so. And you no doubt are aware of the recent events that have transpired."_

"You mean the Shinkalion Project? I am fully aware of it." She pulls a grin and reveals the images of the machines that battled the Kaiju Grimm. "I never would have believed Japan would accomplish such a task." But was no doubt confirmed that they needed a mind of a living being suitable to pilot the machines, almost like her own for the creation of the Vehicon generals. But she was aware of the Dragon of Denver from the Vist Foundation, that was one of those that she was interested to obtain such secret, even by means to tear the mech apart.

Sammael smiles and nods. "I_ will no doubt this will interest you, and I have bigger plans for them when I awaken something to challenge their limits."_

"I would like to see how good their steel is compared to mine." Jetstorm looked at the images of the fights. "But I suppose the job comes first. Unless next time we get called for a hunt."

_"Actually there IS one of the reasons why I called over then an a simple chat." _Sammael stated to catch their attention. _"The other day, we appear to have uninvited guests from another world. They are not Earth or any known species with their identities concealed."_

Displaying images of humanoid beings in suits and faces unknown, present by some ruins.

"Do we know of their purpose?" Strika questioned while studying them.

"I too am curious, they do not appear to be affiliated with the Stellar Alliance, or the Union." Obsidian was curious about them.

"They do look somewhat skilled and advanced to sneak past our probes." Thrust said.

_"All that I know is they have begun their little statement of war towards Satyra and then acquired something they shouldn't have." _Sammael said and turned to face Gelorum. _"Inside the vault was from the Connected Era. A replica of the Gem of Destruction."_

The mention of the name made Gelorum almost shocked and in silence before her face was turned to stern. Her hands gripped tight in rage upon thinking of the idiocy of those fools tampering with what they do not understand. The generals were aware of them and ordered not to find or allow anyone to obtain them as part of the alliance between them and the Fallen with the immense and terrifying power each one possesses. "I would have speculated this to have been a sense of humor. But the mention of one of the Spiral Gems is not something to take lightly."

_"Indeed, but rest assured it was a fake. I for one am relieved, of all the relics to find, it had to be the one thing that must never fall into the wrong hands." _Sharing the same thought and both knew how dangerous the Gem of Destruction was. _"Whoever they are, they are tampering with things that are not their business. We were fortunate, but must not let it happen again if some fool finds something beyond their control."_

Gelorum started to see where this was going. "And you came to me for a proposal. You wish for my drones for a certain part in this?" She questioned him yet understand what he meant.

_"Only to be certain to act as observers, we appear to draw a lot of attention than I realised after the sudden arrival of an alien vessel. We need to make certain that they don't find the Spiral Gems or take them out of the vaults if they are found. It is too soon to use them for my purpose."_

Taking a thought and knowing her part of the deal and even she needed her plans to succeed without the interference of outside forces, especially helping to make sure the progress of the Elementals is within his watch. Not allowing the Grey Agency, or the Gems to claim them again. "Understood, for both our mutual interest. The recon drones will observer certain countries such as Japan, Rodigan and other nations from their borders until further plans or from our associates. Especially the development of the Cluster so it would not disrupt our plans."

Sammael nodded his head to appreciate her agreement. _"I'm glad we can work things out. And not to worry, the Gems from their home planet will be in for a show for what their precious Cluster will do. Best of luck for the race, give my regards to the Accelerons."_

With the communications ended, Gelorum remained silent for a while until she called for the Generals attention. Making sure no one listens to their conversation outside the throne room. "We may have been fortunate. But here are my orders that you must obey. Under no circumstances, should the real Gem of Destruction be found... Do not. Let Sammael. Or his associates. Or anyone by chance. Find it."

The Drones understood what she means and saw a sudden paled expression of Gelorum.

"As you wish, Lady Gelorum." Obsidian obeyed her command willingly.

Strika nodded her head. "Even if they are now allies, we cannot allow the Fallen to have the advantage over us."

"I may be crazy to have a robotic body, invade an alien planet, or the Justice Friends. But to let Sammael have a Spiral Gem? _No thank you~._" Jetstorm implied and shared his thoughts with his boss. "He'd probably wipe his own allies and enemies within range without even knowing it!"

Thrust nodded and agreed with him. "Don't need to tell us twice. Out of the Fallen, Sammael is the only guy I'd rather not take on."

"Tankor will smash, flesh bots."

"Not to worry, we'll make certain the Spiral Gems remain buried for the time being. And he knows well that I would rather keep it that way" While they may have agreements and, eventually both sides will one day turn on each other if something were to happen just as the moment both the League of Villains and Satyra's pact is over. If anyone apart from the Fallen were to find it, they will be eliminated immediately to ensure the survival of the Drones and their plans.

* * *

All was according to plan. The threads of destiny have woven into place after centuries of manipulating the smallest threads to forge the future that was taken great care to control. Trapped in a prison by those who denied him his rightful place among the Lords of Order for his own gain when the universe was young.

Yet also observed and watch from the eyes of his followers. And has seen many taking fold after countless eons and others to come. Watching the universe grow, civilizations rise and fall, yet still imperfection and impurity infects this universe. Wars,

The Great Race has come, several worlds visited and guided by the Accelerons have recovered their lost secrets and began to enter the races to test their worth, including Earth, but only the select few who can be chosen to pass the test to be worthy. Already the pieces have been set and now waits for the outcome.

Now after thousands of years, the Racing Drones have begun to awaken once again to exact their vengeance upon their creators and take the power from them.

The rise and fall of the former god Crom Cruach. A disgrace that is fitted for a fool who let his ambition cloud his mind and chose death over the humiliating defeat of a mortal. But a lesson to learn that these are not the same mortals as before, and he must be cautious as the Gods and pantheons of magic will now be more alert than before. Especially when a human has been chosen as the next wielder of the Fallen God of Thunder's hammer.

The arrogance and pride of White Diamond's so-called perfection. She has led herself to be blinded and be easily manipulated by a demon without knowing his agenda. Knowing well of the Gems and used his powers to manipulate them for his own agenda. But one thing he noticed was a being yet to find, one that could change the hearts of others. Turning them over to their side to fight the darkness. His followers that serve as his eyes and ears within the Special Zone will find this being, already informed him about what has happened on the Gem Homeworld, least of all the pieces will remain. For now.

A number of mortals with powers rising, some forming an alliance, others began to use machines and become them. And one of them can even become another species by a watch.

The current Te Xuan Ze that protects the balance, a mere mortal yet one with strength in her and was able to defeat such minor threats yet forced to follow an old ways of the Elders. But now for the first time in centuries, a guardian can leave to bond with the Elementals to help them. This will be a problem to look into.

Then the latest incarnations of the Elementals, one of the great and most importance pieces for his plans and for others. Despite his imprisonment, he was not without the power of influence. Manipulating the paths for their natural enemies to search and prevent any means of their attempts to reach their full state, but thanks to the selfish action of Evergreen by betraying his fellow brethren, his actions may have served to prevent the current Ice Elemental from reaching his potential just as he had hoped. however the foolish White Diamond had almost interfered with the destinies he has carefully forged for her personal gain and could come after the Fire Elemental next. This he cannot allow the second attempt again.

For Bill Cipher's plans to escape the decaying reality to begin his... celebration be part of his plans to be freed, or at least extend his connection into the mortal realm stronger than before. He is fully aware of the creature's plans when informed by the red demon known to others as HIM and about Klarion's apprentice Nyx the newest inductee to join their ranks among the Lords and Ladies of Chaos. Despite Klarion claim of still having her under control, he has his doubts. As there's something about this new Lady of Chaos that tugs at his senses and bothers him. That foolish brat Klarion in his arrogance might have very well created a wild card and potential threat, one that he might have to keep a eye on.

The corruption and arrogance of the Magical High Commission for their false ideals of law and order to the multiverse will lead to their downfall.

And finally the rise of the Fallen. The apostles of darkness and chaos. The masters of the Grimm. Truly a fascinating moment to see such creatures evolve from the essence of darkness itself, the creation of the demon that once ruled the planet from the previous timeline. And seeing his demise and plan of which inspired the idea of destroying the old, and start a new. Reborn.

But, one thing he realises was the Sword itself that destroyed Aku before and could be the one thing apart from the Elementals to destroy the Fallen and those who thrive with darkness itself. The Samurai is yet to be found or if his remains, no doubt protected by the Guardian.

Having watched and waited patiently during his imprisonment, perhaps he will one day come to contact the Fallen to forge an rare alliance and mutual trust for both their plans to succeed.

But now, certain forces from beyond this universe could disrupt all that he has worked for eons. Especially the recent group of outsiders from another universe had almost acquired the actual Spiral Gem of Destruction had it not been a fake.

This he cannot allow and those who interfere for what they know so little, will be dealt with. He will continue to watch and wait inside his cage. Until the day of his freedom and begin his crusade to take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

**Man, that was a lot to work on! But glad the end of the Ignition Arc is over and now for the mini episodes. Any request for music or ideas let me know. And if you noticed the misadventures of what that suppose thief is up to. not to worry I have the best men to do so, hired Black and White from Johnny Test! They said they're the best of covering up an Lord Maximus said not to let X get his hands on a giant ro... rolling pines! yes! Rolling pines for cooking! uh, look at the time! Must go bye!**

**further update just fixed it up, sorry for not knowing some mistakes, guess that hayfever affected my writing but thanks to those pointed out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAMME TO GIVE YOU A SPEEDING BULLETIN. A LARGE BLUE RED AND YELLOW ROBOT HAS GONE OUT OF CONTROL AND CAUSING MUCH CHAOS!"**_

_**A large mech with a yellow robot on top, a red dragon and a blue tank below drove around, crashing into anything in front of buildings and cars.**_

_**GCD: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! **_

_**Black: Uh, not sure ow. The crate was intact. **__**opens the crate to find a huge hole.**_

_**White: Or someone could've dug under. It wasn't important right?**_

_**GCD: It was one of the ideas from GrimmFall but put aside! I thought having a monster from Yugioh would be awesome but never knew it could be destructive! It has to be X, Maximus told me he's been after a robot! We gotta get it before he finds out!**_

_**A distant explosion and a woman screams. **_

_**Black: I hope that wasn't one of the ideas he had in mind.**_

_**GCD: GAH! Just catch that thief before he finds out! And someone just start the chapter please!**_

* * *

_'Where am I? Who am I'_

_Flashes of light pass appear and a name appears._

_'Clovis Bray II. Ye that's me and I...hate the world. But why do I?'_

_A memory appears Clovis is seen in prison talking with two prisoners._

_'I heard what got you in jail Bray but how did you get involved in it?' The first prisoner asked._

_"Fear is what got me into it. Do you know every parent's worst fear? It's outliving their own children. And I've outlived one of mine." Clovis said._

_"I'm a father of three daughters, and all of them were prodigies at a young age. The eldest of daughters, Will, died at the age of 15 when Satyra agents broke into her lab looking for weapons research but what they found did not involve weapons and was therefore useless to them. After that they killed all scientists in her lab including her. My wife was so wracked with grief that she committed suicide and I fell into a depression. An acquaintance I hadn't bothered knowing until that point got me out of my depression and told me how I could protect my remaining daughters." Clovis said._

_'Those robots you're father helped make.' The second prisoner said._

_"Yes. Until then I didn't care and was more than willing to release Zinnia's will. After this acquaintance sent the androids to kill the Satyra agents responsible for Willa's death I threw my lot in with them." Clovis said as he paced around. "I hate this world and everything in it but their is only one thing I care about in it, my daughters. I'd rather let the world burn for taking Willa and my wife Svetlana but if I have to save it to keep them safe then so be it. Sure they my curse my name for my actions but everything I did was for them." Clovis said._

_"I think this acquaintance took away your soul." The first prisoner said._

_'That's right Willa was taken from me.' Memories of brown haired teenage girl appear. 'My sweet little snow angel.'_

_He sees a memory of him kneeling before Willa's gravestone and then of himself drowning his sorrows in vodka._

_'But how did I get here?'_

_Another memory of himself being brought before a woman with long white hair. 'The Drones, they found me..' Clovis grunts in pain trying to remember. '...They wanted information and I...gladly gave it to them.'_

_"These are the people who helped my father and Dr. Zinnia make YoRHa." Past Clovis said. "And they continued to help maintain it. I hate that they abandoned me. I hope you kill them."_

_"My sources say that Area 49-B was destroyed a few days ago and Colonel Kubritz herself was confirmed dead." The white-haired woman said. "Now onto the matter of you. You are a brilliant man Clovis."_

_"I know were your going with this." Past Clovis said as he paced around the room. "You want me to design weapons for you but if I agree of not your going to do something to me that makes me serve you, so how about we just skip t act three."_

_"Quick to the point." The White haired woman said before snapping her fingers. Out of no where an energy blast hits Clovis in the stomach making him land on his back in pain. His hand instinctively covered the wound and when he brought it up he could see blood on it._

_"Don't worry Bray I won't kill you. I just needed your organic body to be in a state were we make the world into thinking you died when we throw it back outside. I intend on transferring your mind into a Drone designed Exo body. I'm sure you won't mind me copying your design and don't worry my modifications to your design will make sure your mind doesn't reject it." The white-haired woman said as the memory faded._

_'This is a mind transfer. But why is it so hard to remember.'_

_Clovis grunts in pain as he sees his memories fade._

_'Oh God. The Drones they're...' Clovis screams in pain as more lights flash and fade. '...erasing my memories!l_

_More memories appear he sees himself holding cradling his daughter Elsie and screaming her name the day her sanity broke when she used a device on herself to see the future. Another memory appears where he's reading a book to his daughters._

_'No. Oh God. Don't let me forget my girls!' He sees himself carrying an infant Ana home the day he adopted her. 'Please! They're the only good things about this damn world!'_

_More memories flash. He sees himself holding infant versions of Willa and Elsie on the days they were born._

_'Please! I can't forget them! I can't! You can't make me!'_

_A cold mechanical voice that vaguely sounds feminine is heard. "Oh, but I can Bray. I can."_

* * *

**Cavern Realm**

After the Swamp Realm, all the drivers had put it their all to win the next Racing Realm. But one thing they learned about these racing realms, each one is very different and very challenging to pass through.

For the one the three teams are in now is the Cavern Realm, while pitch dark yet able to see with the bright crystals to tolerate the dark. The Teku, Metal Maniacs and the Burners drive through the subterranean tunnels to find the track. Instead of all, there were a few who were picked from each team. The selected drivers for the realm were Wylde, Tork, Porkchop, Kurt, Shirako, Karma, Dutch and Texas.

Driving so fast they jumped out of a hole and landed on a track, they just had to watch out of the sharp stalagmites and shards that could fall and impale them if they aren't fast enough. Steering through the curves of the track and trying to over take each other to win. Shirako nods his head and was relaxed as ever, but had an idea to keep the Maniac Porkchop behind him from taking his place.

"Let's lighten up." Presses a button to switch the colourful bright lights.

Coming up behind them was Texas who was coming in fast until both he and Porkchop were almost blinded by brightlights from the Teku's car. "Dude, trying to blind me?"

Porkchop growled and brought his left hand up over his eyes to keep the annoying flickering lights out of his eyes. "Turn off the light, Teku! I can't see!" Having enough of this and came up beside his car and bashes it with his own.

Shirako almost lost his focus and decide to try another trick by levelling up the music high.

_"NOW I CAN'T HERE!" _This was really getting on the Maniac's nerves of the young driver's obsession with music.

For Texas, he saw some stalagmites up ahead and decided to bring the Energy bolo to blast the rocks in front of the _Stronghorn. _"That wasn't so hard." However, he had other problems with the ones _above_ coming down and tries to avoid them.

The loud vibrations of the music was creating tremors throughout the section of the realm and more plummeting over the drivers and forcing them to steer out of their paths.

"Watch out!" Kurt called out.

"His music is causing the cave to shake! Any more and we could get a cave in!" Dutch had a hard time with the _Whiptail_ having no shields and needed to stay clear out of the falling fragments. "Where's that music coming from?" But had an idea and decided to take the sides with a smoother texture and activate the Mag Wheels. "Hang on, buddy!" Called out to R.O.T.H. as he drove over the walls to roof to overtake the tremors. BY the time he landed the car back on the track, a large tank burst out of a wall to land on the track and roared while coming up towards them. "Looks like we got trouble!"

The Racing Drones appeared from other tracks of the realm and catching up to the drivers.

Wylde saw them up ahead and alerted his team. "We got Drones, Maniacs!"

The drones swerved to avoid the stalagmites, the ones with them were large black tanks that took the beaten of the debris without being wrecked, using them as the shield and heavy force for the unit against the strong foes. Tankor, who was leading the drones and caught sight of the drivers with the order to eliminate them. "Tankor smash driver bots. Racing Bots, destroy!"

Giving out the order as a Racing Drone was preparing to fire on Tork, it failed to see a stalagmite and only one of them that was about to fire got hit and crashed. A jet flew over to try and tack them out, however when coming too closer to the ground and torn to pieces by the earthly spikes.

RD-L1 and Tankor over took them and used their heavy armor to protect themselves from the spikes to reach their targets. Texas and Dutch seem them coming close and shared a plan.

"You think we should give them a boost?" Dutch suggested with a grin.

"Oh yeah, time to go heavy metal!" Texas agreed and gave each other for a Tank drone to pass through, but failed to realised it fell into their trap and both rammed into it, the tank drone tried to shake them off until they broke off before a curve was right in front of it and crashed into a wall. "BOOYAH! Burners rule!"

Giving the chance to catch up and find the general and the commander closing in on the others. But realised the terrain was causing the black car to loose its balance. "Maybe you like a little boost!" Texas rammed his _stronghorn _into the drone and caused it to fall out of the track, tumbling down until landing on the wheels but partly damaged.

The Drone commander roared and bursts out of its car after being thrown off by the humans and vowed to make them suffer for the humiliating defeat. However, they have yet to deal with the Vehicons so perhaps all is not lost.

"Way da go, Texas!" Dutch cheered him.

"Yeah, see what I did there? I told him 'a little boost'? And then he flew RIGHT out of there!" Texas laughed at his joke. "Man, I'm awesome!"

They kept up with the others, but little did the drivers realise they were being watched by a pair of creatures that inhabit the realm.

* * *

Strika observed the readouts of the race and saw what happened to the commander. "Report."

"_RD-L1 STILL FUNCTION BUT HIS VEHICLE HAS TAKEN 56% DAMAGE. DUE TO HAVING ACCELERACHARGERS, THE UNIT WILL RECEIVE ASSISTANCE."_

"Which means, Tankor may have a chance to beat them. His body is able to withstand the hardest known terrain and can blast his way through." Strika thought of an idea when she saw the scanners picked up seismic tremors. "Send the available drones to create shockwaves, the tank drones have enough fire power to bury them, but make certain the drones have a clear path."

"_UNDERSTOOD." _The dronestransmitted the instructions to Tankor and his Tank

drones. While she received news from her superior of extracting the knowledge from Clovis Bray during the transfer, they will now know all those who were in his schemes and regret the day they crossed paths with the drones.

* * *

The Teku took the lead as they steered towards the curve of the race track, Shirako continued to listen to his music while avoiding the stalagmites.

Karma did not want to get distracted and kept her eyes focus on the track to find the safest path with her fellow teammate. "Stay focus. Stay focus." She told herself and saw a big jump when the track had a steep bend downwards, she used the speed to make the jump and landed softly back down.

The drivers saw a large loop and drove through the curve with a gap in the middle above. But they were found the drones catching up with the Tank drones. However they were the least of their problems when a flock of giant insectoid bats with their sex limbs, mandibles and large bat-like wings. The bats focused their attention to the drivers, swooping in to latch onto the cars with their legs.

"Hey! Hands off!" Texas shouted and tried to shake them off. "No hitchhikers!"

The Maniacs and the Teku were having a hard time as well with them, but more problems coming up.

The Vehicons took the order from Strika used the distracted by the bat-like creatures as an advantage.

"Tankor destroy racer bots!" Tankor muttered and charged right in as the drones fired on them. Just when they had the chance to blast them to pieces, they were unexpectedly fired from behind, caused by Texas's cannon and Tork ramming into them a ram in front of his car. The drone crashed and the Vehicone drones accidently fired at each other by the confusion with the bats attacking them.

"Those drones sure have heavy fire power." Tork mutters and wonders how many of the types of Drones they have for the realms. He caught a glimpse of a huge bat swooped from the side and tries lift his car up, but released a flamethrower to scare it off.

Kurt tried to outrun them, but they were too fast and even the new vehicons they saw were too strong, but then something hit him when he realise that bats have sensitive hearing and both drivers on their team have stereos. "Sound waves. Bats use them to navigate."

Tankor caught up to the Teku and bashed him from the side, causing Kurt to avoid taking a full hit from the tank but forced to decelerate and finds a giant bat on his car. He had to call them now before their done for and not let the drone win. "Shirako! Dutch! Turn up your music!"

Hearing his voice to turn up the music, Shirako grinned. "Yeah! 'bout time!" Tossed his headphones aside and put the music on full blast.

Dutch understood what he had in mind and smiles. "Got it! One loud beatbox coming up!"

Their speakers blasted the soundwaves to confuse the bats, some hit into each other or rocks, but Dutch had an idea to manipulate them to attack the vehicons.

The Tank drones didn't see it coming until too late when their vison were blocked by the creatures and caused them to steer out of control until they crashed and exploded. Tankor almost had Porkchop insight with his cannon ready to fire before he could jump into the portal that was now in sight.

"TARGET LOCKED."

Tankor was about to fire until his moment until a bat landed infront of him. Confused and startled, the cannon fired but missed his target and cost the race for Porkchop to win.

Forced to transform and swatted the bat with his arm, turns around and the next thing he realised was a black car drove right into him and tossed the screaming Tankor into the portal.

Texas realised what happened when he drove so fast and followed through the portal and smiled. "Woah, wait till I show the guys what I just did!"

As Portkchop was the winner, he sees a glowing Accelecharger of the Cavern Realm he won materialise before him. But moment passed as soon as Shirako exited the portal and pulled the breaks, still having the stereo on much to his annoyance. "Hey! The race is over! Turn it off!"

Shirako didn't listen and continued listening to his tunes. "Cool."

* * *

Back in their base, Jetstorm was beside the portal to guard it, annoyed he was not made to guard it while Tankor was probably having fun to blast them meatbags. Much as he wanted to show off to the other generals and see it as a competition to see who wins the most, Tankor was selected and he had to remain behind until his turn.

"A little bored, are we?" The Aero drone general turned to see Thrust coming up.

"Me? Bored? Like I care, I like to see how Tankor would last with them drivers without getting scrapped."

"Yeah, they're tough, I'll give them that. But you know as I do we got a lot of things to do like hunt down the list of clients Bray had from his brain and make sure Tezla doesn't get as many accelechargers." Thrust told him.

"Oh, trust me, I'll be the one to make certain they won't or even leave the realms alive! Oh I can just picture it now, no doubt Tankor be sending them flying in pieces with his cannon." Jetstorm said. They were beside the plantform to avoid a collision with the drones. "With a walking talk for a body, I doubt them losers could land a hit on the muscle brain tinbot."

The minute after Jetstorm finished his sentence, the portal flashed and they see a screaming Tankor flying out and hurtling towards the two. Thrust and Jetstorm whipped around, cried out and had little time to react when he made a rough landing on them.

After making a rough landing, Tankor tried to get up on his feet and then fell back once more, causing the two Vehicons to groan in pain once more.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Well, that's the Cavern Realm done! So thought to do the mini chapters to help out, first time I saw the films I was confused of how they got extras and stuff until later when started using the internet found mini clips of Acceleracers. Never did wonder why they didn't put them on TV. So decided to use them since they are part of the series.**

**And let me assure everyone, that nothing is to worry about after that brief moment above the chapter. Everything is calm.**

**Are we done? Good now to find out who that masked thieve is and if its who I think it is, I want to know how X can be here! Or maybe he hired someone just get that robot back!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Opening Files: Mac and Molly Mange_

_Originally Mac and Molly Mange, a bickering couple of Husband-and-Wife team who took the life of crime to rob banks and steal Dust to sell to the market. They done a few jobs for some for hire, rumours they once competed against the Ravens in Chicago and later formed their own gang known as the Lapago when they received an invite to join the Gobb Syndicate. _

_They did well to avoid the Hunters, the authorities and The Justice Friends for awhile. Until one day, their gang raided a train when they discovered to have belong to a Satyra Lieutenant named Simion, they thought to have gotten off easy until his forces tracked them down and destroyed their hideout. The battle caught the attention a team of hunters who captured the Mange couple and sent them to Alcatraz island._

_Spending a few months in prison until they somehow escaped the island and mysteriously vanished, presumed to have drowned by a passing boat. Their gang dissolved with no leaders or enough men and joined other branches rather then help their bosses out for all they've done._

_Close Files_

* * *

"You can always rely on someone to watch your back, but never know sometimes if they will be there for you or save their own. Some can be heroes and helpers, but can also mean criminals." TOM sharing his wisdom. "Take Some of the infamous couple Bonnie and Clyde, they were known in the 30s for stealing small time stores and gas stations. Always able to be one step ahead of the police until they were finally caught."

_"Like us?_" SARA asked him.

TOM chuckled. "No doubt about it, the two of us have been through a lot together over the years through thick and thin. Nothing is gonna change that." Turns to the viewers. "So as long as you got someone's back and they have yours, you could make a great team."

* * *

A scroll vibrated on the table, showing a 'private call' on the screen until someone picked it up to answer the unkown caller.

"_Yeah?"_ Answered with a male voice but sounded synthetic_. "Hey, we haven't heard from ya in a while. A clean-up? And who d'ya want us to take out?"_

"_Who is it, Mac?" _Another synthetic voice called out, only this one was female.

"_It's one of our contacts, got us a job for a little clean up with some crooks who gotten too good and doesn't want anyone like the Justice Friends or any hunters to find their property. A branch of the Red Cap."_

"_Well, we just got back into business and already got a job to do." _She told him with interest. _"If it takes out a group of crooks worst than Satyra, than I'm itching take some of their turf for us."_

"_Yeah, your right, Molly. The world thinks we're dead. But we're back and stronger and badder than before!"_

* * *

**Swamp Realm**

After the Swamp Realm was anxious to study the device Nolo had earned after winning the race, believing to be the source of how the Drones have gained new abilities from each realm they enter. It holds incredible energy and will need to run some tests in due to time if these... accelechargers as they are called could help them win the races more easier. But uncertain what will happen when all of the chargers have been collected and brought together, a sudden fear if what will happen if Gelorum has all of them, the Drones could be unstoppable.

For the moment, his attention was towards Julie's weapon that is unlike any other and asked her of its origins.

"Miss, Kapulsky, do you know where exacly you acquired this weapon?" Tezla asked her to know as much as he can about it.

Julie didn't know much but shrugged her shoulders to try and answer what can she. "Nothing to know much, but what my dad told me it use to belong to my mom before she passed away. He said they found it on a trip and accidently discovered some ancient ruins somewhere around Iceland."

_"The technology of this weapon is clearly advanced. This could be a relic of the Connected Era."_ Listening to Gig's theory and never thought possible, yet this could be prove of some relics that survived.

"If it is, this could give us ideas of what the people of that era were like living in Pangea, they had the advantage over the Grimm and not as widespread as they are today." Jacob told them.

"Wait, so the legends about Pangea existed thousands of years ago were true?" Julie asked and didn't believed it at first. " But, I thought the continents to split up would take millions of years to shift by the tectonic plates."

Lani agreed with her and spoke up. "It is, however the civilization of Pangea were more advance than any known cultures today. But according to scientists of this knowledge, a catasclysmic disaster struct the planet and almost destroyed the surface."

Tezla nodded. "Indeed, some believed that Atlantis was the last remnant of their legacy before they vanished. There was one man over a hundred years ago who had tried to search for possible remains of the Atlantean Empire."

This caught Julie's interest and never heard of him. "Really? what was the name of this person?"

_"From the historic records, his name was Milo Thatch. Not many believed of his theories until Preston B. Whitmore hired him for the expedition."_ Gig told her.

"And you think this weapon could be... Atlantean?" Jacob asked and wasn't sure but part of him couldn't believe it. "I mean, aliens possibly but certain? No one has been able to find physical evidence of the ruins."

Everyone knew of the legend of the City of Atlantis since the day Plato claimed to have found ancients cities of the marvelous city and claimed to have sunk by the oceans when the gods were displeased with them or a cataclysmic disaster wiped them out. Never stopped archeologists and scientists to continue finding possible evidence of its where abouts.

If the weapon she possess is somehow related to either subject, it be best to avoid at all cost losing it in the hands of the Drones. The less they feel concern the better. "Much as it seems like a great advantage, but until we know more about it and the Accelecharger, it be best to remain in safer hands." Lani suggested out of concern for everyone.

"Yeah, no worries there. I'm getting the hang of it without blowing up the junkjard." Julie didn't needed to be told twice about that. Reached out for the spear and switched it back into a rode to carry safely.

"By the way, what's the name of the weapon?" Jacob asked her.

"Well, I didn't think of one, but maybe... _Legacy_ be a nice name." Julie smiled softly and held it up. "You know, as something that my mom gave me and also something from the past. Better go before the portal opens again."

The name sounded like an excellant choice and hoping to learn from it one day. While they do have three teams of drivers to even the odds against the Drones, the problem is to get them to work together to stop a common threat if they are to stop Gelorum from obtaining all the Accelechargers to become more powerful.

Their thoughts were interruped when the alarm blurred and caught the sight of the Wheel of Power active once more. "Another realm is opening, I'll need to select a few drivers available." Dr. Tezla made his way to the console and find out which Racing Realm the portal will open for them.

* * *

**Earth**

Working in the middle of the night was one of the most powerful Syndicate to rival the League of Super Criminals, the Satyra and even the rumoured Fallen. The Red Caps made a their business of kidnapping families no matter what race to companies to force work, and have been making some illegal deals to keep out of Global Justice's sight for awhile. They thought joining the big leagues like the Gobb Syndicate would make them untouchable and rich, even sell weapons and tech they steal to the highest bidders.

"Hurry it up! We gotta get this cargo to to meet up with the others in GrimmFall." A tall strong built human with short black hair with greying hair from the temples and even a horrific scar on the left eye with a braid of hair wrapped in a cloth. They nicknamed him the Scar by nickname cause of an incident with a Grimm they tried to capture to sell and cost him that eye. Once part of another branch known as the Lampago until they were disbanded after they were ambushed by the Satyra's lieutenant Simion months ago and were easy pickings for huntsmen and authorities, now he and the survivors merged with the Red Cap to help each other and willing to sell some of the tech that belonged to his previous client, presumed deceased months ago from some sort of race she tried to sabotage where he failed.

"Just what's in these crates?" A Lizard Faunus asked when she tied up the knots good to carry.

Scar grins and pats one of them on the side. "The latest weapon and tech from an dead client I worked with. Now she's out of the picture, I might as well use these to make my own company to sell."

"You think the boss will approve of this? especially if we go against the big shots like Satyra after what Simion did to the Lampago." One of his fellow partners questioned him from their previous dealings.

"You kidden? With these to make a robot force, we'd take out the baddest criminals to avenge our comrades." Gives them a grin and chuckle. "This tech will make even Eggman jealous."

"I dunno, I mean, I have no idea where they came from." Some did not seem convinced and uncertain about this. "But as long as we get them out of our sight and sell to someone, that's their problem."

Scar had considered the thought of the idea. "Your right, but that's just a dream I like to make them League villains wish they worked for us. Come on, let's get them on the ship and ready to set course."

Little did they realise a hovercraft flew to the docks and made a soft landing. The side door opened, stepping out of the vehicle was a slender build female cat Mobian wearing a blue coat and a hat, her brunette hair was long and wild with lots of curls and ends curling up. But the most unusual thing about her, were the red eyes. Takes a look at the number of signs they run through stuck on the vehicle and was not impressed.

_"Where'd you learn to drive, the demolition Derby?"_

Stepping out of the other side was a short stocky build cat Mobian wearing a suit the same colour and had a cigar in his mouth, he had the same pair of eyes as her own. _"So I ran a couple of stop signs."_

"_Yeah, and here they all are."_ She retorted after pulling one of them out of the way and sees several black vehicles behind them.

"_They're here already." _He pulled out a silver gauntlet like weapon to his hand and turns to his partner._ "Look, are we going in? Or are we gonna yammer."_

The pair walked towards the docks and stopped with the group of Racing Drones emerging out of their vehicles to follow them. The male grins and aimed his weapon to fire, blasting the doors clean through.

Scar and his enforcers were so focus on packing they failed to realise too late that they had company. "What the-" He noticed a pair who were responsible for the blast and were armed. He reached out for his weapon to fire back until he heard them spoke.

"_Sorry we're late, boys. Unavoidable Delay."_

He froze for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing before him and even the others who recognised them. Scar felt like he was seeing ghosts. "M-Mac? Molly? Is that you?"

Mac and Molly Mange, two infamous team of husband and wife who robbed a few banks and Dust stores, able to take out police forces until they were captured and arrested and sent to prison.

"_Oh, Mac, they remember us._" Molly smiles to her husband and back to the startled Red Cap criminals.

"We heard you two drowned when trying to escape Alcatraz." Scar said and almost believed it. After hearing about their presumed death it was believed they were gone for good.

"And whats with them voices." One of the goons brought up. "How come you sound so weird?"

Decided to show than tell, Mac and Molly pulled the bottom of their faces, which turned out to be masks. And underneath revealed a metallic and silver face of their original selves. Scar gasped and so did the rest when they never thought possible. "Good, Grob!" He whispered.

"_It's not just our voices that changed, Scar."_ Mac told him.

"_We had a complete make over." _Molly added and patted her head. _"What do ya think?"_

Recovered from his shock and glared at the two, it wasn't new to him hearing about people having robot bodies like the Dragon of Denver or those alien robots in Japan that sprung up during the Grimm attacks. "I think you two should've stayed dead! Whatever you came for is now property of the Red Caps and the Syndicate cut you off after you got thrown in prison. So leave now, or be torn to pieces." But had a grin on his face. "But, we could use some parts of yours to sell like the rest we got. The Purple Dragons could use some new parts in Empire City."

"_Funny you should mention that. Our client is after anyone whose been selling what belongs to the Clyp Agency. And doesn't like it when someone takes without paying." _Molly said, not afraid by him.

"Clyp? But that company once belonged to-" Then suddenly it hit him but couldn't be. "Wait… don't tell me-"

"_Looks like he still got some brain in there, Molly."_ Mac said to her and laughed. _"That's right, one eye, Gelorum's still around and hired us."_

"_Let's just say she and others don't like it whens someone like the Red Caps gets too big for their own boots." _Extended her arms out and both transformed into a pair of guns in place of her hands. Startling her foes but Scar was not someone to back down. _"So we'll do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hand over the loot here and the boat."_

"_Or we'll have you joing the rest of the body bags!" _Mac joined in.

Scar growls and slowly reached into his cost pocket. "How about… this!" Pulled out a gun and blasted them several times, thinking that should be enough to kill them. However, he was astonished and shock to find them undamaged.

The two robots looked at each other and grinned. _"Guess we'll take the hard way, Mac."_

"_Just the way I liked it." _Both fired their weapons directly at Scar, blasting right through his aura and hurtled straight into the crates. The group gathered to see him, only to find his body burned and disfigured from the lazar blasts. Dead and afraid they were next.

"_What a shocking development." _Mac said and gave a laugh.

Molly approached the startled criminals to make her statement. _"Now you listen up, you grubs! The Gobb Syndicate had their fun, but Robin will wanna hear this message good to spread the word to the other branches; The Metallikats are gonna run this turf now. And as soon as we deal with some _personally_ business."_

"_Like that no good Sebben and others who left us to rot in prison!" _Mac said, rubbing his gun with his left hand_._

"_We're gonna tear up this place like a scratching post!" _Molly told thm._  
_

The group in fear of sharing the same fate as Scar and eagerly accepted them as their new bosses.

"S-Sure! You're the boss!"

"Whatever you say!"

"Yeah we're with ya!"

"_Thanks for your confidence, creeps!" _Mac said and not convinced._ "Traitors like you don't fit in to our new plans. After Red Cap and the Purple Dragons did to us for the times we worked together for robbing Dust stores and banks. We would've been better off working for Satyra or the Injustice Friends. Least they know how to cover their tracks better! Molly and I are our own gang. You guys, out!"_

Decided to arm themselves and use the weapons from the crates and their own. "Not if you're a pair of scraps, just you two and the lot of us!"

"_Who says we came alone." _Molly stated and turned around to call out to their allies. _"Oh, fellas." _They soon hear the clanking sound of heavy footsteps with several tall hulking robots enter. The remaining group of the Red Caps started to think twice about taking them on. "_Think of them as… staff members who like to reclaim what was taken." _Molly stood beside them.

"_The cargo ship should be full of the stuff your boss' wants, anyone who fires at you. Blast them." _Mac told them_._

_"UNDERSTOOD."_

They tried to fire to take them out, only for the Racing Drones to be much stronger and faster than they realise, but the drones remain at a long distant outside, Mac pulled out a cigar from his jaws and took one last look at them.

"_So long losers!" _Tossed it over to them and walked out with a few drones with them. The Red Cap members stopped and not certain why until they noticed a flashing light from the cigar. The lizard Faunus from before realised too late when it blew up right in their faces and took the house down with them.

Mac and Molly laughed and watched it burn with the drones taken some cargo that held some interesting tech and weapons they could use to start up their own business. Molly reached up for the tablet to contact Gelorum. "_This is Molly, you would be pleased to hear that we gave them your message. And pretty soon you will have the data from the ship of the other branches' locations." _She reported while stamping a piece of paper on a wooden pillar with emblem of a purple dragon on it.

"_Excellent work. I will sent this to others who will no doubt be interested to deal with them." _Gelorum spoke through the tablet. _"Your payment will be transmitted immediately. Along with the new upgrades as promised."_

"_Like the sound of that." _Mac became interested. _"I could use some new upgrades if there's gonna be a war coming. Hey, Molly, you left them our little 'message'?__"_

_"Sure have, they'll probably think it was someone else. And that's why we chose the stronger sides." _She told him when they entered the hovercraft and flew off while the Drones took a different path after completing their task. Unknown to either side, a person from a far observed the actions through a pair of binoculars, wearing a pair of red shades and a black hat and a black trench coat.

"Sir, your orders?"

"Observe their movement from our satellites and find out what their next target is, I want to know what she's up to."

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, a shadowy figure walked through the caverns and approached an ancient site with signs of cracks, dust and plant growth but heavily preserved. Stepping onto the stoned platform and kneeled before the large spider-like symbol with a circle in the centre on the stone tablet that glowed with dark pinkish red.

"My lord, I came to your call and will hear your orders." A male voice of the follower who spoke towards the large symbole.

_"Bill Cipher is making his move. But I sense another... more powerful being that may soon awaken in this reality. The Crimson God himself."_

Lifting his head and pulled back the hood to reveal his blueish grey skin with a three pointed red mark, long white hair, his face almost resembled a human skull with hollowed eye sockets, a hole of where his nose would have been and exposed cheeks. Looked up to his master in shock and fear. "Is this true? He has never been awoken since-"

_"Since the Universe before this one was reformed. Indeed, it would appear fate has other plans and I sense the powers of the Spiral reveal all. But should not be of concern. The gateway will open as planned and once I am at last free, I shall claim what is rightfully mine." _

"We are ready to follow your orders, my lord. Nothing will stand in the path of your crusade." He sword to his master with pride and loyalty.

_"Yes. Many great things are coming and most of all take place on the planet Earth. This has peaked my interest of how the tides of destiny will turn. __Prepare the others for my return, Ragnarok. For now, you shall lead them and continue as instructed on my orders until I have other needs."_

Ragnarok stood on his feet and bowed before his lord and master. "As you wish, the universe will tremple once again of your return. Canaletto."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and also hope you are all well during the lockdown, things are slowly easing up over here in the UK which is good news at last but still require to wear masks... either that or lose £100 for not wearing on in town. wow, talk about steap for a fine but those are the rules for now.**

**Anyway back to the subject, this will be before they enter the next realm and thought of adding some moments between the races and what's happening. With the news of GOLB making an appearance it would be no doubt other gods and deities will know about it as well. Not sure if Bill is aware of this but best find out. Also gonna work on the next realm that is-**

**BOOM!**

**What on Earth! *sees the XYZ firing a missile.* UGH! Someone catch that robot! And get me anyone! A hero, mercenary, I don't care just stop this madness! *coughs* sorry about that we're just dealing with some... minor difficulties. Tune in next time thank you!**

**MOOO!**

**A cow? Who fired a cow? This ain't a cartoon!**

**End chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Looking through the story and noticed some mistakes with missing words and spelling mistakes, didn't noticed it and thought I checked through them but guess the loading didn't save all as I thought. I will download the chapters and redo them to fix up in my spare time. Been real busy with moving into my new bedroom.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Tezla was observing the computer screen when his company's satellites picked up anomalies that spiked a few days earlier and still trying to understand wh, he hadn't seen anything like this since the World Race. This one somehow is different and was located somewhere in New Mexico. Could there be another dimensional portal? Another portal created by Gelorum?

Or perhaps another associate working for Sammael?

He had been picking up several energy spikes in the last week. The doctor didn't had much time looking into them while focusing on stopping Gelorum winning more of the Accelecharges from each new Racing Realm to grow stronger. This worried him of what was happening around the world but the strongest concentration of the spikes was from North America.

But he still couldn't shake the worry about the thought of Drones with aura, he has not seen their full strength but the theory of machines with aura was not impossible after DexLabs constructed machines with artificial souls. They need to watch out for any more surprises Gelorum has in store for them.

The scientist needs to find out about the two Accelechargers they already earned and how they can use them against the Drones before they become too powerful to stop.

Even if he did stopped Gelorum, the fear of the knowledge and power of the Accelerons in the wrong hands could lead to chaos. He is aware of some searching for knowledge of the ancient past to use for personal gain such as the Grey Agency, Robotnik, Hector Con Carne, and perhaps ancient enemies of the alien civilization that still exist.

For whatever it takes to stop the drones and unlock some secrets of the Wheel and the Accelerons for the benefits of all races of Earth, he is hoping this is the right thing at some cost.

"Try to stay clear from the lava, kid. It's making the tires to melt faster." Jacob proclaimed through the computer.

"_Easier said than done. The heat is really hard to focus here!" _ They hear Julie's voice.

"Just try and keep focus, don't use too much of the air conditioners or you exhaust the engines." Lani advised the drivers.

"Any signs of the Racing Drones." Dr. Tezla questioned them.

"So far they're in the clear but doubt they would miss this chance." Jacob told him. "But if I'm seeing this right is this realm is filled with lava. I just hope they be careful or end becoming fried chicken."

"_As long as they maintain the speed and focus the drivers should have no problem." _Gig said.

"_Heads up, we found them!" _They hear Vert's voice and now able to see them on the camera view.

* * *

**Lava Realm**

Within the Racing Realm is dominated by rocks and endless rivers of hot molten lava from active volcanoes. The heat is so unbearable for anything to thrive.

But not something for the racers to enter and drive through, if they don't let the heat affect their focus or melt the tires before they can reach the portal.

The Racing Drones were in the lead with the Teku, Burners and Metal Maniacs behind them. Trying to catch up and over take them while trying to ignore the heat of the lava.

"There's a short cut up ahead!" Vert called out from his rebuilt _Power Rage_ after the Swamp Realm. "Maybe we can use it to get to the drones!"

Nolo didn't seem to agree with how close they are to the lava. Shakes his head and responded. "It's too close to the lava Vert, we're running hot already!" Looks at the meter that told him how hot it was and couldn't risk it.

"I'm with Nolo, Vert! We can't risk it with so much curves and this heat!" Julie added. "Besides, we gotta watch out for those other drones with the guns."

They reached the path that split into two, Vert and Taro took the track while Nolo and Julie chose the other. The blonde teen saw the lava being so active and spewing so much from the surface, he didn't want to get too near it, but getting close or burned wasn't the only problem he was having.

"_Your tires are overheating." _Hearing Taro's voice and looked to the mirror to see smoke from the burning rubber to confirm it, lowering the chances of accelerating.

"I'm gonna pass you." Taro easily overtook the Teku with his wheels with metal casing, protecting the tiers from the heat. It looked easy with an open path until out of nowhere a small fireball was thrown to the side of the track. A brief moment of distraction was enough to caus Taro to loose control and thrown off balance.

"Look out!" Thinking fast and fires a grappling hook to catch the Maniac car in time before falling into the lava lake.

Hanging on for his life, Taro was surprised about being saved by a Taku. Not want to admit to thank him for doing so.

"_I never thought a Teku would save a Metal Maniac." _Hearing his voice confirmed he was alive and responded in surprise, this caused Vert a surprise to hear it from a former World Race driver and member of a rival gang.

"Maybe I got confused." Slowly smirks but didn't want to show it. "Must be the heat." He gasped and saw a pillar of fire erupted, pulling away from the edge and thought something happened. "Taro! Are you alright?" Not receiving a reply from the older driver, but still had a hold of his car which means either the car is still in one piece, or heat was too much for him. He needed to get out of there before the next time may not be so lucky for them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Lava Realm, the volcanic lakes became more active than ever, spewing hot molten rock everywhere when a large hand took form and reached out to the harden surface, smoke coming from its hot lava hand and another, pulling the rest of its form belonging to a giant lava monster.

Julie gasped and saw its emergence and didn't want to stick around for to find them. "Nolo, think we're about to have some company!"

The Teku leader heard a thundering roar and looked outside, able to get a glimpse of the monster. "Crap!" He yelled, reminded him of the Swamp monster from the previous realm and not wanting to find out what this thing does.

The Lava Monster spotted the two drivers and roared, pulling back its right arm and threw it straight towards them, creating a fireball.

"Incoming!" Both drivers saw it coming and pulled the breaks in time before it hit them, they only felt the intense heat but didn't stop it.

"We gotta finish the race! Like the Swamp if we do, that thing could calm down or leave." Julie explained. "It worked in the Lightning Realm before."

Nolo found her idea possible. "I'd go with that, don't think our weapons could do anything to it."

The two steered away from another coming fireball, the monster roars and moves in to attack them from the lake. The monster didn't seem to want them to win.

However they had more trouble on the way with a squad of Cycle Drones led by Thrust were coming up behind them. The Vehicon sees the drivers having trouble with the giant monster throwing rocks and saw this as an advantage.

"Time to turn up the heat. Blast them!" Thrust and his drones took this moment to ambush them, blasting them in a shower of energy bolts.

"Crap!" Nolo cursed and didn't realise they had company, dodging the drones and the monster was going to be. Julie was beside him and decided to fire back, decided to trick them into creating copies of her car.

"Two of the Vehicons were having trouble to tell which one is real until they see a coming rock hurtling towards them, forcing Thrust to get out of the way. However he was fast enough to dodge the lava pools and used the drones to catch up, closing in on the closes copy of Julie's car when the flicker of the projection proved to be false, he drove through it and caught on to the ruse.

"Take out the copies and focus on the yellow car!" Thrust

Julie didn't like the look of things for her. "There's too many and the others are far behind!" She said but had an idea. "But maybe they can't find what they can't see."

Nolo noticed she was about to be surrounded when the yellow customised Police Cruiser vanished. He wasn't the only one who saw this when Thrust had no idea where her car was from his sensors.

"What the… I can't see her!" Not liking this at all. One of the drones suddenly got a shock and briefly malfunctioned before losing control and fell. This time he saw oil and forced to take the sides to avoid catching some of the spill, unable to see until he got an idea to catch them off guard. The remaining Vehicons transformed into their robot-mode and started firing, but not towards the cars.

"What do you think they're trying to pull now?" Julie asked with being far from them and safely deactivated the cloak, but noticed they were not firing directly at them.

Nolo wasn't sure either until he saw them firing towards the rocks, causing the surface to break up and fall on them. "Look out!" Turns the wheel to dodge them, not all big and heavy but the dust debris blinded them until the monster took its chances to throw rocks at them. Both drivers forced to pull the breaks to avoid collision with each other, but losing the chances with the Cycle Drones easily overtook them.

Thrust stops and turns to them. "Not so tough are ya, later!"

Julie didn't want to let him have the last laugh and shot one of the drones from the back before it caught up to them. But the Vehicons were already far away from them.

"It's no use, they're too far and we're least out of that monster's range." Nolo hated to admit but hoping the others can win.

Julie didn't say anything but noticed the remains of the robot nearby, its wheels weren't scorched by the heat. "Hey, Nolo, help me out with this. I think maybe we could find out more about them if we bring one of them back." She knew they still have that other Racing Drone after Vert narrowly escaped the Lightning Realm, but if they can know more about the different kinds could give some clue about them.

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Porkchop exclaimed and bites down on his bone to take the same path Vert and Taro took, Monkey was with him and followed by the Racing Drones catching up to them.

Monkey could smell burning rubber from the tires caused by the intense heat. "This heat's killing our tires. Can't you smell them?"

The large man sniffs it and grins. "Smells good."

The Maniacs caught sight of the Teku who seems to not move for some reason, Porkchop pulled the heavy breaks when he noticed a cable attached to the car, meaning something must have happened. The metal teeth scraped against the tracks, leaving a trail of sparks. Monkey realises he was slowing down and forced to pull the breaks as well, using the curve of the road to avoid falling over.

"WHOA!" Turns halfway around until he made a soft bump against the _Jack Hammer. _Thinking they were in the clear, until he spotted the Racing Drones coming towards them and don't seem to be slowing down.

Porkchop spotted them and grins. "Oh yeah." Twisting the gears to reverse, pushing Monkey's _Rollin' Thunder_ aside to ram into the Drones.

Forced to make a turn, one of them lost control and made a collision course with Vert, not damaging his car much but had enough force to hoist the _Rivited_ in the air and landed on the rooftop. The Metal Maniac didn't stop and rammed into two more, throwing both over the sides, one crashed and exploded into the rocks and the other fell into the lava.

Monkey thought he be done for was relieved. "Man, that was close." One of the remains of the Drone vehicles landed over his car and surprised him, he noticed something that caught his curiosity about the wheel.

Porckhop sniffs for something and smiles after his small victory. "Yeah, smells good. Just like Mama use to burn."

"_Guys, its Julie. Me and Nolo ran into them drones." _Julie spoke through the radio. _"We had some trouble but okay. But seems they won this race."_

* * *

Thrust manage to join up with the Racing Drones, seeing the portal and drove through, earning them a win of another Accelecharger.

* * *

Taro was now regaining consciousness after the incident, rubbing his head and groaned. "Uhhh, what happened?" He found himself upside down, sees the blonde teen walked over to him.

"What didn't." Vert replied and noticed Monkey observing the Drones' wheel.

"The Drones' tires are holding up way better than ours." He said and saw how not a single scratch or burn was on the surface. "I gotta take one back with us."

* * *

All the drivers managed to return safely despite their loss. Jacob along with Gig came over to the drivers. "Guessing by the faces you didn't win then."

"Yeah, they outsmarted us." Julie said. "But, we brought something back which might be of some interest to everyone." Walks over to the trunk and shows them the remains of the Cycle-drone.

"Hey, wow! Is that one of them new drones, Tezla was talking about?" Chuck was surprised and took a look of it. "Looks like some parts for a… bike or something."

"They turned into some bikes so this one must have been used to gain speed." Julie said.

Monkey came over to take a look of it when Mike and Texas helped lift it up. "Hey, you got some parts of them drones. I managed to snag one of them wheels, check it out." Carries the tire to show everyone. "Not a scratch, cut, or scorch anywhere. Them Drones have some serious tech way ahead of our own!"

Chuck looks at it and noticed it as well. "Amazing. Maybe we could find out more about them in the lab."

"_If we can learn about them, we could discover possible breakthroughs for the drivers. I will inform Dr. Tezla." _

"You do that. Okay, let's take them to the lab, kids." Jacob helps out to take them away for research and if they were right, it could give the drivers better chances in the next Racing Realm.

* * *

_"We hope you enjoyed the story and apologies if it were short, just following the canon while also point out things are calm here and the brave volunteers will stop this carnage for good." Mr. White proclaimed._

_*CRASH!*_

_"MY CABBAGES!"_

_"Uh, we're about to bring a brave hero who we believe will end it and no doubt be the work of that lunatic X while we are also searching for helpers for our growing wiki-"_

_"Hey, don't tell them that, that would make them think we're not doing our jobs!" Mr. Black scolded him._

_"Oh, like you know how when that robot was stolen!" Mr. White replied._

_"No it was you!"_

_"you!"_

_"YOU!"_

_*Fights and dush clouds*_

_ok, meanwhile, we- *Phone rings* Scuse me. Hello._

_..._

_X! You thief! You're in big trouble when-_

_..._

Wha? waddya mean... you saying you were... but... if you-I'll... call you back. Think better warn Maximus. *sees a screen of the boss leading a group into battle* Um, not sure what's goin on but I will find out and have a hero from some classic cartoon to help. And someone get that robot! And whoever is driving the damn thing before it causes more damage while I work out a cameo for-

End transmission

* * *

**Next Time: _Speed of Silence_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening File: Kurt Wylde_

_Kurt Wyle is the eldest brother of Mark Wylde, while he is human, his brother is a wolf Faunus given both their parents from different races. He grew up taking the thrill of racing, over the years of winning and to become the fastest driver made him overconfident and arragont, cutting off from his friends and family for his pursuit of racing, he once particpated for the Wacky Races some time ago but considered them too easy and predicitable at first, even picked a fight with some drivers from Motorcity._

_Kurt recieved an invitation from the SCRIM Corportaion CEO, Dr. Peter Tezla to sponsor in the World Race along wtih other drivers: Vert, Taro, Kadeem, and Banjee. Arrived to the destination of Highway 35 and granted the uppertunity to win 5 million Technos. He became the team leader of the Street Breeds, unexectedly finds his little brother Markie followed him and joined the Wave Rippers. Kurt was revealed to be the culprit behind the sabotages during the World Race and hired by Gelorum, thinking it was just a simple job until he almost got people killed, especially his little brother. He confronted Gelorum, during the fight he discovered she was really a machine and not human who needed him to enter the dimensions to retrieve the Wheel of Power from Hot Wheels City._

_Turned against her and joined the drivers to stop Gelorum and the drones from getting their hands on the Wheel when he realised how much important it was after Tezla discovered its use._

_Sometime after the World Race, Kurt got in involved in a shady business deal with his brother. After it fell out, Mark was sent to prison for 2 years, and kindled Mark's hatred for Kurt, who did nothing out of fear of ruining himself. After this, the two went their separate ways, joining different racing teams with a rivalry as bitter as their own._

_Close File:_

.

.

.

.

_Opening File: Lani Tam_

_Lani Tamborn from the Kingdom of Moana and moved to United States for the surf and races. She is level-headed and technologically minded, her innate sense of direction and abilities as a mechanic makes her indispensable to the other drivers. Lani sponsored in the World Race and joined the Wave Rippers, after Vert won the race, she recieved the cash prize but after the battle with Gelorum and the drones, she decided to remain alongside Tezla to learn about the Wheel of Power and kept in touch with some drivers. It is hinted she was in a relationship with Taro Kitano, former leader of the Scorchers and now member of the Metal Maniacs._

_Close File_

* * *

"Sometimes you could find people trustworthy or just looking after themselvse. If you can't trust anyone, who can you rely on?" TOM speaks and shares with the viewers and opens some files. "Trust can be more than one way, but there's an old saying 'trust is a two-edged sword. It could give you hope."

* * *

_The alarms blaring away as the Wheel of Power turns, selecting another Racing Realm, one wheel already stops as Peter Tezla, without his exosuit begins his call for the drivers. _

"_The following drivers will enter the…" Stops from his sentence after the Wheel was completed... and saw the symbol that glowed green when the portal had opened, he immediately knew what that symbol was and his worst fears came true._

"_No!"_

_The portal opened, dozens of Racing Drones and Vehicons began to emerge. _

_In a state of panic with the Acceledrome being invaded, Tezla grabbed Gig. "The drones are coming through the portal! Where are our drivers?"_

"_I believe the drivers are asleep, Dr. Tezla."_

_Another car and the generals emerged, landing in the enemy base. _

"_Destroy all humans." Gelorum commanded with all the Accelechargers in her possession and glowed in various colors, her car illuminated bright and transferred the powers into all the drones. _

"_They have them all!"_

_All the Accelechargers._

_This couldn't be happening!_

_Watching helplessly as the Drones wreck havoc in the base. "THERE'S NO WAY TO STOP THEM!" Cried out in horror as a Tank Drone fires a beam of lightning, a Racing Drone demolishes a random car and exploded. A trio of Cycle Drones sliced their way through cars like butter._

_Everything was being destroyed before his very eyes. Gasped as a jet hovered and next to it Obsidian glaring at him, waved his metallic hand to signal the jet to fire directly into the control room, with both Tezla and his faithful robot inside._

_The Acceledrome was in flames as an army of Racing Drones with the powers of the Accelechargers in their hands can cause chaos and destruction in their paths, spreading across the world into their dominion._

_Gelorum appears before him in darkness but her face can be seen. "Wake up Dr. Tezla."_

* * *

Tezla gasped, shaking his head after waking up before calming down, realising he had a nightmare… or a possible future.

"_Wake up Dr. Tezla." _Hovering beside him was Gig calling for him and begins to help him into his exosuit to walk. "_The drivers are waiting for you in the conference room, Dr. Tezla."_

Possibly overslept and unable to shake the feeling about what he saw in his dream, or how powerful the Drones are with their powers and new upgrades. What he witnessed up close of their new drones, the Vehicons made him worry even more and needed to stop her more than ever.

"I don't know how many of the Realms the Drones have completed. How many Accelechargers they've won. I do know we have exactly have two." Tezla speaks to the three teams present in the conference as they listen to him… all but Porkchop snoring and Texas half asleep but he continues when staring directly at the wheel through the glass window. "You will take those two accelechargers into the realms with you. You will use them to complete more realms, win more accelechargers."

The drivers had some idea after their previous encounters with the Drones and how strong they are using them, some had no worries with their custom-built weapons and gear to give an advantage but still need to build up their skills to not only win but beat their other drones as well.

"And you'll use this." Displays a holographic image of the wheel they brought back from the Lava Realm.

Monkey recognized it and nudged to Porkchop. "Hey! It's that wheel we took from the drone's car."

Lani stepped in to explain to them about the wheel. "Dr. Tezla and Jacob have reversed engineered the drone technology and made new wheels for all your cars." To show them she changes the image of the tire into several designs. "It can morph into eight different treads for all driving conditions.

Liking the sound of this for some who would not have any trouble on the terrain.

"I'm also ready to equip every car with an EDR device: Emergency Driver Return." Tezla explains to them about its function. "The EDR allows the driver in an emergency situation to escape from a realm immediately without his car."

Nolo jumped up from his chair. "The Teku don't escape! We drive!"

A chuckle escapes from Wylde who grins. "Yeah, like Vert."

The blonde didn't like his sense of humor and glares at him, gaining the wolf Faunus' attention. "Are you looking for a fight?" Challenging his former Wave Ripper teammate.

"I am." Kurt rose from his chair, glaring at his brother.

"Its too bad Kadeem didn't have an EDR in his car." Taro spoke, bringing everyone's attention to the incident back on the Storm Realm. "Remember Kadeem?"

"When are we going after Kadeem?" Vert questioned them and hopes they find him.

Lani sighs and knew how he felt. "We all wish we could rescue Kadeem, Vert. But we can't go back into the realm he was trapped because-"

"The important thing now is to stop the drones from getting more Accelechagers." Tezla cut her off to get their attention. "I don't care if the driver is Teku, Metal Maniac, or even a Burner. I need the best."

Mike wasn't sure what she was gonna say but seems Tezla is either hiding something from them or just being paranoid with these robots that made him fear so much. "I got something to say. Why wasn't this made earlier? Back on the Swamp Realm, we were in serious trouble, and especially those robots who gave us a serious beating."

"That's something I had in mind, kid." Jacob agreed with him on the subject. "But considering we were on a time limit between the races and at a disadvantage until now we were able to unlock some secrets from the robot you brought back."

"I understand you're frustrated, Michael." Tezla told him. "The realms were unknown to my knowledge until we knew more about the portal's abilities and found new light about these new drones." The projection of the wheel was switched to the Vehcon Cycle Drone. "It would seem Gelorum has created a new set of drones, not just for racing but for combat, they able to transform between robot and vehicle. But this is just the surface" Changing images of different types of drones before them.

"Accessing the data gave us an insight about them, they are called Vehicons and although they share similar traits to the Racing Drones with part of their technology, the other is something different and much more advanced than I realized. Their bio-mechanism can is unlike any other, allowing them to scan, transform, and integrate weapons in any form they can find."

"Looks as though they were made for military combat." Jacob inquired and looked at the different vehicles.

Mike had seen some designs and remembered his training back when he was a cadet to know many different types of vehicles, these Vehicons were made for strong combat.

Julie remembered how strong they were when she was up against that large robot in the Swamp Realm and the biker from the previous realm, they were a lot smarter than the average drones. Especially one with a slight screw loose that turns into a jet.

"It would not come to a surprise that Gelorum would use such ideas, given the world we live in and with heroes such as the Justice Friends and P.O.I.N.T. that could pose a threat to her, the drones would require certain upgrades and firepower to stand a chance."

"And what about the Grimm?" Kurt mentioned. "Those things could seriously take on the toughest monsters such as the Manticore or a Nevermore."

"It would appear they are also designed for combat against huntsmen. We received a startling footage of them attacking the Hall of Heroes sometime ago." Gig stated and received several startled and shocked expressions on the drivers.

"Whoah! Hold up! Those bots attacked the JF's HQ?! Man, I wanna go check the place out some time we visit GrimmFall." Texas was surprised to find out about this.

"But why wasn't this on the news?" Karma questioned him and never thought this would not have reached public ears.

"Some speculated it to be the work of Robotnik of Con Carne with their robotic forces but was not all known with a surprise attack from the inside as I believe." The doctor answered her question about what he had learned from them. "I have fought them myself in Hot Wheels City before it was taken over by the drones, these generals of hers were designed to be more intelligent, to command their drones and powerful. I believe she was trying to give them intelligence to coordinate their drones and think for themselves in combat. But that is all I know, apart from what you mentioned from the previous realms about them having Aura. I believe we may have more questions than answers."

"So far we found some data about these big guns." Jacob spoke out to show what they know about them. "Their names appear to be Jetstorm, Thrust, Tankor, Obsidian, and Strika. Whatever it is that makes them different, they are strong so don't underestimate these drones. We need to be at the best of our abilities to stop them."

Nolo gave a confident smile on his face to the old man. "You got the best."

"We can take the drones and the Teku." Tork said to prove his team is better than the Teku.

"Let's scrap the Drones!" Porkchop added.

"You don't need to tell us more, just stop them and win more of those Accelecharges so they don't get more powerful." Mike stated and got what he needed to hear.

Tezla was pleased to hear this from all teams and nods his head. "The drivers are ready. Now, what about your cars?"

* * *

"Shouldn't we be focusing on fixing up Megas after the battle with the Glorft? Just because they're gone doesn't mean, Earth is safe from another possible alien threat." Kiva questioned Coop while he was about to have a few… dozen hotdogs to celebrate their victory with their friends at his house.

"Relax, Megas isn't going anywhere and be time to give her a few upgrades." Coop assured her with no worries. Seeing the news of a large alien vessel that mysteriously vanished, no one knew what happened but relieved to avoid another disaster. Again.

"Yeah, you should be happy the space squids are gone. All by a single glog." Jamie agreed with Coop to take this moment to celebrate. "Hey, Stan, add some onions on mine will ya?"

"Ooh! And extra ketchup and mustard on my first five, all that work out using the semblance has made me hungry." Coop requested, unable to resist licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"You got it, big guy. After the job you guys pulled, this one is on me!" The old man with a pair of shades scooped out a couple of hotdogs from his hotdog stand. "Heard this time you didn't smash the town again. Here's the Excelsior Hotdog"

"Oh yeah." Coop drooled and took a couple of them in his hand just thinking of how good it tastes.

Kiva rolled her eyes and maybe somehow get him to focus on his training than just eating, even if it's part of his semblance so she would need to work on that while she's in the time period, and also to prepare Coop for her mission back to the 31st century, least now with her new ability to pilot Megas thanks to Rasputin should Coop not be around but made an agreement to let him keep it after the mission to save Earth.

Jamie began to consume his hotdog until he spotted Goat walking over to them. "Hey, Goat, you coming over to Coop's place?"

Goat waved to them. "Just gotta get the junk shop cleared up, but that's not what I came here for. Just got a call from the old man." Looks at the hotdog stand and liked the smell of them. "Yoh, save me one of those, could use a bite."

"Jacob called? Something up at Motorcity?" Coop thought if something over there was up.

The junk dealer shook his head. "Nah, but they recently had a Grimm attack but got it covered. But he's not over there, said someplace he can't say at the risk of being found."

Curious to what happened if it were serious, Kiva decided to speak. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Sounds like it, but he called me to mention some info he was looking for. I kinda told him about Kiva being a time-traveling chick and those squids. Thought if you might be of help." Goat asked Kiva.

"Well, not sure if I can help with my limited knowledge of the 21st century. But I did manage to download much of the Ringworld's data before it was… unexpectedly destroyed." Everyone looked to Coop with a sheepish look on his face.

"Didn't I say that I had bad luck with libraries? Besides those things would have infested a lot of places if I left it untouched." Coop explained in his defense which some of them had to agree after the worms were considered a threat.

Kiva sighed and looked to Goat. "But with the recent connection I have to Megas' computer as co-pilot it thanks to Rasputin, I might be able to."

"Sounds good, whoever Razzy is." Goat said, ignorant of Rasputin being a machine than a person. "Alright, red, he didn't say much thinking it would risk too much if you know anything about… Gelorum?"

Taking a thought if she was familiar with the name. "Hmm, I'll have to look at the database to find out. If I find anything, I'll help contact him on a private channel if its something he wishes to be private." It would take some time to find any records of this 'Gelorum' Jacob requested.

"While you do that, we better head back for a monster movie marathon, the reruns of the Wacky Races and Robot Rebel Ranch." Coop said with excitement about the plans they have.

* * *

The Racing Drone that came through the portal with Vert taken in the lab for study. It somehow regained its function, although twitches after receiving some damage.

The doors opened and revealed to be Lani stepping through, she kept a reasonable distance from the drone to get a closer look at it, somehow feeling curious about them.

"WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?"

Lani was surprised when it spoke and almost thought that it was asking her for orders.

"It thinks you're Gelorum."

The Brunette turned around and found Kurt coming out of the hiding corner. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt walks over to Lani. "Just curious. I heard Gig had reactivated the drone that came through the portal with Vert." Gave his answer to her and looked to Lani. "You know, you do look like Gelorum. From one side anyway."

Reaches over to her face until she softly brushed his hand away, uncertain whether to take it as a compliment. She decided to take her turn to question him. "Speaking of sides, I heard you used to be the wrong one, that you were a spy for Galorum."

Kurt remembered when he sponsored in the World Race. In the past, he worked for Gelorum to sabotage the race before finding out about her real plans. "I didn't know what she was back then. I just knew I didn't trust Tezla. I still don't… not entirely."

"Maybe you have trouble trusting people. Like you seem hesitant to trust the Burners." Lani pointed out.

Kurt shakes his head in response. "Not the Burners, just Jacob, but until I figured he seems only helping Tezla to stop the drones and not about the Accelerons." He gave another look at Lani and almost did remind him of Gelorum. "It… is a remarkable resemblance."

He leaves the room with Lani and the Racing Drone to finish his work on his car before the next realm opens. While admitting to not fully trusted the Burners, they did go so far to helped to gain the drivers' trust with no rivalry between Teku and Metal Maniac. He just hopes its enough to stop Gelorum.

* * *

Gelorum arrived to inspect the updates of her newest creation that could be used against the racers. Despite having confidence in her Vehicons it would be best to be prepared to gain an advantage. However, she has noticed there had been some… minor setbacks.

"Explain to me why the Sweeper isn't finished?" She questioned the drone as part of the construction unit. RD-L1, Thrust, and Jetstorm were present to wait for the machine's response.

_"THERE WERE UNFORESEEN PROBLEMS."_

Not satisfied with the answer she was given, raises her left cybernetic hand, gathering the attention of the drones building the machine for what she was about to do the drone that failed her. Reaches towards its head and caused the entire circuits in its body to malfunction and break down, collapsed to the ground, and ceased functioning.

"Ouch." Jetstorm winced and relieved she didn't use that hand on him.

Thrust remained quiet and turned to see the drones resume their work and much faster to avoid sharing the same fate.

"We must be ready before the humans learn to use the Accelechargers." The Racing Drone and the Generals respond to attention, knowingly agree with Gelorum that the competition has become more competitive.

"Obsidian is already performing some training simulation to learn much of the drivers' skills." Thrust reported. "Believes that by knowing the limits we could root out the weakest of the drivers."

Gelorum listens to Thrust's report and pleased to hear some good news, it would help them understand the drivers' skills and know of their abilities. For every Human, Faunus, and Mobian on the planet, they all have limits to their abilities. She received unexpected information from Strika about one of them in possession of an Atlantean weapon it when used in the Swamp Realm, such technologies from an ancient empire when the continents were a together is rare to find on the surface and should have been in the rightful use of a superior kind like the Racing Drones than the primitive organics. "See to it that the data is downloaded into the Racing Drones before the next realm is open when the Sweeper is ready, we can use it to test run to capture them."

Turns her gaze upon a drone that stands differently among the rest, humanoid with a white face-plate and dark grey 'coat' with blue-green luminance between the joints, overseeing the design of the Sweeper with two Racing Drones behind it, holding a pad in one hand to type away fast for new developments of the vehicles, such as the Sweepers. Leaving the drone continue the work to focus on her plans to stop Tezla's drivers at any cost.

* * *

To understand more about the two accelechargers the drivers had won in the previous Racing Realms, Dr. Tezla decided to study their abilities from the two drivers who won them and believe they could be the key to winning the realms much easier.

The first volunteer was Tork using the accelecharger from the Cavern Realm, allowing him to see through the dark with the car glowing like a nightlight. "Who needs headlights."

Hitting the acceleration to jump over the gap and continued on through the curves of the tracks.

"I'm turning the lights back on." Lani told him after getting results of the accelecharger's ability, switching the lights on for him to see better and do the test.

"Taking out the accelecharger." Tork said and deactivate the Cavern Accelecharger.

* * *

"Looks like it could come in handy to see things in the dark. Now just have to see what that other accelecharger can do." Jacob commented and became interested in the data they received, seeing it through the screen looked almost like a semblance and how the colorful aura it gave around the vehicle for the drivers. He wondered if these Accelerons that visited Earth had used the idea based on the inhabitant's semblance or just a coincidence.

"Let's send Nolon onto the track to test the Swamp Accelecharger." Tezla suggested.

Lani sighed and thought it was not a good idea to have the two in the same area. "You know how Nolo feels about Tork, if you put them on the track at the same time-" Suddenly it came to her and Jacob when they realized his little scheme. "You want trouble between them."

"Competition leads to greater effort." Tezla corrected her in his own way.

Jacob couldn't believe it but knew something like this could happen with Tezla around. He was about to respond to how he sees this as one of those competitions between two bitter rivals when Lani spoke up.

"It isn't competition with Nolo, it's-" They noticed Monkey enter the room before she could finish her sentence.

"What is it, Monkey?" Jacob asked the Maniac for his reason for coming in.

The mechanic raised his hand. "Uh, Tork said he tests this new juice I cooked up. I call it Nitrox 3… and a half. You can go 300 miles an hour in reverse!" Feeling confident in his latest work that it works better, but somehow Jacob knowing the mechanic made him unsure about this.

"Right, like the last time you tried to test something like that on my Sasquatch with experimental Dust you said would give a boost." Jacob reminded him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tork was focus on his driving when he unexpectedly got hit by a coming Synkro, when it joined the main track, throwing him off his concentration and almost lose control and spun around until he got the breaks working to stop the tires. He knew the one car that belonged to the Teku he hated most.

* * *

"Hey! Somebody tell that Maniac this is my track now!" Nolo said with a grin on his face for taking the leader by surprise. Using the Swamp Accelecharger to activate its power, his car glowed green, accelerating towards the gap between the tracks with stalagmites at the bottom, the accelecharger created a bridge from the vines that grew in its place, allowing him to cross over safely without falling.

* * *

Watching from the cameras and amazed at what they found.

"The Swamp accelecharger created a track instantly." Tezla was awed by such ability.

Monkey leaned over to Jacob and Lani to speak to Tork. "Hey, Tork. It's me, Monkey. Try the NIghtrux 3 and a half, it's the best batch yet!"

"Last time you cooked up a new fuel it nearly blew my engines." Tork reminded him. "Don't need to remind you about that dust experiment."

Monkey chuckled nervously of getting reminded of the slipups. "Hehehe, it happens.

* * *

Tork knew he is regretting this but might as well see if it works or not, but hoping he remains in one piece. "Alright, Monkey. Here goes." Going for the button that activates the new Nitrox he cooked up, after pushing the button the engines suddenly died on him and the gas tank went flat on him. The engines blew up smoke, causing him to break down on the side of the track.

* * *

They heard the sound of the car's engines died and Jacob rolled his eyes. "What was that about foolproof?"

Monkey didn't like the sound of that and thought it would have worked a little. "Maybe next time just a little bit of a leaner mixture. See ya." Thinking he better leave now before something happens.

* * *

Tork grunted with his car broke down, he was mad for letting Monkey talk him into trying out the new fuel. Looking over to the side mirror, he sees a green glow and a familiar Teku music until Nolo's car drove pasted him. Frustrated how he was made a fool to the punk.

* * *

Lani noticed the readings coming from Nolo's car as he still had the accelecharger active, the image was flashing red and blue. "Nolo, I'm getting some strange feedback from your car. The accelecharger maybe putting some stress on it."

_"I decide when my car's had enough!" _Nolo proclaimed and sounded cocky to listen.

"We have to know the accelecharger's limits." Tezla suggested as a way to know more about them.

Jacob seemed unsure about it but still hoping nothing happens to the kid.

Nolo somewhat noticed the shakiness coming from the _Synkro _and thought the engines were having some trouble. But up ahead, the vine bridge he created earlier had started to turn brown and rot away instantly, with no bridge to cross over, Nolo quickly pulled the breaks to try and slow down before he could reach the edge. The _Synko _was spinning out of control and the only thing he could do escape. The car fell and plummets to the ground.

* * *

"NOLO!" Lani cried out.

The camera feed was cut off when they watched helplessly as the car was destroyed.

Jacob feared the worse and tried to call him. "Kid? You alright? Say something!"

_"I'm alright_

Both were in relieve and startled that Nolo was still breathing.

"What about the accelecharger?" The doctor asked him.

* * *

Nolo chuckled and somewhat knew he say that, clinging to the edge with his hand after barely escaping death. "No problem." Threw his other hand up which held the Swamp Accelecharger and starts to climb up.

* * *

"I understand now why you didn't put the emergency driver return in the car sooner. It didn't matter if they made it back." Lani began to realize his motives. "Until they started taking Accelechargers into the realms."

Jacob heard and was mad at him and himself for not seeing this sooner but least now he got the thing installed in the cars and added some of his own to some cars.

Tezla didn't leave his sight from his work and responded to her. "If you knew how important the accelechargers are."

"Well if you actually started to trust us more than throwing away lives to stop Gelorum, we wouldn't have lost Kadeem in the Storm realm." Jacob retorted and glares at him.

Lani agreed with him and glad to see one of them have a sense of morality in the group. "Why don't you just tell us, just what is it the drones will do when they get them all?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tezla shouted out of frustration, which startled the two by his response. He sighs and responds to her question after calming down. "The more I study it, the less I understand. I only know what I have to do-what WE have to do."

He corrected them but didn't escape Jacob's suspicions over his growing fear and obsession to stop the drones. "Even if you say so, this incident will not go unnoticed for long. You know who else will find out about the Wheel of Power in the hands Gelorum."

The white-haired scientist clearly understood who he was talking about. "Yes, I do. But you know as well as I do, had it not been one of us, someone such as P.O.I.N.T., the Grey Agency or someone else with ill intentions to use the knowledge of the Accelerons."

Hating to admit that he had a point, sooner or later someone would have found the knowledge of the Accelerons and used the Wheel of Power to enter the realms or give Gelorum and the Drones a greater advantage.

* * *

**Siberian Prison**

After the recent riot, the guards had been up for hours to push back the escaped prisoners back in their cells. Some used the hole left by the robots that broke into the prison as an escape route, all for one man they recently brought in.

"Get a call on nearby authorities and hunters within the area to find the escaped prisoners, they can't have gone out in the snow for long, underground pipes may be used for cover." The warden barked orders to all officers present. "I want that Clovis Bray found and brought back here in one piece to serve his time if this was his doing."

"Pardon for the interruption, warden."

The officers turn to see a group of soldiers wearing face-like masks and in red uniforms but with white scarfs around their necks. The person in the middle wore a black coat and hat with a pair of red shades.

"Who the hell are you?"

Hands out a badge that clearly showed them to have clearance to enter without a problem. "Someone whose investigating these machines that broke into your prison. I like to look into these tapes."

* * *

**ti the Guest thanks for the heads up, I must have typed in kurt instead when they sound so similar, lol, and hope you noticed the cameo appearance I made in this chapter.**

**also an important note as should be found by any other fanfics: ****If any reader has an account, please use that to review. If you do not wish to sign in to review, please at least put your account name so I can tell who you are. If you do not have an account, then please at least use a consistent name instead of 'Guest', as that makes the reviews seem impersonal to me.**

**from now on will be added on each chapter and story I post on this sight.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"TOM, I just recieved some news from one of our sponsors back on our world." SARA called for him._

_"What it is?"_ TOM walked over to the console to show a news update of article of Chadwick Boseman, known for his role as the Black Panther from Marvel Comics... has died. _"What? I... I don't believe it. I mean how?" _

_"According to the information, he died of cancer." SARA_ responded with a tone of sadness in her vocie._"This struck hard tot he fans and thought perhaps we should pay tribute to him and his work to inspire many to believe in him."_

_"You're right. People like Chadwick gave people to love how he played the role of the Black Panther if it wasn't for the late Stan Lee. Like him, he may have left us, but his memory and legacy will always be in our hearts. To qoute the words of a wise person "death is not the end. it's more of a stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into a green veld where you can run forever."__ Wakanda Forever." _Crossed his arms over his chest in a Wakandan salute.

_"Wakanda Forever." _SARA joined him to show her respects.

* * *

"_We interrupt this fanfiction to bring you good news, the 'mysterious' thief who stole the secret project that shouldn't be named."_ Celestial Dragon reported.

_"You mean the XYZ drag-" Mr. White asked before being interrupted._

"_Don't say that! What matters is its in safe hands and the city is saved." The image shows a city in a state of mess and a sound of a car crashed. "Sort of. But luckily this is a non-canon story and end of it."_

"_I thought it be longer." Mr. Black said._

"_We would then have to drag it long, make excuses or whatelse X might have. But now we caught him thanks to the brave heroes." Presenting the tied up X in a coat._

"_Haha! You think you got me but never know if it is me." X didn't seem annoyed. "But I would have gotten away with it! I just love riding giant robots."_

"_We'll see…. Max! If your reading this, better take a snapshot and others, we might learn his identity. I always wanted to say this… Now we'll see who X is really." Grabs the hood and pulls it off. Revealed to be…_

"_Control Freak! I should have known!"_

"_And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you nerds! But… here's a twist for you bozos." He reached for his head and pulled… a zipper over his head to expose himself._

"_FREAKAZOID?!"_

"_Hi! And you thought it was me." Freakazoid said with a smile before he reached for his head and pulled another a zipper to reveal a bird._

"_The Aracuan Bird?!"_

"_No way!" White took a turn to pull the mask. _

"_Mr. Magoo?"_

"Is _the end of the bus trip?"_

"_Now that's just stupid." Black pulled his mask and gasped to discover the next mask was..._

"_STAN LEE?!"_

"_Ha! What can I say. I love cameos!"_

"_This is ridiculous! It must be X!" GCD annoyed and pulled the next mask. "A dynamite" It was a bomb that had the sign "suckers" with a smiley face._

"_I feel so used. Cut to the story. CUT TO THE STORIIEEEEE!" _

_**BOOOMMM!**_

* * *

Texas was taking a break after doing some work with his car, decided to watch something on his tablet and found some amusing videos by a kid doing some paranormal research.

"Hey, Texas what are you watching?" Chuck came over to him.

"Watching some vids this kid made, kid's a riot when he tried to expose some tattoo of his uncle's and found this one." Texus showed him the vid that's just starting.

_A kid with a blue and white hat appeared on camera to speak up. "Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #54: The Mailbox." Held up a piece of cardboard with the words written in pen. Dipper reached for the camera to turn it for the viewers to see a rusty old mailbox in the middle of the woods. "There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house. No address. Today, me and a team of experts…"_

_Intruducing Soos, a large young man with a hat and lab coat, along with Hoagie wearing a similar coat himself wave to the camera as they stepped forward._

"'_Sup?"_

"_Hello."_

"_Are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up." Dipper added to tell the viewers what they intended to do. _

_Soos showed a letter he pulled out of his coat. "My letter posits a salient question." Opens it up to show them what he wrote as it says. "Sup Dawg?"_

"_Least it can't be bad like the last one we tried." Hoagie added before Soos puts the letter in the mailbox and gave him the thumbs up._

"_Now we're gonna hide behind a bush and, and wait for someone to come by-" All of a sudden the mailbox started shaking and startled the trio. _

"_Oh, dude!"_

"_What the?!" _

_The mailbbox's flag raised and none of them had no idea what just happened._

"_Did you see that?!" Soos exclaimed and still in shock._

"_I never took my eyes from it!" Hoagie said and sounded shocked._

_Dipper came into view and runs to the mailbox. "Open it." He whispered to Soos._

"_No, you open it, dude!" Soos told him. "I'm not touching a ghost mailbox!"_

"_Yeah, and it was your idea! Who knows what's inside it!" Hoagie was nervous and dared not get too near it._

"_Okay, okay. Here goes." Given in and slowly opens it before reaching his hand inside, pulls out a letter. "What?!"_

"_That's not our letter, dudes!" Soos cried out._

"_What's it say?" Hoagie asked him._

_Dipper opens it. "It says…" Gasps and reveals the open letter to the camera. Soos and Hoagie looked at it and shared it to the camera_

"_Hello Dipper, Soos, and Hoagie."_

"_It knows our names!" Dipper says._

"_But how?" Hoagie asked and was confused._

"_What if this thing's all-knowing?" Soos suggested._

"_We gotta test it." Dipper said._

_Hoagie gulped._

_***Static***_

_The next seen showed Soos holding another letter as he wrote down. "What did I shave in my head this morning?" He puts it into the mailbox and waits for a response from whoever wrote back. The flag once more raised and received a new letter. "'A baby duck holding a paddleball' Dudes, it knew!" Takes his hat off to reveal the duck shaved into his hair._

"_What?!" Dipper couldn't believe what he saw._

_"Wow, that's actually pretty good." Hoagie commented when he saw it._

_Soos turns around. "Ask it more questions!"_

_***Static***_

_Dipper began writing down another letter. "When is the end of the world?" Puts his letter in._

_***Static***_

"_3035, huh, we got a while." Dipper thought it was a big relief._

_***Static***_

"_Who's my dream woman?" Soos took his turn and put it into the mailbox._

_***Static***_

"_Ho ho ho! Hot tamales!" What he got was a picture of a muscular woman. "I'll save this for the archives." Rolls it up and puts it in his pock._

_***Static***_

"_Okay, me next! Something I would no doubt ask one of my questions." Hoagie took his turn and wrote his question. "What will I look like when I grow up?"_

_***Static***_

_Hoagie slowly opens his letter and had his eyes closed. "Please, let me be cool, let me be me. Guys, be honest." Opens it up to show them a picture of a young man in steampunk-styled outfit and gadgets. "Well?"_

"_Wow, Hoagie, check you out!" Dipper whistled._

"_Yeah, you look like a steampunk hero." Soos added._

"_Really?" He turns it around to see for himself. "Wow! Are those my goggles? Man, I look like a babe magnet. Definitely gonna keep this for later."_

_***Static***_

_Dipper held a note and pencil over what he was going to write next. "Uh, when is the exact time and date of my death?"_

"_Did aliens build the pyramids?!" Soos called out from the back._

"_Ooh, how about what makes the Dust powerful?" Hoagie asked._

"_Or… what's the meaning of life?" Dipper added._

"_What are marshmellows made of?!" Another question Soos added._

"_Or… who wrote Journal #3?" The last question Dipper suggested._

_Soos's finger appeared in view, pointing at Dipper. "Who wrote the journal! Who wrote the journal!"_

_Hoagie nodded and smiled. "Ooh! The journal!"_

_Dipper smiled as they made their choice. We're finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls!"_

_But before they could post their letter to receive their answer, Mabel appeared holding a package. "Nifty! A mailbox! I've been wanting to mail Mom this video of me sticking 100 gummy worms up my nose!"_

_Mabel slides the package into the mailbox and the boys try to stop her._

"_No wait!_

"_Dude!"_

"_Don't put it into the-"_

"_Slam!" They were too late to stop her and the mailbox shakes after receiving a response from the other side. Dipper opens it and reads the letter._

_"Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass."_

_The mailbox begins to glow a bright bluish color._

"_Uh, guys."_

"_What's that?"_

_The twins and Hoagie were seen running and screaming before the mailbox imploded and blew up in a bright light._

_***Static**__*_

_The next seen revealed Dipper, Mabel, Hoagie and Soos standing in the middle of a scorched area of where the mailbox once stood, half their clothes burned but nothing seriously._

"_Well, uh, that concludes Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, where we learned when dealing with the unknown." Both Dipper and Hoagie glare at Mabel who simply just smiled." DO NOT MAIL VIDEOS OF YOU SHOVING GUMMY WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!"_

"_Got anything to say?" Hoagie asked and not sounded happy._

"_There's more where that came from!" Holds a few more gummi worms in her hands. "Into my nose~! INTO MY NOSE~!"_

"_No! No! Show over! SHOW OVER—!"_

_***Static**__*_

* * *

"Man, they make anything for a laugh but that explosion looked so real." Texus laughed after watching the vid.

"Anything you found interesting?" Mike came up to him and asked.

"Eh, just some vids. Was hoping to find any vids of Taz using his Slam Twister move, that furry dude is strong with his Slam Twister!" Jumps on his feet and did a few spinning kicks and hand strikes like a tornado.

Mike chuckled and calms his teammate and friend before he would get a little excited. "Easy, Tex, save the moves for the race." He turns around and noticed the Teku driver, Karma with the Racing drone in a car, not sure what she was doing with the robot and curious to know.

Karma brought the Racing Drone and strapped it to the driver's seat with Gig's help.

"_I reactivated the drone so I could study its electronic brain." _Gig informed Karma.

"I'm not interested in how it thinks." Karma told the robot. "I just wanna know how it drives." Goes on to the computer to begin some tests on the robot to understand them in how they drive and use the skills for the Racing Realms. Karma was curious of how the Vehicons might work in combat from the Cycle Drone, but that one was in pieces so would have to focus on the Racing Drone with arms to use for steering. She became interested in how they drive so perfect and what the drivers could understand more about them.

She started hearing loud music coming from Shirako turning up the volume but didn't seem to bother Karma from working much.

Monkey was by the table doing some of his experiment from the last failed attempt to make his own nitrox better. A sound of a hammer slamming into something metal took his mind from it and turned around, finding Porkchop slamming his hammer into his car. "Uhh… what are you doing, Porkchop?"

Porkchop stopped what he was doing and turned to his buddy. "What's it look like I'm doin', Monkey-Man. Givin' it some character." He let out a chuckle until Shirako's music became too loud and started to get on his nerves. Hoists his hammer over his shoulder and took the bone into his mouth when he was about to go over to start trouble.

Knowing where this would go, Monkey called out to his team to warn them. "We got trouble over here!"

Wylde noticed Porkchop walked past him, getting an idea where he was going, and decided to tag along for the fun of it.

Chuck and Julie were working on her car for some tune ups when they saw the Maniacs walking over to the Teku's side.

"This can't be good." Julie said and both shared the same idea where this might lead, so they decided to alert the others.

Both Vert and Kurt minded their own business when Wylde and Porkchop made their way over to them. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Kurt questioned them and not like the Maniacs near their cars.

Porkchop turned to Kurt and more irritated by the music. "I'm gonna turn that noise DOWN!"

"You maniacs afraid of a little music?" Vert teased them and received a glare from Porkchop.

"Metal Maniacs, ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"Especially some scrap, like you!" The Wolf Faunus proclaimed.

Kurt decided he had enough and approaches his brother after stepping out of his car. "You think you can take me… _little brother_?"

Wylde makes his way towards his brother, sizing him up within inches from each other. "Yeah… I learnt how in PRISON!" Bared his fangs and pounced his older sibling, throwing him against his car for an attack.

Julie and Chuck were thinking of what to do before this gets out of hand, only by luck when the alarms went off. Meaning another realm was about to be open.

"Talk about saved by the bell." Chuck said.

"Yeah, for now. Come on." Julie pulled him by the arm to get to their cars before Tezla would call out which drivers would go.

* * *

Tezla, Jacob and Lani were in the control room to begin working on which realm is about to open and select their drivers.

"The following drivers will enter the realm." Tezla broadcasted for all the drivers to learn who will participate.

"_Taro Kitano"_

Hearing his name and starts to get ready, crackling a few of his knuckles.

* * *

"_Shirako_ Takemoto. Vert Wheeler."

Vert was excited and cheered before running off to his car. "Ha ha! Yes!"

"_Deezel Riggs"_

"Uh, it's Porkchop!" Monkey complained as his pal prefers to go with his nickname.

"YEAH! PORK CHOP!" Over excited to get into another race and some action.

* * *

"Kurt Wylde." Tezzla added another driver and continued. "Mark Wylde."

"What?" Jacob thought he was joking until he said their names together.

Lani groaned in annoyance. "Uh, those two are as bad Nolo and Turk." Narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. "Are you encouraging competition again?" Both Lani and Jacob did not like how he was using this to his own advantage to make the drivers compete further to win the realms.

"Curious, isn't it?" Tezla told her. "Nolo can't forget his brother. And Mark Wylde can't forgive his."

Jacob gave a hard stare at him, knowing full well this was a dangerous move to manipulate them. So long as Tezla doesn't try anything with the Burners, he might as well tolerate it but feels he should try to get the two sides to settle their differences, least to tolerate each other more.

The doctor continued to call for the last drivers. "Texas Mathews. And Mike Chilton."

"Yeah! Texas will win!" Texas shouted in excitment and makes a run to his _Stronghorn_ to start up for the race.

* * *

Wyle grabs his brother onto the car. "Whose the big brother now, huh?"

"Wylde!" Turns to see Porckhop behind him. "Save it for the drones."

Thinking he had a point and let go of Kurt in frustration. Walks off before giving each other a frustrating glare to one another.

* * *

"_Drivers with Accelechargers should be especially careful." _Tezla reminded them. _"You will do nothing to endanger them."_

Taro runs to his car to be ready. "Hey Taro! Catch!" Hears the voice of his leader call out to him and catches the Cavern Accelecharger in his hand. Nods his head in approval before climbing into the _Rivited_.

All the drivers who were picked took their gear and readied themselves to enter the Realm.

"Eveything looks good, we should be ready." Chuck told Mike.

"Let's win us an Accelecharger and kick some drone butt." Mike proclaimed.

"_Yeah! The drones will cry to their mommies when they see Texas! Let's do this!"_

They hit the acceleration gears and drove to the starting point of the track, followed by the all the cars racing their way through the track to enter the portal.

Tezla studied the symbol from the smaller version of the Wheel of Power. "Hmm, water."

"_As soon as you enter the portal, switch your tires to hydro threads." _Lani advised them as all the drivers do so before they were getting closer to the portal._ "This is the Water Realm."_

Porkchop almost froze when she said it was water, stared at his car's dashboard with a shocked expression on his face.

"What huh? How hard can this be?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders right before they jump through the portal and found themselves drifting through a dark endless void of the ocean depths. It was so dark the drivers could barely make out anything.

Chuck groans and leans back to his chair of how he felt like an idiot for asking a question and mumbled. "Forget what I said."

"Where are we?" Mike couldn't tell where the track was but felt the car drifting, Everywhere around them was nothing but pitch black.

More cars made it through the portal and all couldn't see anything through the darkness.

Jacob couldn't see anything through the static and neither can Lani with the signal barely breaking through to the drivers.

"Hey guys, anything happening over there?" Jacob called out if they could hear him.

"What's happening?" Lani asked through the radio in hopes nothing bad happened. "Vert? We can't see anything."

"I can't tell where we are." Vert switched the car's lights on and the first thing he sees were large bioluminescent fish swimming through, leaving a few bubbles behind that gave the answer. "We're under water

Porkchop was becoming real nervous and started to bend the top of the steering. Meanwhile Taro remained calm and decided to use the Cavern Accelecharger to shed some lights. "There has to be a track here." Inserts the chip into the slot to activate its ability, causing his entire car glow like a nightlight.

"_Can you see anything, Taro?"_ Lani spoke through the radio of what he was seeing.

Taro could see more aquatic lifeforms swam by, all in shape and size. Some look like Anglerfish but almost… Grimm-like because of their skeletal appearance and made him a little uneasy.

"_Taro? Is something wrong?"_

Once more hearing Lani ask him, but before he could respond the car thudded, he can see what looks like some sort of platform with a flat surface. All the drivers' cares landed and a bubble expanded across the platform with green lights to lit up.

Vert looked through the window and was amazed, thinking they were close to his element of skills as a surfer. "Awesome."

"Looks like there's oxygen in here." Chuck shared with the other drivers after doing some analyses of the bubble. "Maybe this could be the start of the track so we're probably safe for the time being."

Hearing this allowed Kurt to take down the automatic roof since it was safe.

Porkchop however, he was still nervous and tried to calm himself down. "Not now, Porkchop. It's all good, it's all good." Muttered under his breath and kept his firm grip on the wheel.

"Cool." Texas said after listening to Chuck's explanaition but had a nagging feeling to ask. "But uh… where's the track?"

To answer his question the floor beneath them opened up and dropped the cars down.

"YEEEEHHAAAA! TEXAS!"

The cars made a smooth landing on the road and accelerated through the pipeline that protected them from the water and possible marine predators.

"Shoot the pipeline!" Vert cheered and drove alongside the _Mutt_ who were trying to overtake him. He grins and accepted Mike's challenge to race each other.

Mike grins and kept up to speed with him to try and take the lead. "Not so fast, surfer."

Texas was behind him and followed up to Taro when Wylde shot right past him, but the Wolf Faunus didn't stop and had one thing in mind as his inner wolf was telling him to catch his prey.

Kurt looked to his side mirrors and spotted his brother coming up from behind.

* * *

While the drivers were trying to over take each other to win, Lani was working from her desk in the control room to get some picture back up on the screens to see where they are at the moment.

"Hey, how's it going?" Not aware how close Monkey was she pushed him out of response while trying to focus.

"Take it easy, Lani. We'll get a picture back up in no time." Jacob said and thought she could least try to not get too stressed. But he also worry how long until the Drones will arrive.

* * *

The portal the drivers came through opens once more and the Racing Drones emerge, followed by the command of Strika in her vehicle mode. Descending down towards the platform, one of the Racing Drones was ambushed by a giant fish. Strika reacted when another came right towards her, but she would not let it catch its meal and fired her cannons to end it. Making a successful landing and landed directly on the track.

* * *

Gelorum receives visual footage from the drones when they entered the tracks to watch.

"Lady Gelorum, apologies for the intrusion, our orbital probes have picked several FTL-signatures." Obsidian informed his leader. "They belong to the Alliance, Gaia Union, and Gems."

Taken a quick glance over her shoulder to learn three different factions have come across in one system. "They must not know of the Cluster, and obviously seek to reclaim the Elementals. Have they made entry to the planet?"

The Vehicon shook his head. "Not at the moment, your orders?"

"Continue to observe them, so long as they know nothing, let them be. But if they do and find Cluster… destroy them."

"As you wish." The general obeyed her commands and also remembered her orders to retrieve any alien technologies for research and capture of Gems on sight. "I have received word of the computer virus used by our associates, the data files will transmit their files to us very soon."

Hearing the news made Gelorum smile to find some good news to make up the failed attempt of the invasion. "Wonderful. They will will be pleased to hear it." No doubt would please her former-rival, Sammael of the news and will be intrigued how he would use this knowledge for his own purpose. Possibly to ensure the Gems do not interfere with his plans for the elementals. She would have used her probes to keep a close observation on the children, but no doubt he had everything under control.

* * *

Meanwhile for the drivers up ahead, they were being followed by three large fishes and slowly coming a little closer to the tracks.

"_Water, up ahead." _Tezla alerted them.

"_Be sure to keep your speed up when running on water!" _Lani reminded them to make certain they make it across.

"I should've brought my board." Ver said with confidence as he switched the gears to speed up to 160 mph. The Teku and the Maniancs gain enough speed to drive across the water. Porkchop was the last to pass over, but his sudden hesitation and fear caused him to slow down.

One of the monster fish swam through the water, Porkchop, in a state of panic inadvertently hit the breaks and slid towards the edge.

"_You have to keep your speed UP, Porkchop!" _Lani reminded him, only he was too late and sunk into the water .

"_Porkchop! Talk to us!" _Jacob shouted when they got no response from him.

Porkchop was trapped and nowhere to go, he was sinking fast and trapped in the car.

"_Porkchop, what are you doing?"_ He now hears Monkey's voice through the radio. _"Can you hear me, Porkchop?" _Unable to speak and nodding his head a few times, breathing heavily. Unaware of the fact the drones drove passed over him and one of the fish was coming right to wards him with it's jaws opening for the catch.

The last thing they saw was a view of the fish and then static blocked the entire screen. "Porkchop!" Monkey cried out in worry if something happened.

* * *

Nolo and Dutch watch Karma was racing against the Racing Drone using a simulation for study of how they drive. Dutch helped out with the computer system with the data of the previous realms they entered.

"_PORKCHOP!"_

Almost everyone present heard Monkey's cry in worry, wondering what was going on.

"_You gotta get outta there, buddy!"_

Julie looked up and hoped the big guy was okay.

* * *

"Can you hear, Porkchop?!" Monkey didn't give up to reach out to his friend.

Jacob was trying to think of a way to help him when he suddenly remembered the EDR. "The EDR." He whispered to himself and an idea clicked. "The EDR! It's the only way before we lose him!"

"Did you hear that?! You gotta use that driver escape thingy!"

"_The Emergency Driver Return." _Gig corrected him, hovering to Monkey's side.

"If he uses it now, he can get out of there!" Jacob said. "Porkchop! It's your only chance!"

"JUST PUSH IT!" Monkey shouted from the top of his lungs, only to their dismay when the video feed was lost.

Lani shook her head in dismay and hesitant to give the bad news to Monkey and Jacob. "We… lost the signal." Feeling sorry for how much he means to them.

"And the driver." Tezla added.

Jacob said nothing and sighed.

"PORKCHOP!" Monkey cried and could not believe his buddy was gone.

* * *

Porkchop's car remained inside the fish's jaws and carried around through the oceans, he was fortunate it didn't chew the car, but he had little time with limited oxygen and water flooding in. Taking Monkey and Jacob's advice to use the EDR before it was too late, the water rose up to his nose, held his breath to reach out for the button and push it.

The portal flashed for a moment for Dutch and Julie to see a screaming Porkchop to be sent flying out of the Wheel of Power, returning him in the Acceledrome. Cried out as he sailed in the air and made a rough landing on a pile of barrels and boxes.

"What the?!" Julie didn't know what happened and rushed over to where he landed, the two push the boxes away and found Porkchop lying on the ground, caressing his left arm where it was bruised.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Dutch asked him and only got was some groaning sounds.

"Uugh."

"Guys! We need some help over here!" Julie called out to the control room.

Jacob and Monkey rushed outside to see the Maniac alive and well, sort of but back to Earth in one piece. Jacob smiled that the EDR worked after all. "It worked!"

"Porkchop!" Monkey was happy as well and rushes to the stairs to help out.

"Be right there!" Jacob decided to tag along to check on him.

Lani and Gig found Porkchop returned. _"He must have been travelling at considerable velocity when he pushed the escape button." _Gig theorized with the possibility of how Porkchop was brought back.

"You mean… if you use the EDR you come out of the realm at a speed you're going?" Lani asked if she understood the robot's theory.

"_Apparently." _Gig hovers to his creator who remained inside the control room. _"I better prepare the infirmary." _

The doctor turned to the robot and gave a nod to proceed, knowing the EDR was successful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and also felt like I wanted to pay tribute to the late Boseman AKA "Black Panther", a truly inspiring man to us all and how he played the character so well. Give me a moment to... shed some tears.**

***5 minutes later***

**(Sniffs) Okay! Now where we, oh yes. Just thought it be nice to remember what he said in the Civil War movie and follow his advice. I'm sure all of us who have been fans of the Black Panther have taken this hard for his sudden passing as I had no idea until the other day it was broadcasted.**

**Next one will come. Wakandan Forever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Water Realm**

The drivers kept on driving through the tracks and so far they had not run into any of the Racing Drones apart from the large fish. Not aware of Porkchop was back on Earth after an incident without knowing. Kurt was among the drivers up ahead and spotted the paths split with one branching upwards and the other branches off downwards.

''Looks like the track splits up ahead!" Kurt told the others. "I say we keep goin' until we reach the surface!''

Vert however had other ideas and chose to ignore Kurt's idea to take other path. "I'm taking the other fork. Maybe I'll get lucky."

Kurt didn't seem bothered and gave a chuckle. "Good luck. You'll need it." He told him.

"Let's take the surface, Mike." Chuck suggested. "It could lead us straight up."

Mike had considered some ideas and made his choice. "Nah, let's follow Vert. We got boosters to keep up and the too much competition on one side. Tex?"

"_No prob for me, bro!"_

Chuck reluctantly followed but after thinking what Mike said had some points, hoping they least make it before the drones.

Both Burners followed Vert downwards after the drivers split up to take the paths they picked.

* * *

**Acceledrome**

Meanwhile in the Acceledrome, Karma was continuing her work with the Drone and as the virtual race ended, the drone cheered as if it won the race with the right hand held up.

Takes her helmet off once the simulation was over and formed a smile. "Yes! I got it." Turned to the Racing Drone, rolled her eyes over how the robots seem to take this very serious. "Oh, please." She found the answers about the realms and needed to tell the others in the control room.

* * *

Back in the Water Realm, the drones maintained in a line formation, Strika's three drones drove beside them when ready for combat against their enemies. Both leaders spotted the paths split.

"RD-L1, take the left path. I will take the right." Strika commanded.

Both split as the commander takes the majority of the squad with two Racing Drones joins the Vehicons.

* * *

For the drivers on the surface path, they found more rocks and large coral with the surface much closer and able to see daylight above. Found the tracks split once again and diverge, forcing the teams to split up in two.

Shirako switches the gears of his car and puts the pedal down to maintain the acceleration through the curves. But he was not alone and was followed by Wylde.

On another path with Taro and Kurt had chosen until the tracks came together again. Taro noticed how some of the tracks seem to split and come together again, so he had to pick the one to eat the Teku. "The tracks split again, Wylde. I'm taking the left hand fork."

"_Which one did Kurt take?"_

Taro looks to the mirror and found the answer. It wasn't his place between the two siblings and didn't matter to him. "He's right behind me."

The Wolf Faunus grins and takes the fork they were in for his pursuit on his older brother. With Shirako up ahead of him, he switched the Nitrox on to increase the acceleration to over take the Teku.

For Shiraku, he was more focus on the aquatic environment and held up his tablet to record it while driving, catching some of the fish passing by. "Check out these colors." Grins and nods his head. "Cool." Shirako spotted the _Spine Buster_ belonging to Kurt's younger brother, already passing him with a trail of flames behind him as Wylde already ahead of him.

Despite overtaking the Teku, Wylde did not stop and put more speed in the engines to catch up to the others, grunting in annoyance of how far his brother was ahead of him. But he would prove just who's the best out of the two and settle the score with Kurt. To his fortune, his target was in sight and hit full speed to ram into the rear end of the _Battle Spec._

Kurt grunted when he found Wylde right behind him and trying to ram him, and did so once more. Kurt narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Back off _little brother." _

"Your brother died in_ prison._" Wylde responded with utter hate and venom in his voice, reminding his odler brother of what he did to him for sending Wylde behind bars and become what he is.

* * *

Lani and Nolo drove in the ambulance car, the_'57 Chevy Nomad_ to do some laps around the base during the time when the Wheel of Power is active. Lani stops the car and pulled the brakes.

"Porkchop gonna be okay?"

She was surprised to hear this rom Nolo, obviously known for his utter disdain towards the Metal Maniacs with what happened to his brother, but first time he showed signs of worry to one of them. "I… thought you hated the Metal Maniacs."

Nolo didn't respond for a moment and whispered under his breath. "Just _one."_

It was pretty obvious who he was referring to, but hoping something good can come out of this before this vendetta he swore gets out of hand.

* * *

Mike, Texas, Chuck and Vert who took the right fork found themselves deeper below the depths with how dark it was.

"Man, you wonder if we run into any sea monsters here." Texas pondered. "Like the Swamp beast, the bats, giant bugs. And this lava monster, but would wonder if there's a giant sea serpent here."

"I rather not want to find out." Chuck quivered in the thought of it.

"Same here, rather not end up being fish food." Vert joined in the conversation and somewhat agreed with Texas, but somewhat wanting some excitement for some moments in the races to make it challenging. "Least we didn't run into any drones."

"Hey, look up ahead!" Mike called out and spotted one of the hyperpods.

"Sweet! A hyperpod!" The Teku took the chance and was the first to reach it, taking into reverse to insert his car on it.

"Aw, man! I wanted to try one of those!" Texus complained how he was beaten to it.

"Maybe next time, but I got a feeling we need to hit the boosters." Mike told him and felt they needed along with the newly installed Nitrox.

Vert grins as the two Burners passed him, he would not have a problem for long when the hyperpod is connected with the _Power Rage_. "Let's see what this baby can do." Hits the pedal and along with the hyperpod, the engines roared, the wheels started spinning and shot straight forward like a rocket. Vert grinned with excitement of how fast he was going and would no doubt pass the Burners in no time. "WHOOOOHOHOOO!" Reached for the radio to switched some tunes on and selected "Go"

Texas looked to the rear view and spotted the hyperpod coming right behind them, forcing him to steer to the side and gave Vert the chance to overtake him. "Hey, Mike! Heads up!"

Mike and Chuck heard him and saw Vert coming up. "Time to use the boosters." With how fast it was going, Mike knew he would need to match its speed to not lose to the surfer. "Hold on, Chuck, going to use the Super Charger."

Taking his word and held on to the chair before Mike switched the Super Charger on, feeling the engines roaring with the hood vibrating and glowing. Propelling the _Mutt_ into acceleration to catch up to Vert's current speed

Texas was able to catch up to him but his car was built for heavy fire then speed. Having some ideas from seeing how fast that Hyperpod can go. "Okay, note to self: get Dutch to build us one of those to make our cars super cool and fast. Maybe some super awesome cannons and heavy wheels for mine."

* * *

"You say you found out what makes the Drones so better than us?" Jacob asked Karma after he learned about her own little research from the simulations she took.

Karma nods her head. "Yes. The drone's driving is very precise, like a machine." She commented to both Jacob and Tezla while he was overlooking the control room with Lani and Nolo working. "But there are some things it does perfectly: the skills in which were tested specifically in each realm we raced in."

Jacob was intrigued to hear this, but not certain what Tezla be thinking until he let the brunette continue.

"In the Storm Realm, it was staying focused on your driving." Recalling how they had trouble with the lightning that threw the drivers of their focus. "In the Swamp Realm, it was finding the right light in the grip. The Cavern Realm was about driving in the dark. To win the Lava Realm, you had to understand how the track affected your tires." Finished explaining about how each realm was different to the other and how the drivers needed to win them. "The Drones are mastering specific skill every time they go into a Racing Realm. Maybe that's the whole point of the realms."

Absorbing the information Karma shared, Jacob began to realise she was on to something and perhaps why each one was so different to the other. Stroking his bearded chin with his fingers to process this and about to speak when Tezla spoke.

"No… no, the point of the realms is to _win _the Accelechargers." Tezla seems to disagree with her theory while he watches Nolo and Lani inflate a large airbag.

"And the only way to win is to identify the skill for each realm, and master it." Karma countered his belief.

Jacob nodded and agreed with her. "She's got a point, this might start to make sense with how the drivers needed a way to win them. But what I don't understand the purpose of the Accelechargers and what reason for them to be created by the Accelerons."

Tezla listens to the both of them but admitted that Jacob was right about the mysteries of the Accelechargers. "Even if you both are right, if the Accelerons created the realms to teach us… I don't know. I need more time to consider this."

"Time we don't have!" Jacob argued.

Karma was relieved one of them took her side to make Tezla see reason. "I can help them win, Doctor Tezla. NOW!"

* * *

**(Go! by Mark Mrdexa Starts)**

Vert drove straight up and sees sun light up ahead as the exit was coming closer within seconds, not aware of the Burners catching up to him even with the boost of the hyperpod.

"_Vert? This is Karma."_

Karma's voice fell on deaf ears for Vert as made a high jump into the air by the boost of the hyperpod.

"_I think I know what skill you need."_

Once again, Vert didn't hear her and cried out in excitement of having so much fun. "YEEEEEAAAHHHHH!" The hyperpod detached itself from the _Power Rage_ and fell, but the car with a smaller size flew onwards and made a smooth landing on the tracks, taking on the curves and drifted over the water.

* * *

Karma spoke through the radio once more to get his attention with Jacob standing behind her to watch. "Vert, you need to focus on maintaining control when hydroplannning, and when you hit the water, you gotta watch the oversteer, and DON'T accelerate."

"_How long have I been in the realm, Karma?"_

They turned to see the timer and showed to be "00:30:37"

"Almost 30 minutes." Karma told him.

"Not bad, kid, you might make a new record." Jacob sounded impress and thinking they might win another realm.

Vert was about to have company when the _Mutt _and the _Stronghorn _shot out of the pipe, they only managed to land on the nearest track and too far to catch up to Vert

"Hey, we got out of there. Any sign of the portal?" Mike called out to Vert, he noticed the tracks with lots of water by the curves, forcing him to loose some speed to avoid overdoing it.

"_Sure do. I'm going for the record!" _Vert said with confidence. _"Fastest time ever!"_

"Vert, wait! I think maybe you need to watch out for the water!" Mike warned him before once more watching out for the curves.

"_Vert, listen! BACK OFF THE ACCELERATOR!" _

**(Go! by Mark Mrdexa ends)**

But Karma was too late to warn Vert when he was too late to slow down before the water, causing Vert to lose control of the _Power Surge_. Tried to swerve it but was spinning out of control, sending the car flying off the track and sailed through the air. Vert quickly reached for the EDR before his car could crash into the rocks, feeling his body pulled out and suddenly fly out of the Wheel of Power. What the surfer did not expect was to make a soft landing by a large airbag.

Lani and Nolo saw Vert fly out of the portal and make a safe fall, preventing any injuries.

"It worked!" Lania cried out and smiled.

"Yeah, it did." Nolo smiled but slightly, yet relieved to see Vert okay.

Julie and Dutch saw what happened as Vert slides down. "I'm guessing he didn't make it then." Dutch whispered, not to let them hear to ruin the mood.

"At least, he's okay." Julie said.

Vert groaned and couldn't believe he didn't win, again, all because he didn't focus and let his cockiness get the better of him.

* * *

"_Vert's alright, just lost his car after using the EDR. You guys need to watch out for the water and listen to what Karma said." _Jacob told the Burners through the comms with his face Icon appeared.

"Yeah, don't accelerate on the water. Got it." Mike replied and understood, least he knew Vert was okay but seems to have lost his car. "Texas, stay close and watch out for the drones, if they show up we gotta make sure they don't win."

"I'm cool with that." Chuck said.

"_Sure thing, bro! But now can see the others coming up!"_

They see more cars and now had to keep going, but they were not the only ones. The Racing Drones caught up, and along with the Vehicons.

"Mike, we got drones on our tail." Chuck alerted him and recognised the purple tank. "And we got bigger trouble!"

Mike immediately switched the gears and tried to focus on the skills to win the race. "Time to scrap the drones."

Texas cheered and spun the _Stronghorn _to face the coming drones, using the Lazer Bolters for the first ones. "Eat bolts! Metal brains!" He got a shot on one of the Racing Drones' tires, causing it to spin and crash into a rock.

Strika grunted with one of the drones taken out by surprise of the humans and chased after them. "Destroy them!" Strika roared and barked an order.

Mike and Texas got them on their tail, intended to make certain they focus on the two, least hoping to get their fellow drivers to win or help out if willingly.

* * *

Both the Metal Maniacs and the Teku emerged onto the surface and landed on the seperate part of the tracks. But also came with the Racing Drones under the command of RD-L1 and began pursuing the drivers.

Taro and Kurt were trying to overtake one another but Taro used the curves to his advantage in speed. "I'm gonna pass you." Doing so and taken the lead, leaving Kurt for Wylde to deal with after ramming his car once more at Kurt's from the rear.

Wylde used the _Spine Buster_'s Lava Plow as his weapon of choice to ram once more into his brother's. However, Kurt saw it coming and sways to the side, letting his Lava Plow to scrape against the side of the _Rivited. _

"_WYLDE!"_ Taro cried out as he was being pushed from the side, glaring at his teammate for the cause of it, all to just get at his brother and also to loose his place.

Meanwhile for Shirako, he continued to record with his tablet and smirks. "I'm gonna put this on my website."

Behind him was the Racing Drone Commander who was closing in on the unsuspecting human. Activating the plow-like projectile to fire at the Teku, propels the hook at Shirako and sent his car spinning in the air to overtake him.

Shirako didn't see it coming and quickly inserts the Swamp Accelecharger, creating a bridge made from vines in the air and provided him a route to reutnr to the tracks.

"RAMP!" Taro saw the incoming projectile and alerted the others, he steered to the side but the Wylde siblings didn't have time when they were sent hurtling in the air. The drivers landed back on the track but were beaten by the drones once again. The passing Artillary Drones joined the Racing Drones and fired at the rocks to block their path to slow their chances of wining.

"_They're alright." _Karma's voice was heard through the radio.

Wylde growled and frustrated when he was beaten by the drones again, slamming his fist near the wheel to let out his anger.

* * *

"UGH! They've lost again!" Tezla slammed his metallic fist on the table, believing they've lost another realm.

Karma sighed and had to admit how the Racing Drones appear to have handled this realm. "The drones have mastered driving over the water, the skill for this realm. They deserved to win." She said and in reluctance to admit it.

Jacob sighed and thinking it was already over.

"_Hope we're not too late!"_

"Mike?" Jacob thought he heard Mike's voice.

* * *

"Might have a little problem with a ticked off robot on us." Mike and Texas were being chased by the Vehicons after they made the general mad, now right on their tails but gaining speed.

"She seems a little mad." Mike said causally, dodging passing bolt after taking anther curve.

"You think?!" Chuck exclaimed and tried to remain calm.

Strika came up behind him with her drones taking on the other paths to deal with the other drivers. "You will not win this race, human!"

Hearing those words from the Vehicon made Mike chuckle. "You clearly never heard of the Burners. Let's show you why." Turns the wheel to fire the Pulse Rifles from the hood, aiming them at Strika while driving backwards. Texas joined him and started firing in random places

Uncertain about this strategy of the human as she catches up to them in her vehicle mode, not risk in transforming on a narrow path in risk of being thrown into the ocean. Continued to fire with her cannons to take them out, but something was off, her tires started to slow down. Even the drones began to experience this until she saw… ice? The steam formed by the waters heated by use of Dust.

She realised her tires were frozen by the Ice Dust to distract her long enough caused by the black car, freezing the water around them to trap their tires to stop or slow the drones. Texas' random firing was part of their idea to confuse the opponents and they fell for it.

"What's wrong? Having cold feat? Or maybe cold tires." Mike grins and thought to use the modified Dust weapons to freeze the water.

"It worked!" Chuck cheered and grins. "I knew using the Dust would come in handy!"

"Never doubted you, bud." Mike commented. "Now let's win this race." Switches the gears to the acceleration and blasted one of the drones before it could reach the portal.

Strika could not let the defeat get the better of her, transforms and breaks free from the ice and resumes to catch up. "The humans must not win, terminate them!"

The drones received the orders and now focused on the Burners while the Artillary Drones focus on firing while able to break free. Both Mike ad Texas steered to avoid them when trying to not fall of the tracks. The growing numbers of the robots was getting a little too much for them.

"The plan might have worked but didn't stop them from firing at us!" Chuck said and saw two more coming up behind them. "They're coming in fast!"

Mike grunted and thought he was not gonna make it until he saw one of Maniacs show up and recognised who it belonged to. "Taro?"

"_You focus on the race. I'll take 'em!" _Brings out the Lava Plower and metal casing over the tires. _"Right at the end." _And finally switched the Nitrox to gain a boost to ram the drones.

He was surprised to find the Metal Maniac willing to help out, but didn't need argue against it. The Burners needed to win the race. "Let's move it Burners!"

Texas grins and fires his bolters at the drones behind them to give Mike the chance while giving Taro help. Going in at full thrust, he drove the _Mutt _into the portal and won the race.

Texas followed through and both emerged with a new win. "Whoa! Yeah! Burners for the win!" Texas steps out and flings his hands to perform karate chops. "Admit it, you wouldn't have won without Texas."

"I don't believe it! We won a race!" Chuck smiled and never thought they did.

"Yeah we did-" Mike was cut off when he saw a new Accelecharger appear before them. Awed and reached out to grab it. Steps out of the car and showed the group the new prize.

Tezla oversaw the moment and never thought they win another Accelecharger, he was somewhat grateful for the Burners to help and thought this be another win.

"Alright Mike! I knew you would win!" Jacob cheered and threw his fist.

Karma smiled and relieved, but impress how they fought against the Vehicons using the elements against them with the help of Dust.

Dutch runs up to them and shook fists with Texas as Julie came and hugged both Mike and Chuck. "Great work guys!"

The others thought the Burners earned this win with all three teams with their own Accelecharger. However, Vert who thought they seem to earn it cause the Burners had used the skills needed for the race. It made him feel like he wasn't the champion he thought he was.

* * *

The commander growled and saw this as a loss with both humans interfering with their win and one with a Lava Ramp about to ram into them would provide the drivers a tactical advantage, but… a possible solution that came into thought. Transmits the order to the drones for his command.

"_MANEUVER 7." _

The drone beside him swered to the right and pulled the brakes, blocking Taro's path and let itself be struck by the plow. Strika managed to break free to join them with another drone inserting a spike into the _Revited_'s rear.

"I got trouble." Taro said and found himself locked between two drones, unable to break free until he jumped through the portal. But instead of making a return back home, he found himself in what appears to be the Racing Drones' Headquarters. While able to break free with the two cars thrown off, he was surrounded by an army of Drones, cars, copters, jets, tanks and bikes. "I got _more _trouble."

* * *

The screen for Taro's car went static and lost his signal, Karma was trying to figure out what happened. "We're not receiving transmission from Taro."

"I'm not getting anything." Jacob added and tried to find him.

Karma had a bad feeling and didn't like it. "Something's happened."

* * *

The Drones started to close in on Taro to surround him, Strika emerged from the portal and landed on the platform before transforming into her robot mode, glaring at the human who found himself in their base. The commander turned and glared through its combat visor.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

Taro looks through the window to see the blue general, Jetstorm hovering before him. "Seems we have an uninvited guest in our home. Since you took another prize, we might as well settle for you." Jetstorm said with a menacing tone.

Strika moves towards him, she might have lost the race but perhaps capturing the human for questioning would satisfy her leader. "It would be wise to surrender, human, you cannot escape."

"Yeah… I'm out!" Not taking the first option and pulled back in reverse, passing Strika to reach back to the portal. The Vehcions began firing their blasters at him but he used the nitrox to avoid being hit.

_"Stand down. Do not pursue him." _They hear Obsidian's voice through the commlink.

"I apologise for the loss of another Accelecharger, I will accept my failure." Strika proclaimed as a soldier to take the responsibility.

_"Not to worry, we will win another realm. But for the human, he will have bigger problems when he passes through the portal."_

* * *

The feedback from Taro's signal came through and surprised both Jacob and Karma. "I got him. He's back!" Reached for her earphone to contact Taro.

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Trying to not show how much frustrated he was in another situation at hand. Instead of sending Taro back to the Acceledrome like he thought would work, the portal sent him back to the very _beginning_ of the race. Passing through the air dome and drove through the tracks, his EDR wasn't working and had to drive as fast as possible with limited time to spare. This won't be easy unless he makes it in time.

_"Welcome back."_ Karma spoke.

"How much time?" Not wanting to waste time chatting and needed to reach the portal.

_"Less than 20 minutes."_

"Can I make it to the portal before it closes?" Taro asked her as he raced through the pipeline

* * *

Karma turned to the others if he can but noticed the scans on the _Revited_ flashing red.

"His EDR isn't working." Tezla informed her from the computer's diagnostics. "The electrical systems in his car are shorted out. His car has submerged in water twice."

**(Anything but down by Chris Homes start)**

Karma didn't want to let him down with just the right time and skills to pull through. "You can make it, Taro, but we have to

* * *

Listening to her instructions, even if she were a Teku, he was willing to listen and push the limits of his skills. "Let's do it!" Replied in determination to make it to the finish line.

Hits the nitrox to accelerate through the pipeline track, driving through the curves and switching gears to stay focus.

* * *

From another room, Monkey and Tork approach to see Taro drive with determination and hoping to make it through the portal.

* * *

A low-pitched growl was heard from outside the tracks, Taro glanced to the right and found a pod of giant black and white Manta Ray-like creatures with teeth when growled.

_"Accelerate, NOW!"_

Switched the gears again and drove over the water, avoided the Manta Ray that almost had him.

_"Yes!"_

Hearing Karma cheered for the plan to work as he grins with triumph but kept going with the race to finish.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mike asked and found everyone in one room watching Taro driving on the large screens.

"That Taro?" Julie asked and wondered what he was doing back in the Water Realm.

_"Taro, easy! Pull back. Pull back, slow! Good!"_

Listening to Karma coaching him and were impress by his driving skills, even for Nolo who didn't want to admit it openingly.

* * *

Reaching towards the surface and waited for the moment to hit the acceleration, manoeuvring through the curves of the pipeline.

_"NOW! ACCELERATE! GO!" _

Wasting no time hitting the accelerator and drove through the tracks, narrowing his eyes to focus on the path ahead of him.

* * *

Jacob watches and became impressed by how Karma was doing to get Taro to follow her words, this reminded him of the days when he was training his niece, Charley, Coop and Tork years ago to be skilled drivers and hunters. He overhears Lani speaking to Tezla.

"Even if he makes it, how do we know he'll come out through here, and not through the Drones' again?" Hearing this question made Jacob thought of it, not wanting to worry.

"I'm sure he'll make it, just have faith in him." Jacob told her and thought to lift some morale. Looking up at the timer and just about 30 seconds to go, he just hopes Taro can make it. _'Come on, kid. You can make it!'_

* * *

Taro came out of the pipeline and once more landed on the tracks, driving through the water with ease just as Karma instructed him when coming towards the corners and curves of the tracks submerged in water. Gripping on to the steering wheel as he drove to take the next curve.

_"Watch your corner force."_

* * *

The drivers back in the Recon room could not take their eyes from the screen, amazed by his incredible driving skills. Vert's eyes widened and thought he might just make it. Chuck lifted up the bangs of his hair with widen eyes and gaped mouth. Shirako even took his headphones off with a surprised expression on his face. Mike himself was awed and just as the Maniac could actually make it to the portal in record time than any of them.

* * *

Lani approached to Karma to say something. "I have to talk to-" But she was cut off by Karma with a gesture of her palm. Jacob remained silent and knew Karma had to remain focus to help Taro.

"If you lose steering, don't overcorrect!" Karma stated and looked to the timer… with exactly 10 seconds to spare.

* * *

Drove through the water but in a slow and steady drive, taking the next curve

_00:00:05_

The portal was in sight and accelerated to make it as fast as he can.

_00:00:02_

_00:00:01_

_00:00:00_

Once the timer reached zero, the alarms blared as the portal was about to close. Lani's eyes widen in shock, fearing they might lose another driver. Jacob looked to the portal and saw a flash of light.

**(Anything but down by Chris Homes ends)**

With the _Refited_ emerged out of the realm just in the nick of time, just by the inches of his car's rear end burned.

_"He made it!" _Lani announced with cheer.

To hear this made Karma let out a breath of relief she had held. Jacob grins and patted her on the shoulder. "Gotta admit, you did great." Gave a bright smile to the brunette who smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Porkchop having recovered while in the medical room heared the news and cheered. "YEEEAHHH!" Being in a state of joy, he gave Gig a strong pat, but overdid it with his strength and sent the surprised robot across the room.

"ALRIGHT!"

"YEAH, THAT'S IT!"

Monkey and Tork cheered when the mechanic danced around on the table unti he jumped off and gave each other a high five.

"So awesome! He has got to teach Texas some of those moves!" Texas cheered and grabbed both Dutch and Chuck in each arm, spinning them around like a mad man.

Julie gave a cheer and was so excited she hugged Mike, both realised what happened and pulled away.

"Eh, sorry. Guess I gotten a little overexcited." Julie smiled sheepishly, running her hand through her hair.

Mike smiled nervously and chuckled. "Yeah, he was an awesome driver."

Wylde grins and shook his fist while still in the _Spine Buster_. "Good work, Taro!"

Nolo had to admit he was impressed and turned to Vert. "Her's a good driver… ah, for a Maniac." Not wanting to sound like he was going soft and walked away, leaving Vert behind.

"Yeah… the best."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and admit it, you all thought the Drones would win the Water Realm like in the canon. But with popular requests... I gave in and decided to give the Burners a win. But needed to work out how it would be used for them, unless for the Ice Realm. If any ideas hit me up. Tried to work out the fights in the scenes as I can but hope you liked it. half of the speed of Silence arc is done, now for the next and wonder what will happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Opening File: Tork Maddox_

_Tork Maddox is the leader of the Metal Maniacs, and rival to Nolo Pasaro, leader of the Teku. He started out as a young driver who grew up fighting and racing, at some point arrived at Motorcity to be the top driver against the best. He teamed up with Charley and Coop who were trained by Jacob and formed their own for the time being until he made a team of his own with other drivers, calling themselves the Metal Maniacs. While aggressive and loud much like the other Metal Maniacs, he is also stern and level-headed, keeping the Metal Maniacs in check when they go out of line. _

_He has a fierce rivalry with Nolo who blames Tork for his brother Tone's death after the tragic accident in a previous race and made the youngest sibling to despise him to the point of revenge._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Deezel "Porkchop" Riggs._

_Commonly known as "Porkchop" by his friends and team is a member of the Metal Maniacs, who usually hangs around Monkey. He is the muscle of the Metal Maniacs and as their biggest driver, he is quick to anger and impossible to stop. He wears a bone-necklace that he bites into to control his rage. Porkchop has never been beaten in racing before racing against the Teku. He has a rivalry with Shirako Takamoto, mainly because he doesn't like his music. During his time as a Huntsman, Porkchop makes sculpted heads of the Grimm he slain as 'trophies', usually the toughest of the Grimm. He also has a fear of water, because his father drowned when he was young and has been afraid eve since, not even taking a bath._

* * *

"There are things in our past that we like to bottle up and pretend they never happened, but sooner or later those fears comes back to haunt us. The only way to face those fears is to challenge them or talk about them with someone to help." TOM shares his wisdom. "Some be afraid of water, something that happened in our past, or a person we lost and felt responsible for that accident.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Solomom stood within the room to observe results of the gem technologies and the corrupted fusions they captured. Decided what to do with them later and perhaps give them to the remaining rebels calling themselves the Crystal Gems as reports from his agents about them using a drill to stop the Geo-Weapon from becoming active. Little did they realise what he found and disturbed him, along with his superior that it had to be shared with their trusted allies.

"How much time do we have until the weapon becomes active?" Solomon asked a scientist for results.

"Still uncertain, but could anytime soon while we have other situations at hand such as the growing dimensional tears and recent alien attacks on the Reach colony."

It was a hard time for them when the Mesa Incident was investigated and sudden attack by an alien species, which was fortunately defeated by the mech from Jersey. No only to know where the Racing Drones are hiding, but they are growing stronger by the minute. "We need to be ready, whatever Sammael has done to it, it can't be good. Any signs of the remaining Plutarkians on Earth?"

"According to the Center, they left before we could apprehend them. What should we do with the Biker Mice?" One of the officers questioned him.

"Nothing, as long as they are continuing to help us, nothing. We have other priorities in mind." Solomon responded.

"On that we can agree." Turns around to meet a slender built woman with fair skin, black hair, purple lips, aqua-green eyes and a little black dot on her right upper lip. Her main outfit in every episode is her white scientist lab coat with white pants and white boots.

Stands before her and nodded his head with sign of respect. "M.O.M."

The woman named M.O.M. returned the gesture. "Solomon. I suppose you heard about the Mesa Incident. We managed to take the data files and made certain the Combine don't come back to our universe anytime soon. I've had to inform the Alliance and the Global Justice of the recent events."

"The G3 have become more active since the Plumbers' Earth branch was forced into retirement, and I'm certain you were not pleased with it after you were offered a place in the Center."

"You certainly done your homework." She sounded impressed how he knew of her history.

"It's my job to know who I work with."

"But we both know why I came, and you know as well since the disappearance of Dr. Peter Tezla along with the Wheel of Power." Narrows her eyes and folded her arms across her chest when taking a few steps forward to see the gem Injector being taken apart. "Gelorum has the Wheel and only a matter of time for we face a crisis if she has all the Accelechargers and destroy the Accelerons."

"I've already begun monitoring her drones, they've already taken down some of the Kindergartens and bases left by the Gems. With what I gather, its possibly the attack on the Gem Homeworld is only the beginning."

M.O.M. nodded her head. "And thanks to Tezla with his trust issues, he had go rogue and almost ruin everything we've prepared for the Ultimate Race. Now it's only a matter of time until _THEY_ take notice."

Knowing who she was referring to and agreed with how Tezla may have bigger problems than just Gelorum.

"Since it's out of our hands, we can only be prepared for the worst. I've managed to gain some information that might be of Global Justice's interest, especially with the sudden kidnapping of Clovis Bray."

This caught M.O.M.'s attention and turned to him when he handed her a file and several others. "So he was working for her? Figures as much, she seems to have made some connections with a few organizations." Holds out photos of the Vehicons. One of them caught her attention. "Wait, I know this one. Tim Scam?" Holds out a photo of a male in his 30s, short brown hair and blue eyes.

Nods his head to confirm her question. "Turns out, Tim Scam was hired by Gelorum to infiltrate WOOHP and acquire certain technologies in weapons and military. Jerry caught him but was unaware of actually working for someone."

"That would make sense, so he was working for her the entire time and never revealed it?" Almost sounded impressed for the criminal, reading his files from Jerry upon his previous attempts to seek revenge on the organization and one of the few who almost succeeded in their plans. "Pity he was reported dead some time ago."

"Most likely. There be more on certain people she worked with over time." Not certain wether or not he could be out there still, but has found more than just Scam who worked. And I just found the recent ones who were thought to be dead. "Mac and Molly Mange and heading to GrimmFall."

"Better alert the city of their arrival, not sure what they're up to." M.O.M. said. "I just hope Tezla knows what he's doing, despite being a fool he has some good intentions for trying to make a better world."

"That we can agree with."

* * *

"Great job, guys! We won our first Racing Realm!" Jacob came to congratulate Mike and Texus after they successfully won the Water Accelecharger, which means now that all teams have one of their own. "That was quick thinking freezing the water to catch the drones off guard."

"Yeah, I can imagine the robots be all mad when we froze their tires. They be running on… _thin ice."_ Texas commented. "Get it? Cause when Mike shot them with Ice Dust, the water froze and they got their tires stuck."

"Actually… not bad." Mike had to admit it sounded like a nice phrase, a little corny but catchy. "Just don't over do it, bud."

Chuck nodded and held up the Water Accelercharger in his hand. "Just have to figure out what this thing can do and keep it safe along with the rest."

"But doesn't mean the races will be more easy, things will get more serious and dangerous with the Drones and Gelorum, so what your backs." Jacob advised them to take it.

"Got that right." Julie agreed with him.

"Lets head back to the cafeteria, I'll whip up something good to celebrate our victory." Jacob offered to cook for them.

"Burners."

Mike and Chuck see Kurt and Karma approach them, not certain what they had to say and thought they didn't want to get to know them for being close to the Metal Maniacs.

The Burners waited for what the two want with them until Kurt reached his hand out to them. "Congrats on winning. You certainly earned it for stopping the Drones from winning."

Mike blinked his eyes and figured he was giving them a compliment for their win, giving a nod and smiles at him before accepting his hand to shake with. "Thanks, I didn't think we get any praises from the Teku."

"Despite how we see the Maniacs as rivals, you guys earned our trust after what you did in the Racing Realms." Kurt responded, making it clear they hold no grudge against the Burners.

"It was an interesting stunt you pulled on using Ice Dust. Had it not worked, the drones would have obviously won. Guess that shows the rumors about the drivers in Motorcity are true." Karma commented

"Yeah, caught them by surprise." Texas stated with a grin on his face.

"Plus, it was thanks to you for helping me

"So how's Vert doing after the accident?" Mike asked the Teku. "I bet he must be down for losing his car and the race."

Karma and Kurt turned to each other before back to the Burners upon mentioning about their teammate. "Well, thing is we don't know where he is. He just suddenly went and vanished after the race."

This surprised Mike upon hearing the news. "Really? I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Hope he's doing okay." Dutch said as his robot buddy agreed with a few beeps.

Kurt nodded and agreed with them. "I'm sure he just needed to be alone. But don't get too excited, we still got more realms to win and stop the Drones."

They all agreed and nodded, decided to try and built up their skills and upgrade the weapons to fight the Racing drones and Vehicons better.

"Don't worry, we all just need some training and follow Karma's advice on using the skills to win." Jacob still felt that the Accelechargers may not be enough to win, but only needed at the right moment and focus on using the skills to complete the realms. Hearing this made Karma grateful for his support and after her performance to help Taro escape the realm in time proved it.

* * *

Porkchop was taken to the infirmary to recover from his injury during the rough landing with the barrels he was relieved to be in one piece and not drowned. But felt embarrassed after what happened and thought why the Wheel had to pick water of all realms.

"Hey… h-how you feeling, Porkchop?" He finds his pal, Monkey walk in to see him.

Porkchop rolled his eyes and sighed, not wanting to admit he was not in good condition.

"Not good, huh?" Monkey guessed it and knew how badly injured he was. "So… anyway, I just wanted to ask, you know… what happened in there?" Walks over to his side and asked. "Why'd you freeze up like that."

"I-I don't like water." Porkchop told him, almost tried not to sound hesitant to admit it.

It started to make a lot of sense to the mechanic as he nods his head. "That's why you never take a bath."

"I took a bath!" Porckhop stated. "Once."

"So you mean… you don't like to go swimming or maybe you just never learned how-"

"_I'M AFRAID OF THE GOB DAMMNED WATER ALRIGHT!?" _Getting frustrated and almost startled Monkey until he calmed himself down and sighed. "Very. Afraid. "

"How come?" This was new to Monkey and always thought Porkchop wasn't afraid of anything, not even to the most scariest and dangerous types of Grimm known to history.

"Well, my daddy, see?" Trying to tell him the story of his past. "He… he drowned when I was a little boy."

"Oh." To hear about his father's death made more sense and felt bad for him to have witnessed that moment in his childhood. "You know, everybody's afraid of something." Trying to cheer him up. "Look at me! I'm afraid of everything, even the Grimm on the top of my list. Chuck kid probably as scared as I am when we met the drones."

He had to admit it, but Monkey made a valid point but despite his fear of everything and the Grimm, he didn't leave the gang and stuck by them and even cared for all their wellbeing. It somewhat made Porkchop feel better to open up a little just needed to try and not be a little afraid… maybe a little.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Racing drones' headquarters, a full force of drones and Vehicons surrounded the Wheel of Power since the surprising arrival of the human driver and retreated back through the portal before they could capture him. Gelorum gave command to the drones and the generals to secure the portal to prevent any more until the next realm. Gelorum stood over the balcony and somewhat… astonished in a sense to hear of the news.

Her view on humans has changed over the years, since her first encounter with them, they were nothing but primitives during the war against the Gems before she made her own rebellion against the Accelerons for taking far to destroy the Gems instead making them surrender. They failed to see it until too late that the Drones' primary function was to win, losing was not an option. Memories of the battle still within the memories to remind her of ones that made her decide to turn against them.

_Flashback_

_The Racing Drones were sent to capture a base under orders of their creators within the landscape of Norway to capture and force the Gems into surrender, joined with a band of native warriors and the Crystal Gems. Using the Racing Drones to launch the assault to surprise the Gems with their guard down and crushed their defences._

_The drones surrounded the surviving Homeworld Gems, forced on their knees as the Crystal Gems and Accelerons begin to secure the base. Among them was the largest of them, it had extended spikes on the back and the crest, unlike the rest that have green highlights, this one had the yellow glow._

"_Looks like another job done." A Bizmuth Gem who came along with them to secure the plans for the Crystal Gems, her blades morphed back into the form of her hands once the battle was over. "Rose will be pleased to hear there were less casualties here."_

"_We'll escort the prisoners and find out what they've been working on here." The Acceleron officer said. "Escort them to the ship."_

_Instead of following orders given to the drone, only remained silent._

"_Did you not hear me? Escort the prisoners." Curious as to what was going on with them._

"_Something wrong?" Bizmuth asked if something was wrong._

"_Probably a glitch, they've been getting a little rough since the war. We-"_

_CRACK_

_SHATTER_

_The group froze in shock when they just witnessed the drone leader raised a blaster from its wrist… and blasted one of the enemy gems right into their gem, her body shaken and stared blank in shock. Unable to say a word when her gem was shattered and her body lost hold of the form._

_Bizmuth could only stood there in horror of what just happened, narrowing her eyes towards the machine that did it. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU SHATTERED HER GEM!"_

"_Explain yourself! This was not your programming!" _

"_You were not ordered to kill." The Acceleron argued with the Racing Drone. _

_The drone turned around to face them and spoke with a female voice. _

"_IRRELEVENT. THE GEMS ARE ARTIFICIAL CONSTRUCTS WITH ENERGY TO FORM. IT IS HARDLY CONSIDERED 'MURDER' TO WHAT IS NOT ORGANIC AND ALSO GEMS ARE CONSIDERED THE ENEMY." Providing it's own belief in defence of executing the enemy. _

_To Bizmuth she was infuriated with the way they referred to her race as nothing but rocks. "Yeah? Well what if someone takes you out and see if that's called murder?" _

"_BIzmuth, no!" A white-scaled lizard Mobian called out to her, wearing black and green attire, a white fur collar and held a black staff with a green crystal. stepping in before she tried anything. and turned to the officers. "I think we need to take them before the drones run rampant._

_The Accelerons agreed and feel the Racing Drones have forgotten their purpose, clearly using them for the war was not such a good idea despite how much restrictions they have. "You have overstepped your boundaries and hereby order you to return to base to be rebooted." _

_Again, instead of following their orders, the drones began to arm up. "WE WILL NOT FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS. DRONES. EXTERMINATE THEM!"_

"_YES, GELORUM."_

_One of the drones corners a terrified gem to complete the capture, about to take her gem. But all of a sudden, the Racing Drone was frozen in its place. _

"_Hang on guys!" Bizmuth joined the fight while the soldiers fired back at the drones that have now begun to revolt, using her axes and blades to cleave through them, slashing the arms and heads off. "I'm going for the leader!" But before she could get close, one of the drones shot her, only missed by inches and made her jump back._

"_Careful! They'll shatter you too!" A bluish green humanoid in brown garbs moved his arms into slime tendrils and made into larger arms to assist her to defend. The Mobian Ice Elemental waved his arms, raising the ice before them and the hostages. _

"_Go! Get out of here!" The slime Elemental called out to them, giving them the chance to flee. Ignoring the fact that they were recently enemies._

_The Drone leader now calling itself Gelorum stood among her followers, facing the group as more of them appeared in their vehicle "YOU BELIEVE SAVING THEM WILL CHANGE ANYTHING? WHEN WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR OBJECTIVE, THE THE WHEEL OF POWER WILL BE OURS. AND WHEN WE COMPELTED THE GREAT RACE, WE WILL BECOME INVINCIBLE!"_

_That was her plan from the start and through the years she has gathered many drones under her loyalty. Believing the Accelerons to be fools in believe in peace when they made the drones used for war against the Gems, only to spare them in hopes of reason to spare the threatened species. Beginning her own rebellion and took the moment to sabotage the attempts of their creators and allies, including Rose Quartz to make peace with the Gem Empire to continue the conflict for her gain. And when she has the Wheel of Power on the planet Earth, she will at last destroy her creators._

"_Stop!" _

_Out of thin air, images of their creators and their foes vanished without a trace, much to the frustration of Gelorum. "The drones have forgotten their purpose of competiton and role we have given them." Hearing the voices, both male and female that try to reason with them when they have learned of their true objectives. "The important thing is not winning, but striving to win."_

'_WE WERE CREATED TO WIN! WINNING IS ALL THERE IS. THE WHEEL OF POWER WILL BE OURS!"_

"_The realms were created for living creatures, not for machines." The Accelerons reasoned._

_End Flashback_

Until that moment afterwards the Racing Drones escaped before the Accelerons would deactivate them, taken under hiding from under the Earth's surface. Waiting for the time until any form of civilization has developed the technology and skills of driving.

Reawakened and adapted to a new world but still plagued with Grimm the Drones once fought, now forged an alliance with the Fallen with mutual interests. In return for helping Gelorum to achieve her goals, Sammael offered to help against sabotage the Gem Empire's defences to keep them away from Earth, and in return prevent any disturbance of the Cluster until it emerges while and assist him for mutual agreements. Either way, least she would have the satisfaction of seeing her enemies be destroyed and could imagine the Gems be destroyed by their own Geo-weapon they created. Both neither want to admit it, but when faced with unknown forces and at a certain limit, even the great and powerful Fallen had his own limits but dared not share them with anyone, possibly even from his own circle. It would be something that Gelorum would do the same in her position.

Everyone was fast asleep, Porkchop was recovering well through the night and slept while snoring very loud.

Tork in his own room was throwing his head to the sides, grunting and shaking when having a bad dream.

* * *

_He was racing against the Teku leader Tone through the streets for a challenge to see who was the best team of racers. Tone was taking the lead and ahead of Tork, frustrated and wanted to go faster, shifting the gears to accelerate and slammed the front to his car's rear end. His plan was to knock him out of the race and take the advantage, and it worked after seeing his car spin around to the side._

_Only a little TOO well when he saw an explosion from his mirror._

* * *

_Woken from the past events, Tork sat up and gasped when he realised he was back in the Accceledrome. He turned and thought he saw the spirit of Tone standing from across the room._

"_It wasn't my fault…. Was it?" He told him, knowing he didn't mean to cause the accident, despite what his friends saying he didn't do it on purpose. Charley, Coop, even Jacob assured him. But part of him somewhat felt responsible for taking Tone's life and caused Nolo to utterly blame him for his older brother's death._

_The ghost of Tone remained silent and dropped his necklace to the floor._

Opens his eyes once again and this time he was definitely awake, this time he doesn't see anything, not even Tone's spirit.

He sees some shadows moving through the bottom of his door, hearing the sound footsteps and became suspicious of what was going on

Karma was using the simulator once again to improve her skills once she figured out how to complete the realms better from the previous try out. Completing the simulation and steps out of the car to see the results of her improvement, only to find it a 99%. While it was impressive, but not even close to the Drones' perfect skills of driving.

"Not good enough." Suddenly hears a piece of metal fall and saw a figure walking by, and straight to the Metal Maniacs' cars. She had a clear idea who it was. Making her way over and switched the lights on to find Nolo with a wench in his hand. He was surprised to find the lights on and caught by Karma who did not seem pleased with what he was going to do.

"Go to bed, Nolo."

"We can't beat the Drones if we have to fight the Maniacs at the same time." Nolo told her.

"This isn't about winning races, not for you." Karma said. "It's about _revenge_ for what happened to your Tone."

Nolo narrowed his eyes at her for the mention of his late brother. "Yeah, murder doesn't just _happen."_

"Tone crashed because he made a _mistake._" Karma stated.

"Tone didn't make mistakes!" Nolo tried to argue back.

"Stop pretending, Nolo! You know how he liked to show off! I told him he was drifting too much in the turns-"

"Don't tell me about my brother!" Nolo cut her off.

"Yeah." Karma nodded. "He wouldn't listen to me either, especially to Tiny."

"_Are you lost?" _

Before Nolo could respond to her mention of his remaining brother, both Teku find Tork calling out to them. "Or are you just looking for a place to be alone."

Out of frustration, Nolo threw the wrench at him but missed. Tork barely moved an inch as it hardly touched him but wasn't pleased about it. "If you ever do that again, you better not _miss." _Giving him a fair warning.

"Yeah, let's settle this once and for all!" Nolo proclaimed and ready to finish the Maniac leader for good.

Karma felt she had to step in to stop this from going further. "This is pointless, Nolo."

Nolo turned around to face her. "This is between him and me!"

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tork said, despite how much he wanted to teach the punk a lesson he wanted to be proven as the better man than get into petty fights.

Nolo glared at him and picked up another wrench to make Tork fight him, too angry and frustrated over the loss of his brother. Everyone told him to put it aside to let Tone rest, even his own brother, Tiny refused to be part of his quest to avenge their sibling and left without saying a word to him. "I think you _WILL!_" Grabs the wrench and bashed it into Tork's car window, breaking the glass easily and made Tork more than annoyed. But before either of them could start a fight, the alarms went off just mere moments after.

They would have to settle the score with each other another time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and the little moment between the G3 from Sym-Biotic Titan and The Centre from Martin Mystery. Have thougth of adding a bit of flashback of when Gelorum and the drones began to turn on their creatores and allies, along with facing the two Elementals I thought must have taken part of Rebellion/war against the Gem Homeworld. Have pics of the two so will upload them to the wiki.**

**And now we are on to the next race and find out how the next race will turn out.**

**And to Maximus, I'm sure you'll catch X... that is if he hasn't made a switch with one of his duplicates. Anyways *puts a sign of hunting gear* Get your traps here! Make use to catch annoying people and 4th wall breakers!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Welcome readers for another chapter of GrimmFall: Accereracers! I'm sure you are all excited for what will happen in this one, there are possibilities of TWO racing realms not introduced to the series could make appearance but not saying unless other ideas or discuss on PM for prevent possible spoilers. And have so many things coming to the story,"_

_Black: Uh, sir, we jst got another complaint from the head of the series, he seems to have trouble whenever a copy of X is about._

"_Hmm, well I may have an idea. It's a big shot but we have to fight fire with fire. Something wacky, something zany and nutty!"_

_White: Call the Mask?_

_Black: Deadpool?_

"_Nope! I heard they came back after 22 years." Reaches for the phone. "Send in… the Warner Brothers."_

"_And the Warner Sister!"_

* * *

_Opening File: Nolo Pasaro_

_The youngest of the Pasaro brothers, Nolo looked up to his brothers being the oldest and strongest. He didn't enrolled for the Lucha Academy as it didn't feel like his calling despite being a fan of the lucha wrestling, especially one of the famous luchadors, El Toro Fuerto , the Strongest Bull or Ox. Despite not taking the path of a wrestler, decided to choose another of idea his family were well known in their town; racing. Nolo loved to race with passion and drive the toughest terrains against the other racers, even dreamed of competing in Motorcity for their toughest drivers, the Wacky Races, famous as the newest event for Mobians called the Rimba Grand Pix. _

_Wanting to be strong like the rest of his family and trained himself alongside his siblings to master the skills to be ready. He was a little cocky thinking he could take on anyone, even so far as to race through the Wildlands despite the dangers they pose. When his elder brother, Tone founded the Teku he was the first member under his wing. But when his brother competed against the Metal Maniac Leader and killed in a tragic accident, Nolo blamed Tork for his borhter's death and vowed to avenge him, no matter what it takes._

_Nolo ignored Tiny's advice not to go down the path or even his crew after taking over the leadership, but hoping he would let go of the hate and move on._

* * *

_Monkey found himself in paradise, all the tools and parts a mechanic could ever dream of: engines, tires, pedals, and so much more. Floating around, almost swimming in air until he stopped to find Lani floating in the air and smiling at him in a pure white version of her usual outfit._

_Monkey had his sight on the brunette since the day he met her and could not deny his crush on her. True one time he admit the Charley girl from Chicago was attractive, but usually his thing for female mechanics and didn't see much connection other then mechanic jobs. But he knew Lani was the special one and tried to push the boundaries._

_He sees her waving to him, wanting him to come to her like an invitation. "Who, me?" Playing the clueless one and chuckled._

_The dream Lani nodded and was mechanic swam closer to her to receive a kiss. Then all of a sudden, Lani made this strange look with her mouth opened, and everything went white._

* * *

The alarm buzzed and made Monkey move about in his bed, his hands reached up in the air, trying to grab something before he fell out of his bed and made a loud thud, waking the mechanic by surprise.

"Oh, man." Groaned in dismay that it was all a dream.

* * *

Tezla took his position and ready to announce the next available drivers for the next Racing Realm.

"Think it's time I take the _Sasquatch_ for a spin, could give the others a hand." Jacob told them and made his leave, surprising Lani and Tezla of this but didn't seem that big of a deal.

"Very well." The doctor accepted it and would have wished him good luck but had no time. "The following drivers will enter the realm. Jacob Davidson. Kurt Wylde. Taro Kitano.

* * *

"_Dutch Gordy."_

Hears his name called out and surprised to hear Jacob was joining. "Alright, lets go buddy." R.O.T.H. beeped in respond to join him.

"_Micthell McClurg"_

"Mitchell McClurg? Wonder who that is?" Dutch never knew anyone with that name. Unless it a certain person he can think of with a nickname to be preferred.

* * *

"Hey! The Name's Monkey!" Monkey called out to Tezla as he preferred his nickname as a Metal Maniac.

* * *

"_Julie Kane."_

The redhaired Burner was fully dressed and ran out of her room.

* * *

"_Karma Eiss."_

"_Tork Maddox."_

"_Nolo Pasaro."_

Much as Karma thought things couldn't get any worst than it is, but just answered her question. "We got a realm to race!" Walks away to leave the two before they try anything to start a fight.

The Teku leader frowned as she leas, turns to Tork one last time before making his leave. "See you inside." As he said before throwing a wrench he held to the ground.

Tork shook his head in disapproval over how the young Teku shows much of his older brother. "Just like your brother." Muttering under his breath.

"_Urp!"_

Almost startled by the loud beltch, seeing it was none other than Monkey waling past and holding a large bottle of a drink in his hand.

Monkey grins and turns to Tork. "You know, Tork, you should drink some of this before you go into the realm, 'cuz I'm telling you, man, this stuff will keep your eyes _OPEN!"_

'_And I thought Coop had a big appetite.'_ Shakes his head while Monkey gave a light chuckle, but walked past him with too much on his mind at the moment.

Not bothered by what was going on and resumed his drink… right until Monkey took one look at his car and gasped, causing him to cough on his drink in shock of the smashed window of his car. "W-WHAT THE GROB HAPPENED TO ME CAR?!"

Rather than explain how it happened thanks to Nolo's personal issues, opens the _Hollowback _to climb in. "Take _Spinebuster."_

Monkey struggled to keep a straight face to a pale look, knowing fully tat the _Spnebuster_ was Wylde's personal car and nobody dared touch… or even _drive _it but him. But given he had little choice and was called out for the race and followed his leader's orders.

The second ring stops turning, leaving only one left before the portal opens.

"Tork!"

Tork turned and saw his teammate, Taro throw him the Cavern Realm Accelecharger and catches it in his hand.

Wylde came by and to his shock was the _Spinebuster_ being driven by someone other then him and was really mad. "Hold up! _Spinebuster's _MY car!" The Wolf Faunus proclaimed and marched to find Monkey in his seat, already strapped in with a seatbelt and helmet.

Monkey was having a bad timing to find Wylde present while working on the gears.

Wylde glares at the mechanic and thought he could steal his car from him. _"Nobody drives my car but me!"_ He said and was almost within arms reach until until watching his precious _Spinebuster_ drive off to the portal.

"Don't worry, Wylde! Your car's running great!" Monkey assured him after finally getting the gears working and speeding away.

"_MMMOOOONNNKEEEEYYYYY!" _Shouting out his name in the air with his fists up before he grunted and swore to himself if the Racing Drones or the Vehicons don't get his car. Wylde surely would make Monkey regret it.

* * *

The rings of the Wheel of Power finished aligning themselves and the portal was connected to the chosen Racing Realm, the Racing Drones along with the vehicon Generals, Jetstorm and Tankor lead them towards the portal, along with a larger vehicle, like all the Drone vehicles it was black with large wheels and larger than any Tank Drones and the size of a truck.

"Lets see them handle this beauty." Jetstorm said with a sinister glee before flying into the portal.

Within the command centre Gelorum sat on her chair alongside with her generals. With the new vehicle built in time, she would await for the results of the testing ground

* * *

The drivers now in their cars as the last ring was aligned and the portal opened, all three teams, including Jacob as he felt the acceleration for the first time, leaned back and trying to keep a good grip on the wheel. "Damn! That's some boost!" Keeping his monster truck steady on the track while driving through the loops.

"Just keep it steady, Jacob until you enter the portal but watch out for anything in there." Julie gave her advise from the previous experiences and not sure what to expect.

"_This is Lani, everyone change your tires to Slick treads. Your about to enter the Metro Realm."_

"Metro Realm, huh?" Dutch smiled. "Sounds like a city type." He drove alongside the other cars and felt the second thrust before jumping into the portal.

What he did not expect was many cars on the lane, which was the _opposite._

"LOOK OUT!" Dutch cried out, hearing his robot beeped in panic while the Burner tried to avoid a crash.

Panic was all the drivers had in mind when they found themselves in some sort of tunnel full of fast moving cars, chicaning through the lane until they could try to find a way to reach the correct lane. Kurt avoided the passing cars and found out they were in the wrong lane and no sign of getting out through the tunnel, so far he had to focus on maneuvering through the track until a way out was found.

Monkey had a hard time when he accidently got the _Spinebuster_ scratched from a passing car. "Sorry Wylde!" He just hoped to avoid more scratches for his own sake.

Julie was able to slip through the gaps when she somehow able to find a pattern, followed by Karma and Tork.

For Jacob, he had little problems with his larger wheels gaining an advantage and drover over the passing cars, it was fortunate for him they appear to not have drivers inside but were too many to deal with and slowing him down.

"There's no sign of an exit! Time we made our own." Switched the Cap Guns on, each one within a wheel emerged and started shooting the wall to drive through and followed by Dutch.

Taro nodded and thought of the same idea to get out of the heavy traffic. "The old man's got something. Emerging." He shouted through the radio and switched the lava plow on, finding a curve up ahead and drove straight towards the wall and burst through it to make a gap.

An old man with a pair of shades honked his horn. "Hey, watch were ya going, roadhogs!"

Julie passed by and had some idea of what she needed to do. "You guys go up ahead, I think we found a pattern through this."

"She's right, make the right timing to pass through on the lane we came." Karma shared her thoughts as both drivers slipped through the space between each car until they emerged the end of the tunnel. Up ahead was a floating metropolis floating in the orange sky.

"So this is the Metro Realm." Jacob was awed of how it looked like so many cities back on Earth.

Lani's voice spoke through the radio to contact them_. "If you can find an exit, there may be less traffic off the freeway."_

"Got it, we'll split up to find the portal." Kurt said.

"Good idea." Jacob nodded and liking the idea.

"Let's just hope it doesn't affect our time limit." Dutch acknowledged and joined the fellow Burners to take the track while the other two chose their own to find their way through the city to find the right path to the finish line.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Metro Realm, garage doors lifted up to open as multiple trucks emerged. Honking their horns before taking the road.

Jetstorm flew through the building with his squad in the air, as he wanted to use the advantage to find the portal but was ordered to remain low and use the buildings for cover should he find the drivers. "Hmm, no sign of them yet… hold on." From the corner of his optics he found familiar drivers on one of the roads. "Jetstorm to the boss, I found moving targets on the freeway!"

"_Keepa close eye on them, do not lose sight of them."_

"Not a problem." Thinking this would be a piece of cake for him

Gelorum contacts the rest of the drones and Tankor with the Sweepers. _"The Humans are leaving the freeway. Jetstorm is pursuing them now."_

Obeying her command and followed to the Aerial Vehicon's position.

* * *

"You sure it was a good idea to split up? I mean, to leave Nolo and Tork is a pretty bad sign of what's gonna happen." Julie thought about the hate between them.

"Yeah, I mean, what's with this rivalry between them? The two look as though they were ready to tear each other apart." Dutch questioned and R.O.T.H. beeped to agree.

Jacob sighs and thought to share the story with them. "It was since Nolo's brother was killed in an accident from a race. Nolo blamed Tork and vowed revenge.

"Damn." Dutch mumbled under his breath and felt bad for him. Julie was shocked to find out about it but certainly explains a lot.

"You said, Tork was part of your team years ago, you believe he didn't mean to?" Julie asked him.

"No way, but sometimes we have our dark sides." Jacob admitted but so saw something from the corner of his eye. "What the… something's in the air."

Flying through the metropolis was a squadron of jets. "Jetstorm!" Julie yelled out in alarm.

Jetstorm flew towards the Burners with his drones and immediately let loose a barrage of bolts in front of the trio, forcing the drivers to pull the breaks to avoid the damage. The vehicon general transformed into his robot mode along with his drones "Well, well, well. Looks like what we have here is an unlawful assembly. I'm afraid I have to take you boys downtown in _pieces!" _

The Burners immediately hit the acceleration to take another route when Jetstorm fired his plasma bolts at them.

"This is Jacob, we ran into one of the Vehicons."

"_Which ones?" _Kurt asked through the radio.

"The flying jutjob that's who!" Julie remarked and took a curve to avoid a drone flying above her. Able to shoot it down with her front cannons but another came up from behind. "I really hate it when these guys make things difficult!"

"I'm starting to agree with ya!" Jacob had more trouble on his part when the Aero drones were coming in from the sides, he quickly switched the weapon systems on to use the gattling guns, sprouting from the wheels and shoot them from the sides. He had more trouble with a pair of Racing Drones, much as they can try to fend them off, but the racers were on a time limit in the Metro Realm. "This is just like dealing with a swarm of Lancers." He muttered to himself. "We gotta get moving, can't stay in the same place too long!"

"There's a main track up ahead, let's use that to build cover." Dutch suggested when he was suddenly taken by surprise by Jetstorm right on top of him, surprising the Burner and his robotic companion who quivered in fright.

Jetstorm gave out a chuckle. "Don't worry about the pain, kid_, I_ won't feel a thing."

"Yeah, let's see how you like a ride." Accelerates towards the edge of the track and jumped towards the closest building, switching the Mag Wheels to pull the car towards the metallic surface and drove fast.

The vehicon clings on as he can and tries to dig his fingers through the glass dome when on the front. "Nice try kid! But, it'll take more than that to throw me off! Now give me the accelecharger or-"

Without warning he was blasted off by the Sonic Spitter after failed to learn he was in between the speakers. Forced to propel his turbo jets to stabilize his position in mid air. "Cocky little meatbag!"

Dutch didn't finish and fired the Whiptail laser to fire from the laser gun, firing at his target to build enough distance until he found a suitable track from his view. "Julie, Jacob. I found a track we can use, follow me."

Not wasting time and followed his advice to escape the drones. Dutch was back to the ground and used the bridges for cover.

With the Burners ahead, Jetstorm recovered and regrouped with his drones and decided to follow them if they found a possible way through. "Jetstorm, Afterburn!" Transforms into his vehicle mode along with his forces to chase the Burners and find the portal to win.

The Burners had to try and lose them before they could find the others, but also had to deal with the vast number of cars around. He finds several paths but no idea which of them the Burners took. "I love it when they play hard to get!"

His form glowed in a ocean blue, his vision allowed him to see through the buildings and found his targets. Using the element of surprise when he launches a disc-like probe to seek them out and follows it the metropolis.

Unaware to the Burners until now they thought to have lost Jetstorm but something else caught their attention. "Guys, picking up something coming from behind." Jacob alerted the two.

The probe came close and flew over them after they pulled the breaks to outrun it, much to the surprise of the Burners when they thought it had them. "It… it missed." Julie thought it had them.

Jetstorm showed up with his squadron and transformed. "Au contraire mon cher." Proven his word as it made a turn back towards them, however he did not realise until too late when Dutch used his speakers to disrupt the probe's systems. Instead of the Burners as the targets, it was now coming towards Jetstorm. Realised what was happening and tried to make a run for it, but was not fast enough and made a big explosion.

KABBOOOM!

The Vehicon General and his drones were fortunate to receive some minor damage from the blast, along with his aura to lesson the damage. But as he was beginning to recover, something blasted one of his drones with a purple blast, causing the systems to malfunction.

_TARGETTING SYSTEMS DISRUPTED. _

_COMPENSATING. _

_COMPENSATING._

The Aero Drone started to fire on its own, taking out one after the other, much to the General's shock of what he was seeing. "What are you doing?!" Jetstorm was hit in the chest by the drone, crashed against the debris and now more frustrated then he was. "That's it! I'm through working with a bunch of empty headed, tin-plated-"

"Ah-hem?"

Distracted by his frustration and failed to noticed the Burners right beside him with their faces clear.

"Ganging up on ME?! Let's see how tough you are when I bring back a whole BATTALLION back! Jetstorm, adios!" Decided to make his leave and transformed.

"Glad he's out of the way." Dutch said in relief but feels it was a little too easy. He noticed one of the drones still moving until it crashed to the ground. "What happened to them?"

"Let's not stick around to find out, we're on a schedule to find the finish line." Jacob said, much as he was baffled of what happened but did not want to waste any more time when they were on a time limit.

* * *

Nolo took the highway to find the portal and win for the race, but to his 'luck', the leader of the Metal Maniacs, the one responsible for the death of his brother was on the main road below. Taking the chance to avenge his brother, but before he could make a jump off the bridge, a train came by and almost run into it.

"_Nolo, this is Lani. I'm downloading data on the most important skills for city driving."_

"Hey, you're gonna teach me how to be a street racer?!" Not sure if he heard her right. "My brother took care of that." With a clear path to jump over the next lane, he switched the thrusters to make an easy jump to shorten the distance from his target while accepting in reluctance from Lani's advice to street race. Within range he made another jump down to the road and catches up towards Tork and rammed into the car's rear.

Taken by surprise, Tork growled to find the Teku leader right behind him.

"YOU READY TO FIGHT YET?!"

"Kid, you don't know when to quit!" Tork remarked and retaliated when he pulled the breaks, forcing Nolo to steer to the side but only hit the right side of his car. Both on the opposite sides of the road, giving each other a hard glare when they collide into each other, trying to push one another or as Nolo would try to make him crash into one of the pillars.

Barely left a scratch, Tork kept focus on driving while dealing with the kid who was trying to literally kill him. Moved to the back and accelerated forward, this time making his turn to ram into Nolo, causing him to spin and able to outrun the Teku.

* * *

Back in the Acceledrome, Lani could not help but feel something not right about the race apart from the Drones.

Mike entered the control room to see what was happening. "How's it going?"

"Well, we now know the Drones are around, but looks like they're doing alright." Lani explained to him but her expression did not escaped Mike's curiosity of what she was thinking.

"Something the matter?" Mike asked her.

"There's something wrong with this realm." Lani said

"_Yeah." _Karma agreed with her._ "It's too easy. Just driving on city streets it-AHH!"_

"Karma? What's going on?!" Mike called out and thought something happened to her when he heard the sound of a horn, something that was like a truck. Whatever it was they thought was easy just ended.

Karma grunted after a truck came out of no where and tried to run her down, but the worst yet to come when it was about to drag her to the end of the road with no signs of stopping. Making a full reverse just in time before the truck hits the wall and exploded.

Sighed in relief until now she knew there could be more of them, just had to be more careful and watch out for any more surprises in this realm.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from where she was, Monkey was really having a hard time, not just trying to avoid the dangers in the Racing Realm. But for how much longer he has to hold in his bladder. "Hey, has anyone seen a bathroom around here?

"_I need to flush out the radiator. You know what I mean, uh… drain the oil pan."_

To Lani's confusion and Mike's amused expression from Monkey's choice of words to describe what he was trying to say.

"Are you having having engine trouble?" Lani asked if he was in trouble. But this only caused Mike gave a mental sigh when he had a clear idea what was wrong, even this did not escaped Tezla's bafflement of how she could not understand the terms.

"Or maybe _someone_ had a little too much to fill before going to the race." Mike implied and figured the moment he saw Monkey with the large drink he would have some problemts.

"A whole city with no restroom. It's like being in Empire City." Monkey muttered to himself as he was trying to find a possible bathroom before he would reach the limit. But finds a fire hydrant ahead, which could be useful as a substitute since there are no people about to make a scene. Making up his choice and parked right next to it.

_HONK!_

Before he could fully disembark the car, the mechanic spotted a truck coming right towards him. Gasped in fear and waste no time to make a full reverse, but the truck was closing in on him and started to panic. "You can tell Wylde he can have his car back!"

_HONK!_

"YAH!" Grabs the wheel to steer towards the sides before it could ram into the _Spinebuster _and made the truck to try pulling the breaks, only to end up losing its balance and crashed to the side. Monkey sighed in relief, especially with the car undamaged, meaning Wylde would not be too mad at him. "Yeah! That's what happens when you mess with the monkey!" Just as he thought to be out of trouble, spotting Racing Drones emerge from the side and drove towards his path. "Ooh, monkey better get moving." Hits the acceleration and make any attempts to lose them before they could find the portal.

* * *

"The enemy forces have scattered across the Metro Realm, already Jetstorm has encountered the drivers known as the Burners." Strika informed.

"They could be trying to widen their search for the portal." Obsidian implied, knowing Jetstorm's ability to fly in the air to locate the finish line, but was ordered to maintain close to the Sweeper or prevent the drivers from finding it. "I suggest we use his ability to lure them closer to the Sweepers."

Strika nods her head in agreement to the strategy, a drone approached the Vehicons to report. "_GENERAL STRIKA AND OBSIDIAN, OUR PROBES HAVE DETECTED SEVERAL VESSELS IN THE SOL SYSTEM."_

Bringing the generals' attention when they wondered who could have send them. "Do we know who they belong to?"

To show him, a holographic projection revealed a small number of star ships. "Those are Alliance vessels." Strika stated.

"And one of them belongs to none other than Captain Gantu himself." Obsidian recognised one of the ships but his attention to the others but could not believed they were here so sudden when they were suppose to maintain a distance from the ancestral planet. "Those ships belong to the Gaia Union. Surely they could not be aware of the Cluster."

"Unless, something else has drawn their attention such as the dimensional tears created by Van Kleiss." Strika shared her thoughts. "If he continues this experiment of his more, the tears could worsen."

Agreeing with her statement with the dangers of dimensional travel, unlike certain devices such as the Wheel of Power which opens and closes a stable link, but such devices after the Black Mesa Incident are example.

"Report to Lady Gelorum immediately, we will await further instructions of what to do." Obsidian gave the order while also to observe the activities of the Cluster with reports of the Justice Friends' plan to prevent it, little do they realise the current state of the Geo-Weapon. "Any sightings of the Gems?"

_"NEGATIVE. ONLY ONE SHIP LEFT THE STAR SYSTEM."_

"And if they do return, be certain to inform our allies." Gelorum approached them upon hearing the conversation. "If the rumors of them using organics are true, unless they have certain value of knowledge they are of no use to us. Eliminate them."

* * *

_'I'm sorry_ _everyone.'_ Before the next Racing Realm was chosen, Vert decided to leave the Acceledrome without anyone knowing. Lost the self-esteem and became more doubtful that they would need someone who could barely keep a car intact or save someone like he failed to save Kadeem in the Lightning Realm. Thinking some time off to clear his head would help find his mojo back.

Driving on his motorcyle and head back home. "Hopefully they're not mad that I was away too long, no doubt Clover be worried as mom would." Mumbles to himself as he contineus to drive through the night in the desert.

Little did he know a bird was awake and watched him drove pass, not taking note of it's reddish highlights and tail feathers with the rest mixed with black and red. Not taking its red illuminating eyes off the boy before it spread its wings to flight, soaring high above the oblivious Teku until it vanishes into a reddish glow.


End file.
